DARE
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: Tenten is moving to Konoha.Preparing for a new school isn't easy especially when your bestfriend dares you to pretend to be a guy for the first semester.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm writing a highschool fanfic.  
I thought I would nevr do that but I guess it's worth a try.  
If the first 2 chaps don't get much reviews I'm quitting on it since I already I have alot of fics to finish.  
O.k here it goes enjoy.

(Flash back)

"I still can't believe you're really leaving." Harumi said tears in her eyes.

"I can't either." I replied as I plopped down on my room floor. My bed had already been packed away.

Their were no tears in my eyes since I hardly ever cried.

That annoyed Harumi alot because she was so emotional and all.

I just couldn't make tears fall.

I wasan't exactly sad that I was moving either. I never liked this place. It was just the fact that I was leaving her behind.

She had been my bestfriend since kindergarden. All the kids used to pick on me because they said I looked and acted like a boy.

Yes it was true and I didn't care. But one day Harumi came into my life and shined light on it.

I still act the same but theres a soft spot in my heart for her.

"TenTen come here!" my older sister Nami called from downstairs.

She was so annoying. She was the whole reason we were moving. She was moving in with he boyfriend and I had to come along.

She was 22 and my legal guardian.

"What the hell do you want?"I yelled back downstairs.

Harumi punched me. "Don't be so mean." she said.

I rolled my eyes but for her sake I put on a smile and walked downstairs. Noyora followed close behind.

Nami was gathering last minute things to put in Gennosuke's vam.

Gennosuke flashed me a smile when he saw me.

He was always trying to be nice to me but I only responded with evil words or looks.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You have to say goodbye to your friend and get in the van." she said then taking a second look at me she scrunched up her nose.

"What are you wearing you look like a boy.

I ignored her and turned to Harumi. Who's face was drenched in tears.

She hugged me tight.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." she said. "I'll visit every summer and call everyday."

"I'll miss you too."I said hugging her back.

"Harumi I dare you to ask Haru out after I leave." I said trying to cheer her up and challenge her at the same time.

She blushed.

"I swear I'll do it if you except my dare."

I nodded.

"Hurry up TenTen!" Nami called honking the horn.

I ignored her.

Harumi whispered her dare into my ear. My mouth dropped open but closed quickly. That wouldn't be so hard.

(End of flash back)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanna do what?" Nami asked her eyes wide.

"Do I always have to repeat myself?" I asked snatching te registration form from Nami's hands.

She was registering me for Konoha's boardingschool.

We had recently gotten to Konoha 3 days ago and the school year was about to start.

I hadn't gone outside during that time because we were too busy unpacking and setting things up for living.

"I just don't understand why you want to pretend to be a boy." she said sitting doen on my bed. She looked worried.

"I know you may be going through things maybe with your sexuality and all and th move but... are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry yourself out it's just a dare although I may look like a guy I don't wanna be a guy this is just temperary only for this school year." I said scribbling down my new name on the form.

I had decided I wanted to be known as Kyo.

Nami sighed.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself hurt." she said.

I shrugged. "I can't promise you that." I said standing up and grabbing the scissors and walking to the bathroom.

Nami followed me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I always wore my long hair down and partly in my face. I had dyed it black and streaked it purple.

You could never see the earring I had in my left ear that Nami made such a big fuss about.

I pulled the scissors up to my hair.

Nami shreiked and covered her mouth.

I slammed the door with my free hand.

After I locked it I snipped away. By the time I was done my hair was just above my shoulders.

I cut some cut bangs. I tried to style them like the lead singer of Harumi and Nami's favorite boy band.

Surprisingly I actually looked like him. My hair hung alittle past my chin on both sides of my face and the bangs between them looked just like his.

I smiled. I actually looked cute. I looked like the guy Harumi would have a crush on if I was a real guy.

You could see the earring in my ear too.

I opened the door. Nami was siiting againt the wall. When she was me she stood up and stared at me hard.

"You cut it so short!" she cried.

I pushed past her into my room and shut the door.

then i realized something. I didn't have any real guy clothes. I opened the door back.

"Nami can you ask Gennosuke can I borrow some of his old clothes?" I asked.

I wa kinda tll for my age almost as tall as Gennosuke I could fit his clothes perfectly.

"Ask him yourself." Nami said stomping back stairs.

I sighed and follwed her. She plopped down on the couch and began crying.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" she said between tears.

I walked past her and into the kitchen where Gennosuke was cooking dinner.

He cooked better than Nami. Before she met him we were always having take out.

"Can i borrow some of you old clothes?" I asked taking a seat at the table.

"Huh?" he asked.

I sighed. and began to tell him about the dare.

He didn't take it like Nami did instead he smiled. "I'll be glad to help." he said.

"I have alot of old clothes in the closet downstairs." i was gonna give them away but you can have them." he said winking.

I got up without a word and went downstairs.

I could hear Nami and him arguing a few minutes later.

That night Nami came into my room.

"I hope you know what you're doing." she said sitting on my bed.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." I'm just going to pretend to be a guy for a semester than I'll tell everyone the truth."

Nami sighed.

"Gennosuke said you'll be o.k so I guess..." nami didn't finish instead she got up and opened the door.

"Goodnight Kyo." she said smiling.  
-  
The next day Gennosuke and Nami drove me to school.

Once we got there I stepped out the car and said goodbye to them both.

"If you need anthing call o.k." Nami said.

I nodded and put my hood over my head.

"My god you look like a real guy." she said.

I smiled. "That's the whole point."

I was wearing one of Gennosuke's old black hoodies and some black baggy pants. I wore the chain that Harumi had given me around my neck.

I liked his style which was gonna be my stye for the next 4 months. I was thankful he had alot of baggy clothes because I was used to weaing those.

I hated showing my figure. I had to strap down my breast last night. Although I hated to admit it I wasan't exactly flat.

I began to walk towards the building. No one was outside but one guy. he had blonde hair and an orange and black suit.

He was spray painting the words Uzumaki in the grass.

I chuckled to myself.

The guy turned around and when he saw me he smiled.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I guess you're the new guy." she said holding his hand out.

I ignored him and countinued walking.

He followed me. "What's you're name?" he asked.

"None of your business." I said as I countinued walking.

He shrugged.

"Whatever I gotta go anyways or I'll be late for assembly." Naruto began running towards the building.

That's when i realized I didn't know where the auditirium was.

"Hey naruto wait up!" I called after him.

He stopped and turned around an evil grin on his face.

"Let me guess you need me to show you around?" he asked.

I nodded. "By the way I'm Kyo." I said.

Naruto smiled even wider. "O.k Kyo follow me!" he said grabbing my hand and leading me into the building.

I followed Naruto to the auditorium.

I took a seat in the middle row and he sat beside me.

Infront of us sat a girl with long blonde hair which was in a poinytail she was filing her nails.

When we sat down she turned to look at us. Then rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"That's Ino Yamanaka." Naruto whispered. "She's the captain of the cheerleader squad and really popular."

I stuck my toungue out at her when she wasan't looking.

Naruto smiled.

Suddenly a pretty woman with long blonde hair entered the dorr, A woman with short black hair follwed closly behind her.

"That's the principle and 5th hokage." Naruto whispered

I nodded.

"Hello everyone!" the woman said.

"Good morning principle Tsunade sama." everyone replied in a solem tone.

"As you know this is Konaha High's 50th year of school." I wish you all a happy year." Tsunade sama said. She didn't really look as though she meant it though.

"This is a boarding school as you all know as well, but due to the recent disaster the boarding rooms will not be out of order for a week." she said. "By then we will have assigned you your roomates

and rooms."

Naruto flashed a smile. I guessed he had something to do with that disaster.

Principle Tsunade sama went on about how things this year were going to be diffrent and how we had alot of fun things planned.

"Alright all of you who do not have your schedule can come up and get one." the black haired woman said.

Naruto pulled a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Want me to wait and see if we have the same homeroom?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Thanks for everything." I said as I walked up to the front of the class.

Naruto waved and walked out of the auditorium.

When I reached Tsunade she held out a schedule I reached for it but at the same time a girl with long pink hair which was in to braids reached her hand out too.

Our hands touched as we both held the paper at oppisite ends.

She let go.

"You're new here aren't you?" she asked after we both had gotten our schedules.

I nodded as I read the paper.

I had homeroom in five minutes with Kurenai in room 129.

"I'm Sakura." she said holding out her hand.

I ignored her hand and instead pointed to my schedule.

"Ahhhh Kurenai is your homeroom teacher mines too I guess we can walk toghther." she said smiling.

Before I could give a reply she grabbed my hand and began leading me outof the auditorium.

"So are you gonna give me your name?" she asked.

"Are you gonna give it back?" I asked grinning.

Sakura paused then giggled. "Can you just tell me your name?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Can I?"

Sakura looked like she was gonna burst out of anxiety. I enjoyed making her act that way.

"SAKURA!" I heard a loud voice call.

We both looked up and saw Ino.

"See you later." she said running after Ino.

Were they friends?

I found room 129 and sat down in te back of the class in the middle of a girl with long black hair and a guy with black hair cut

into a bowl shape.

"H-hi." the girl with the black hair said. "Y-you're n-ne-new?" she asked.

Now my with my personality and all you would expect me to pick on a girl who stuttered but that was one thing I didn't do. I never picked on anyone.

Besides she looked like she had enough problems.

I nodded.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." she said.

"Kyo." I replied.

"T-th-that's a n-nice name." she said smiling a bit.

"Your's is nice too." I said smiling too. i couldn't believe I was smiling I just had too. I really like the name Kyo too.

"Where's our teacher?" I asked.

"Oh...Kurenai s-she is r-re-really nice b-but usally l-late." Hinata replied.

"Then I guess I can sleep in this class." I said pulling the hood more over my face and resting my head on my desk.

"Your first day here and you're determined to make a bad impression huh?" A familiar voice said.

I opened one eye and pulled my hood up so I could see who had spoken. It was sakura.

"I don't care about my reputation." I replied resting my head back down.

"Well you should be more concered about your character than your reputation anyway because your character is who you are and your rep is what people think of you." she said smiling and taking her seat.

After homeroom we had a free period since today was basically a free day. Tommorrow we we start all the rea; stuff.

I found my locker and put my backpack into it. Then I walked towards the water fountain.

"How's your day so far?" Naruto asked from behind me.

I stood up and wiped the water from my face.

"Do you know Sakura?" I asked.

"Sakura Haruno?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged. "I think so."

"Well if you're talking about her the anwser is yes." She's really nice but even though she's like Ino's personal slave."

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know just wondering."

"Have you met her?" Naruto asked.

I nodded. Then decided to change the subject. Although I would have liked to know why she was Ino's personal slave.

"What about Hinata?" I asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga ...she's my girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked.

Naruto nodded. "Why do you look so surprised?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just trying to imagine a queit girl like her with someone like you.."

Naruto threw his arm over my neck. and brough my head down playfully.

"Take it back." he said.

"O.k o.k I take it back." I said. Naruto let go of me.

"But you know you guys are a real weird couple." I said teasing him.

Naruto reached out his arms but I back away.

He tried to hit me again but I kept backing away until I felt my body agaisnt another persons.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" the voice said.

I turned around and saw a guy with long brown hair and gray eyes. His eyes looked familiar.

I stared at him without speaking.

"Well move it!" he said pushing me out the way.

His hands were so strong. I fell back against a nearby locker.

The boy countinued to walk down the hall. Naruto grabbed my arm.

"Are you o.k?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Who was that?"

"That was Neji Hyuuga." He's the most popular guy in school because he's the satr champ of

the soccer team and the most feared due to the fact that he is also the leader of the baddest gang in Konoha."

"You don't wanna mess with him."

I stared on at Neji as he walked away. I had neevr liked boys with long hair but the way his fell in the back was an exception.

Neji by far was the hottest guy I had ever seen. But I bet he was already taken by Ino or something.

By why should I care. I wasan't one to have crushes. I had never had a crush on anyone my entire life. While Harumi was always inlove.

"Hey quit staring and let's go grab a bite to eat." Naruto said grabbing my shoulder.

I follwed Naruto to the cafeteria he offered to get my food just this once. I spotted hinata at a table by herself.

I sat down next to her. "Hey." I said.

She smiled. "I see you've a-already m-e-et Naruto." she said.

I nodded.

I looked around the cafeteria. It was crowded with lots of people. I didn't like people that much. My entire life I had only had one friend

and that was Harumi. But Naruto and Hinata seemed nice. And Sakura...there was something about her that reminded me of Harumi just a little.

I glanced around to see if I could see her anywhere. I spotted her standing infront of Ino and some of her cheerleading friends.

She was writing something down. Every few seconds she would nod and frown.

I wondered what she was doing.

Just then Naruto plopped my tray infront of me.

"Enjoy." he said as he sat down.

I didn't feel like eating I felt like sleeping. I hadn't gotten much last night.

Naruto on the other hand stuffed half of the hotdog into his mouth and chewed violently.

"Can I s-see yo-your f-face?" Hinata asked.

I hadn't realized until then that I still had my hood on and it covered alot of my face while the jacket covered my mouth.

"It's nothing speacial." I replied.

"Don't s-say that." Hinata said reaching out her hand towards my face.

I grabbed her hand before she could touch my hood.

Naruto paused between his eating.

Hinata and me stayed in the pose for awhile neither of us moving.

Then I shook my head. "I'd rather not." I said dropping her hand.

Hinata nodded. "I see."

"Hey can i survey you guys?"

I looked up and saw Sakura again. She was holding that same white pad in her hands and she had a pen to it.

Naruto nodded. "I guess so." he said reaching for my hotdog. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked.

I shook my head and pushed my tray towards him.

"Hey Mr. no name." Sakura said teasingly.

I grinned.

"Look I promise I'll give you your name back if you give it to me on paper." she said holding out her pad.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

Sakura looked confused.

"I don't get you." she said. "You're so mysterious."

I sighed.

"It's not a bad thing." she said quickly.

"My name's Kyo." I said standing up.

"Nice to meet you Kyo." Sakura said smiling and holding out her hand for the second time that day.

I ignored her again and instead pushed past her making my way out of the cafeteria.

"Wait up!" Naruto cried running after me.

"Why do you gotta be so distant?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura is just trying to be nice." he said.

I sighed.

"When does school get out today?" I asked looking at my watch.

Naruto sighed too.

"Afer we eat we can leave." he said.

"Then I guess I'm out." I said exiting the building.

Naruto didn't follow me. i think he went back to take the survey.

I dialed Nami's cellphone number.

"What's going on!" she cried when she anwsered the phone.

"Calm down I'm just ready to come home." I replied.

"Did something happen?" Why are you getting out so early?"

"It wasan't a full day now can you stop asking questions and hurry up." I said before hanging up.

Nami called back but I didn't anwser it.

I sat on the steps and looked out into the street.

For some reason i felt as though I was being watched. I turned around and saw Neji Hyuuga. He was leaning against the school building with his arms crossed.

I turned back aound quickly.

What was he doing there? Why was I afraid of him? I had never feared any guy from out right fear or from liking him in anyway.

I couldn't tell what this feeling was.

I heard his footsteps behind me. I tightened my fist and closed my eyes. My heart was beating so fast.

Then I heard nothing.

I looked around. Neji was stanind over me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He didn't anwser instead he dropped a piece of paper into my lap and walked on down the street.

I watched him go. He turned to the right. That was the way I turned to get to our house. I wondered where he lived.

Once he was out of sght I picked the paper up just as Nami pulled up in Gennosuke's car.

I shoved the paper into my pocket and hopped in the backseat.  
-  
O.k that is the end of my first chapter of my first highschool fic.  
Please review if you liked it. Don't bother if you didn't. 


	2. The second day

"You know you could have gotten in the front." Nami said making a turn down the street.

Nami knew by now that our relationship wasan't perfect I hated how she was always getting annoyed when I didn't take steps toward her.

I just didn't like people. I never would and I never wanted to. I didn't mind dying alone.

"So how was your first day?" Nami asked.

"Boring." I replied stuffing my hand in my pocket and touching the paper. I wanted so badly to see what it said but I didn't want to pull it ut

infront of Nami because I knew she was watching through the review mirror and she would ask what it was.

"Did you meet any interesting people?" she asked.

I thought about Naruto, Hinata and Sakura.

"I met a couple of idiots." I replied.

"Tenten don't be that way I'm sure everyone wasan't an idiot."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the seat. I thought of Neji Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga." I said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Nami asked.

I had just realized that Hinata and Neji had the same last name. I pictured them both in my head. They looked alot alike too.

Were they siblings? It seemed hardly likly since Hinata wasan't exactly popular and Neji was.

"Did anyone notice you weren't a guy?" nami asked. i could see her looking at me from in the mirror.

"I'm not sure." I said clutching the paper.

Nami pulled up infront of our house and got out the car.

I followed her inside then ran up to my room and locked the door.

I pulled out my cellphone. I had to call Harumi.

I dialed her number slowly. The phone ranf once before she anwsered.

"GUESS WHAT!" she cried.

"What?" I asked trying to sound excited.

"I asked him out!" she said.

She must have been talking about Haru.

"Let me guess, he said yes."

"That and he had been liking me for awhile he was just too afraid to ask me out."

I smiled. I was kinda jealous that she was doing o.k without me but I was glad for her. She had liked Haru for 2 years.

She had never liked one guy for that long in her life.

"How'd your first day go?" she asked.

"It was boring I just met a few people and got my schedule." I replied.

"What kind of people?' Did you make any friends?"

"I met a guy named Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata."

"There also was a girl named Sakura but she annoys me."

"Hinata must be nice." Harumi said giggling. "And what did Sakura do to you?"

"She is nice." I said.

"And Sakura...she didn't do anything she's just too nice." I think the reason i didn't like Sakura was because she reminded me so much of Harumi and I didn't want to replace her.But I didn't know maybe I just didn't like her.

"Oh I have to go Haru's on the other line." harumi said before hanging up.

I sat on my bed still holding the phone in my hand. I couldn't believe she had hung up on me.

I threw the phone against the wall and layed my head on my pillow.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the paper Neji had dropped in my lap earlier.

It was pretty dingy and crumbled and I could barely make out the words: I KNOW.

They were written in pencil and it was fading away.

I read it again and again.

What did he know? Was he talking about my being a girl?

But how could he know? I hadn't let on any signs or anything.

I didn't know why I cared so much about following out this dare but I did.

"Tenten it's time for dinner!" Nami called from downstairs.

I didn't feel like eating but I washed my hands and came down to dinner anyway. After dinner I helped Nami and Gennosuke with the dishes.

"How was school?" Gennosuke asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't Nami tell you?" She tells you everything doesn't she?"

Gennosuke laughed.

"You're just one tough cookie aren't you." he said rubbing his soapy hands in my hair.

"I'm gonna miss you around the house when the boarding is up at your school." he added.

I smiled. I new he meant it. Gennosuke was so nice although I wanted to hate him I couldn't. I didn't like him though.

After the dishes were done Gennosuke and Nami sat down to watch a movie. They invited me too but I declined since it was a mushy movie and I knew

they wanted to be alone. They only invited to be nice plus they knew I would reject.

I went back to my room and layed on my bed.

What did Neji know? It was bugging me so bad.

I closed my eyes and thought about today. I kept seeing Sakura. Sakura smiling,Sakura writing, Sakura eating.

* * *

The next day I walked to school alone. I wore another one of Gennosuke's suits it was the same style as the one before except it 

was dark blue and black and there was a tiger on the back.

I wore the good over my head and shades over my eyes.

I had just reached the school grounds when I heard Sakura's voice.

"Hey Kyo wait up!" she cried from behind me.

I turned around and stared at her.

She had like a hundred books in her hand and a shoulder bag on her arm.

I turned back towards the school ignoring her completly.

Suddenly I heard a strange sound behind me. I turned back around to see Sakura had dropped her books on the ground.

She sat there looking confused.

I had to chuckle a bit.

"Kyo!" she cried.

"Just because you found out my name dosen't mean you have to use it all the time." I said pulling my hood down some more.

She just stared at me before picking up up her books.

I entered the school leaving her outside.

The halls were full of students who were talking and playing around. I looked at my watch. There was

5 minutes until assembly. I took out my schedule and began to read it.

I felt someones hand on my shoulder. "Hey Kyo." Naruto said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Let me see your schedule." he said snatching it from my hand.

I didn't make an attempt to snatch it back.

Naruto read my schedule in silence raising his eyebrow a few times. Then he handed it back to me.

"We only have one class toghther and thats science." he said.

I looked at the schedule. The science teacher was someone named Asuma.

"Well actually two classes everyone has P.E toghther." he said smiling.

I liked P.E classes. I enjoyed playing sports especially soccer. Who knew kicking a ball around could let loose so much anger.

"We're gonna be late for assembly." I said looking at my watch again.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said rushing into the auditorium.

I followed him. It was funny but some how I enjoyed Naruto's company.

Assembly was boring. The principle just went on and on about how disciplinary acts would be taken agaisnt affenders and how someone spray painted Uzumaki in the grass.

Naruto flashed me a smile.

After assembly I put my books in my locker and headed for my homeroom.

I took my seat in the back of the class and Sakura took her seat infront of me. The teacher hadn't come.

"Um...K-kyo." Hinata said poking me on the shoulder.

I turned to her.

"I-I don't me-mean to bother y-you but aren't you going to t-take off your shades?"

I sighed.

"You really want to see my face don't you?"

Before she could reply a woman entered the room rolling a stroller.

I guessed she was Kurenai sensei.

"Hello everyone sorry I'm late I had to feed him." she said as she took the baby out the stroller.

"I talked to the principle and she agreed to let mt bring him to class with me today so you all could meet him."

I sighed and looked down at my desk. There was a candy bar and a note.

I glanced around wondering who had left it. The only people who could have was the guy with the bowl shaped hair,Hinata, or Sakura.

I read the note to myself:

I don't know what you're going through but what ever it is choclate always helps.  
-Sakura Haruno

I shoved the candy and note into my pocket.

I looked up at Sakura but she wasan't in her seat she and most of the class had gotten up to look at Kurenai's baby.

"You in the blue what's you name?" Kurenai asked.

"Kyo." I replied.

"I haven't seen you before." she said looking at me hard.

"I'm new here." I said.

"Well I'm Kurenai you can call me Ki sensai this is my baby Hayatae." she said pinching her little boys cheeks.

I nodded.

"Want to hold him?" she asked.

I shook my head.

The rest of the class period was spent talking about Hayatae and how bad and sweet he could be.

After the bell rang I went back to my dest to grab my book.

Sakura flashed me a smile.

I ignored her once again and grabbed my book.

I had Kakashi for speech class next. The first thing I saw when I entered the hall was Neji Hyuuga.

He was by my locker.

My god what did he want with me.

I inched to my locker and opened it.

Neji watched me. He didn't utter a word. I felt like a mouse being eyed by a hawk. Especially since his gray eyes were so frightening.

I closed my locker and turned my back to him.

He walked past me shoving me against the lockers with his shoulder.

I watched him enter room 112. That was Kakashi's speech class.

No! I didn't want to have a class with him. Especially not a speech class where I would have to speak infront of everyone.

Why me? I had never been intimidated my anyone before. Even back at my old school when bullies would pick on me I never cared. I'd even

fight if I had too. But I never really had to unless they were messing with Harumi. It didn't matter what she said nothing could stop me from beating the hell out of them.

If Harumi were here and it had been her he pushed agaisnt the locker I would have fought him too. I wouldn't care how cute he was. And I had to admit Neji was pretty hot.

"Sakura Haruno please come to the Principle's office immediatly." a voice on the loud speaker called.

I wondered what she had done.

I dragged myself into the room. When entered I noticed the only free seat was by Ino Yamanaka.

I reluctantly sat down beside her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. I snuck a look at her book. She was drawing hearts around Neji's name.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

I turned around Neji was two seats behind me to the left. He was looking right at me. I turned back around quickly.

My heart began to pound.

_Why was he staring at me?_

_He had to know the truth about me._

Just then a guy with white hair and mask over the bottom half of his face entered the room with a book in his hand.

"Hello class." he said his head still in the book.

When there was no reply he looked up.

"Hm..." he said scanning the room. "For all of you who have taken my class before you know how all first days go so began moving your desks."

There was a series of groans as people got up from their seats and pushed their desks to the back of the room.

I did the same.

"Form a circle." Kakashi said after all the desks were pushed back.

Everyone looked reluctant to sit but then Neji sat down and all the girls rushed to sit next to him.

Ino made it first then another girl found her way on the other side of him.

I guessed Ino was either his girlfriend or she liked him alot.

I sat down where I was standing, crossed my feet resting my elbow on my leg and my head in my hand.

Neji stood back up and walked acroos the room towards me. _Why was he coming over here?_

He sat down beside me and put his hand over mines and turned it over.

My back stiffened.

"Do exactly as I say." And do not look at me." he whispered without looking at me.

_Was he going to try and control me because he knew my secret?_

Neji put something hard in my hand which felt sort of like a lighter. He closed my hand tight.

My face was red now. I was glad no one could see it.

I hoped he couldn't feel me shaking we were so close.

Alot of the girls were looking around for Neji and the ones that knew where he was stood up and started to make their way towards him pushing eachother so that they would be the first to reach the empty

spot beside him.

Kakashi was oblivious to all that was happening because he was to engrossed in his book.

"Throw it now." Neji whispered.

"Huh?" I whispered without looking at him.

"Throw at the board as hard as you can now!"

I took a deep breath and raised my arm and let the object go. It went flying towards the boards at full speed.

Once it hit everyone jumped and stopped in place.

It was funny how all the girls looked completly frightened.

Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Everyone sit down right where you are now!" he said closing the book and standing up.

All the girls frowned and sat down. None of them had the chance to be near Neji instead a boy brown spiky hair which he wore in a strange ponytail he looked pretty tired.

Neji covered his mouth with his arm.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

He nudged me. "You throw like a girl." he whispered.

"You could have done it yourself." I mumbled not really intending for him to hear.

_Then it hit me. He said I throw like a girl. Was he hinting that he knew?_

"Alright everyone we are gonna go around in a circle and introduce ourselves." Starting with...

Kakashi looked around the circle then stopped at Ino who was on the other side of the tired looking guy. She had gotten as close to Neji as she could before she was forced to sit in place.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." I'm 16," I hate spiders and frogs and most animals except horses."

I hate geeks and nerds and people who try to fit in when they know they'll never be popular."

"And Neji is my favorite athlete." That's it about me." she said flashing her fake smile.

Suddenly Sakura burst into the room she was breathing hard. "I-I'm so s-sorry I'm late." she said between breaths.

"Take a seat." Kakashi said pointing to the circle.

Sakura sat on the other end off the circle so we were practically facing each other.

Kakashi pointed to the tired looking guy.

"I'm Shikimaru Naara." he said. "I'm 16 and I like sleeping, I hate anyone who interrupts me when I do so." he said yawning.

Kakashi laughed. "That's pretty interesting o.k you there." he said pointing to Neji.

"Everyone all ready knows who I am." Neji said.

"You can't be so sure about that." Kakashi said. "We do have some new people this year."

Neji turned to me. "You know me right?" he asked giving me that piercing stare daring me to say no.

I nodded.

"And I know the rest of these guys from last year." he added.

"Stop being difficult and introduce yourself." Kakashi said loosing patience. "I would love to get this over with quick so I can finish the next chapter in my book."

Neji sighed.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga.' I'm 17." I like blood and most thibgs red." I dont dream."

He didn't say anything more and Kakashi nodded and turned to me.

"You're a new face introduce yourself."

I took a deep breath. "I'm Kyo Tokiha." I'm 16." Water and fire are my favorite elements."I dislike anwsering questions and I hate when people

ask them." I don't like people who think they're better than everyone else when they're not."

My gaze fixed on Ino who was too bust looking at Neji to notice.

"More than anything I hate pink." I added.

Sakura looked at me.

"That's it."

Kakashi nodded and went on to the next person. I didn't really care to listen to anyone else introduce themselves

so i dozed off into my own thoughts which were interrupted soon by the sound of Sakura's voice.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I'm 16."

"I dislike mean people and people who hurt others." I don't like loud places or small spaces." I like rainbows and rainy days. Till this day it amaazes me to see rain fall."

"I also believe that just by me introducing myself you won't get to know me, but to have a real conversation with me in a diffrent story."

"I guess that it." she said pushing her hair behind her ear. She wore it down today.

"O.k now that we know each other-

Kakashi was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

Everyone stood up.

"Don't forget to move the desks back." Kakashi sensei said as he sat back in his seat his head stuck in his book.

"Need a hand?" I looked up and saw Sakura holding her hand out to help me up.

I shook my head and stood up on my own.

"What is with you?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm trying my hardest to be nice to you but you're just being man and I-

"I'm not mean because I don't want to be your friend." I said staring her in the eyes.

Her eyes looked sad as she stared back.

"Fine!" she said as she grabbed her books and stomped out the room.

I watched her go. I had no remore for what I had done.

Suddenly the voice on the loud speaker could be heard.

"Everyone come down to the auditorium the boarding rooms are up and roomates and rooms are being assigned.'

"So come and see who you're paired with."

I had forgotten this was a boarding school. I wasan't exactly excited about having a roomate and staying at this place.

But then again I was never excited.

I slipped out of the classroom and made my way to the auditorium.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k this is the end of this chap.  
I will not be countuinuing this story if I don't get enough reviews.  
Mainly because I don't want to be writing a story no one is reading or likes.

Oh and this has nothing to do with this story but I was never a fan of Sakura and Naruto until I saw the sweetest video about them. Please go to my profile and click on the video and watch it if yo care. Please tell me what you think of it when you review if you review.


	3. A moment with Sakura

**Sorry it took so long to update Thank you to all who did review.**

* * *

"Kyo kun." Hinata called from the other side of the auditorium.

I walked towards her slowly.

Naruto was sitting down beside her. He pulled me down between them. "They're about to issue out the roomates." he said excitidly.

"Too bad it's not coed." he said smiling and looking at Hinata who blushed.

If Harumi were here she'd say they were the cutest couple ever and I would have to agree. They were meant for each other.

I found myself smiling.

"O.k. instead of doing the same old boring stuff we're gonna do something fun for choosing roomates." Tsunade said.

"I'm going to ask everyone a question with a choice between 2 anwsers and pair people up by the anwsers they choose."

"Now for the question."

Shizune stepped up to the mike.

"Ninja or Samurai?" she said in a spooky voice.

Tsunade called Sakura up to pass out papes for us to write our anwsers on. When she got to our row she flassed Naruto and Hinata a smile

and put on a stern face as she passed me.

I didn't mind. I looked down at my paper. I didn't really care about Samurais or Ninjas.

"Hey Kyo." Naruto whispered. "Let's both pick ninja and maybe we'll get paired toghther."

I nodded. For some reason sharing a room with Naruto didn't seem so bad. Except the fact that he was kinda loud I wouldn't have a problem with it.

I wrote the words ninja down on my paper.

I looked up. Sakura was passing out the last paper when her cell phone rang.

Shizune raised an eyebrow.

Sakura anwsered her phone. I watched her face turned from embarrassment to a mixture of anger and sadness.

She hung up the phone and whispered something in Tsunade's ear. Tsunade nodded and Sakura slipped out the auditorium.

"Poor Sakura." Hinata said sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her father drinks alot and he's always getting in some kinda trouble that Sakura has to fish him out of." Naruto said.

I closed my eyes.

I knew how she felt. My mother had been the same way. Nami was always trying to cover for her and pretend things were fine.

I would always hearh er and mom arguing. Nami would say she swore once she turned 18 she was getting away from that place.

But when she finally turned 18 she never left. She said she couldn't leave me.

Our mom died a year later.

If Sakura didn't have older siblings she must have been having a real hard time. And if she had younger siblings then...

"Alright pass in your anwsers everyone!" Tsunade said.

Naruto grabbed me and Hinata's papers and took them up to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Oh and there's one more thing I would like to tell you." she said smiling evily. "Don't think just because you picked the same thing as your friend

it betters your chances of getting paired toghther because it dosen't." You will be paired with someone who picked the opposite of you."

There were alot of groans and people crying."That's not fair!"

Naruto turned to me. "Aw man!" he said making an angry face. Hinata giggled.

"O.k o.k your anwsers have all been tallied in the computers and they will appear on the screen." she Shizune said pointing to a large screen behind her.

Everyone began to stare hard at the screen. The first names to appear were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

They were sharing room 11.

"I'll give her the keys." Ino said getting up to collect her set and Sakura's keys to their room.

The names kept flashing on the screen. I knew me and Naruto had no chance of being toghther and I wondered who I would end up with.

Hinata's name appeared on the screen next to the name of another girl I didn't know.

Hinata sighed and stood up to collet her keys.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to Naruto.

"She's a fangirl." he whispered back.

Naruto's name flashed on the screen next to Shikimaru Naara. They would be sharing room 28.

I imagined how badly their personalties would clash. Naruto was so loud and Shikimaru was queit and tired most of the time.

My name flashed on the screen next to...Neji Hyuuga.

I blinked. I couldn't believe it. Was everyone out toget me or something. Out of the hundreds of guys in this school how did I end up with Neji.

We were going to be sharing room 12. I stood up to get the keys from Shizune.

Neji got there before me and took mines in his hand and studied them. I didn't say anything because I knew the entire school was watching.

"Catch roomie!" Neji grinned and threw the keys at me. I caught them and shoved them in my pocket as I sat back down.

The names countinued to flash on the screen. I didn't watch. Instead I closed my eyes and thought.

There was so much to think about.

What type of misreable time would I have with Neji as a roomate. He knew I was a girl and...who knows what.

I thought of Sakura as much as I didn't want to I couldn't help it. She was paired with Ino who according to Naruto used her as a slave.

I sighed.

"O.k that's it it for the roomates." Tsunade said. "Hope you guys are satisfied."

There was alot of yelling. A few kids cursed.

"O.k o.k settle down." Shizune said taking the mic from Tsunade.

"You guys are dismissed from class for the day." she said. "But be prepared to move in tommorrow." she said.

"Tommorrow will sort of be a free day for you to move in and stuff." I know you may think this is an unorganized school but it isn't please bear with us." she added.

"With that said see you guys tommorrow."

Everyone began to get up.

"I can't wait to chack out my new room." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata didn't look so good.

Naruto grabbed her hand. "It'll be o.k." he assured her.

Hinata nodded but she didn't look so sure.

I followed them outside.

"Want a ride home?" Naruto asked.

Before I could anwser my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I said as I anwsered it.

"Hey Tenten this is me Nami I'm coming to pick you up right now." Nmai said.

"I'm fine you don't have to pick me up." I replied.

"No just stay there I'm coming o.k?"

I sighed and hung up the phone.

"I think I'll pass on the ride." I said to Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

I nodded.

I watched as Naruto and Hinata got into Naruto's car and drove off.

Lots of kids bagan to leave the school in their cars.

I sat on the steps of Konoha high with my head in my hands. Things had gotten much queiter since everyone had basically

left. Suddenly I flt that feeling I was being watched.

I turned around and saw Neji standing against the school again.

I took a deep breath. "O.k what do you know?" I asked.

He smiled and walked towards me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I said trying my best not to loose my cool.

"Oh that note I left you yesterday...it was just a joke I do it to every new guy." The last guy was so scared

he left the school." Neji said.

I looked up at him. He had that same grin on his face and his piercing eyes stared back at me.

Oh..." I said.

"Why? Is there anything in particular I should know about you?" he asked raisning an eyebrow.

My heart began to beat fast and hard. I could have sworn he could hear it too.

I shook my head.

Neji didn't say anything. I looked back up at him and he stared back at me. Although I knew he could not see

my eyes I just knew he knew I was lying.

"See ya!" he said punching me in the back and walking on down the steps.

I watched him walk down his usual path down the street. I wondered if he had a car or not.

I glanced at my watch. It had been 20 mins since Nami called. Where was she?

Suddenly I heard the sound of a car pulling up. I looked up. It wasan't Nami.

The car parked and a girl stepped out. It was Sakura.

She walked towards the school. When she reached the steps she took a deep breath and began to walk.

She passed me without a word.

"If you're coming back to collect your keys Ino already has them." I said.

Sakura sighed. She didn't move. She stood behind me with her back facing me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why would you care?" she asked.

"Because I know you're going through something." I said taking the piece of choclate she had given me earlier from my pocket.

"Choclate usually helps right?" I asked.

Sakura was silent for a while. Then she began to talk. "Why-I-I thought you-

"Just shut up and sit down." I said grabbing her wrist and yanking her down beside me.

I handed her a piece of the candybar.

She bought it to her lips and bit it slowly.

"Why all of a sudden are you trying to be my friend?" she asked.

"This dosen't make us friends." I said taking abit of the candy bar.

She put her head down. "Oh I see." she said. She clinched her fist grasping some of her skirt in her hand.

"I'd appreaciate it if you didn't pity me Kyo."

I stared at her hard. "I'm not pitying you." I said my voice stern. The truth was I wasan't pitying her. I never pitied anyone.

"And I'd appreaciate it if you didn't assume things about me." We've only been sitting here for 2 minutes and you've already assumed 2 things about my intentions."

"I know what it's like to be in your situation alittle more than you may think." I lived it and I got through it so I'm sure you can too."

Sakura lowered her head and her hair fell in her face so that I could see only her lips which were trembling.

"When I walked up these stairs yesterday I told myself that this year would be my last year at Konoha and that i wanted it to be speacial."

"But when I entered the building I realized everything was the same." That's when I realized I would be living the same year over

again the same year I've been living since 5th grade." Then when I went to get my schedule I bumped into you."

"Things started to look up just for a second." I realized that because I've found that I'm always smiling not because I'm happy or anything but to hide my sadness."

I haven't really smiled in years."But for some reason every smile I've given you Kyo has been real."

She looked up and smiled at me.

I bit my lip.

Sakura pushed her hair behind her ears.

Then hesitated before bringing her hands towards my face. I knew what she was trying to do.

I caught her hand before she could touch my hood.

"Does my face matter?" I asked.

She shook her head. "But your eyes do." she said taking her other hand removing my glasses.

I didn't make an attempt to stop her.

At that same moment I heard a horn honk.

Me and Sakura both jumped. I turned and saw Nami in her car. She was parked right infront of us.

"Kyo..." she sais a shocked expression on her face. She looked from me to Sakura then back to me again.

"Hi I'm sakura Haruno.' Sakura said standing up and shaking Nami's hand through the car window.

Nami smiled. "I'm Nami Kyo's..." she looked at me for help.

I nodded as I put back on my glasses.

"I'm his sister." she said finally.

"Oh!" Sakura said. "I thought you were his girlfriend or something."

Nami laughed. "No way!"

I was taller than Nami and she didn't look her age instead she look about 18.

But that was a first. Being told she looked like my girlfriend.

"I have to go." Sakura said. "I'll see you tommorrow Kyo." she said waving.

"Nice meeting you." she said to nami as she ran to her car.

I climbed in the front seat and Nami began to drive.

"She seems nice." she said.

"Yeah." I said removing my hood and shaking my hair.

"What were you guys doing just now?" she asked.

"Talking."

"Just...talking?" Nami asked glancing quickly at me.

I nodded.

"Why were you so eager to pick me up?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's a surprise." she replied smiling.

The rest of the trip was queit. Nami didn't question me about Sakura anymore and I didn't question her about the surprise.

"We're here." Nami said parking her car.

I follwed her inside to the kitchen where Gennosuke was eating a sandwich.

he stood up when he saw us.

"Hey Tenten." he said smiling.

"Hey." I said taking a seat at the table and removing the jacket.

Nami and Gennosuke just stared at me smiling way too hard.

"O.k what's going on?" I asked.

"Well i wanted to save this for after dinner." Gennosuke said handing me a small box. "But I just can't wait."

"What's this?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Both nami and Gennosuke knew I hated jelwery.

"Just open it." Nami said.

I removed the top of the box and looked inside. Under a few soft papers was a pair of keys.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Nami grabbed my hand and took me outside. She opened the garage and revealed a red car beside it was a motorcycle.

She squealed.

"Oh my god Gennosuke!"

Gennosuke smiled. I guessed she hadn't known about the car.

"The motorcylce is for me?" I asked.

Gennosuke nodded.

"But-but how-

Nami was jumping up and down know like a little child.

"I got a record deal." Gennosuke replied.

I knew he had been working on that for awhile. It was one of the main reasons we moved here to Konoha.

There were more oppurtunities.

"Thank you." I said. I just might have hugged him but Nami ran to him and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

I rolled my eyes and explored the motorcycle.

It was all black. My favorite color. It was brand new.

I had wanted one for a long time. Things were starting to look up.

Tommorrow I would have to ride with Nami to school since I had to bring my luggage and all but after that I had my own vehicle.

For some reason I felt like telling Naruto not Harumi.

That was strange.

**O.k that's the end of this chap please review.  
Sorry it was so short.**


	4. Motorcycle ride

**Thank you for all your reviews!  
Please countinue to read my story.  
Here's the next chap.  
Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning after I woke up I changed into another one of Gennosuke's suits and put on my shades. 

I had been up all night packing with Nami. She was so emotional. She kept saying how much she was gonna miss me and she made me promise to

visit her on weekends. It was Friday already and she said she wanted to see me tommorrow.

Gennosuke and Nami drove me to school. The entire ride Nami was trying to convince me to get a girl roomate.

"Why don't you just ask can you have a girl roomate tell them you're gay or something."

I shook my head.

"I'm not doing that."

"I'm just scared Tenten." she said sighing.

"She'll be fine." Gennosuke said pulling up infront of the boarding building.

We had gotten here pretty early I didn't see much cars in the parking lot.

Gennosuke and Nami followed me to my room.

Then Gennosuke spotted Shizune sama and they began talking. Apparently they knew each other.

Nami helped me find room 12.

I tried the knob before using the key. It wasan't locked. I opened the door and peeked in a bit.

I saw Neji. He was by the window.

I shut the door quickly.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"He's here." I said in a whisper. I didn't actually mean for it to be loud enough for her to hear.

"Who's here?" Nami asked.

I shook my head.

"Neji."

Nami smiled. "Is he cute?"

I shrugged.

"Can we just go back-

"No I want to see." Nami said opening the door and pushing me in.

I lost my balance and fell forward onto Neji who was right infront of me. He grabbed my shoulders just as my glasses

fell to the ground.

"Oops." Nami said from behind me.

Neji was still holding me. His hands were so stong. I didn't want him to let go.

He looked from me then to Nami.

Then he pushed me back. "Your first day here and you're already bringing in girls." he said.

Oh my god he thought Nami was my girlfriend too.

"No...she-she's not-

"I'm Nami." Nami said stepping infront of me. "And I'm not Tent-Kyo's girlfriend."

"Whatever." Neji said walking past Nami and me and heading out the door. Before he was completly out of sight he stopped.

"The bed on the right is mine." he said then he turned the corner.

Me and Nami watched him go. I rubbed my shoulders which were hurting from his tight grip.

"He's cute." Nami whispered. "Very cute!" she added skipping down the hall after him.

She was too old to be a fangirl what was she thinking?

I let out a deep breath and put my bag on my bed and began unpacking.

Nami ran back in 2 minutes later.

"I bet you're wishing you would have signed up as a girl." she said sitting down on my bed.

I rolled my eyes.

I wondered if I hadn't pretended to be a boy and came here to Konoha high as a girl what Neji would think of me.

Wait why did I care?

* * *

It was 6:30pm and I was officially moved in. Nami and Gennosuke had just left. I was going to go back and get my motorcycle later on before sunset. 

I had already fell inlove with it. I loved the way

So now I was alone in my new room. Neji never came back.

I didn't really like our room much. It was bigger then my room back at home. It had wooden

walls and a nice wooden floor.

Other than that is was just plain. I stood up and walked towards the window. The sun was shining brightly in my face. There were alot of

cars parked outside now.

I sighed then turned around. I looked at Neji's side of the room.

There were flowers and cards everywhere. About 100 girls had knocked on the earlier each one of them with a card and flowers for Neji.

I set them all on his bed. There was no free space on his bed now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kyo open up!" I heard Naruto's voice.

I opened the door. I was glad to see him instead of another Neji fangirl.

"You're all moved in huh?" he asked smiling.

I nodded.

"What about you?"

"I just threw my stuff in the room I'll organize later."

"Right now most of the school is going out for pizza you wanna come?"

I shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

Normally if I was back home I would have declined the inventation and told Harumi to bring me back some pizza or something because I hated being around all

the people. But for some reason I couldn't say no to Naruto. I just couldn't. I was changing so much after only 2 days of being here.

I hated the fact that I didn't mind changing. It was about time.

When we got outside the building Naruto spotted Hinata. She was talking to Neji.

He had his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

I couldn't make out what they were saying because they were too far away.

I wondered they were talking to each other. Hinata wasan't popular and Neji was.

Since I had been here I hadn't seen Neji talk to any of his fangirls so why was he talking to Hinata.

"They're cousins." Naruto said as if he could read my thoughts.

I followed Naruto to his car and sat in the back seat.

Hinata came running towards the car. "Neji's riding with us." she said an apologetic look on her face.

Naruto sighed.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"I'll explain later." Hinata replied. "Just please be nice."

"Alright but he's sitting back there with you Kyo." he said.

"I-I'll sit by h-him and K-kyo can sit in the front." Hinata said.

"No way! "You're sitting by me." Naruto said yanking Hinata into the car.

"Neji come on!" Hinata cried from the front seat.

Neji stared into the backseat of the car. Then he shook his head as he opened the door.

My back stiffened as Neji sat down in the car.

He mumbled something under his breath and removed a pocket knife from his pocket.

Naruto began to drive. I watched as Neji played with knife in his hand.

It was a awesome looking knife. It was black and silver with 3 jagged blades that came out in 3 directions.

Hinata kept peeking back to see if everything was o.k.

"Neji put that away!" she said when she saw the knife.

"Just turn around." Neji said tossing the open knife in the air and catching it blade first with his index finger.

He balanced it there.

Hinata sighed.

Neji looked at me.

"Are you good with knives?" he asked.

"I-

Before I could anwser Neji threw the open knife my way. "Catch." he said way too late. I caught it right before it hit me. It was less than

an inch from my face.

Hinata screamed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking in the review mirror.

Me and Neji stared at each other. Neji smiled.

"Good catch." he said taking the knife from my hand and tossing it in the air again.

Just then Hinata's cellphone rang. She picked it up.

Everyone was queit as they listened to her side of the conversation. "Yes." she would say eevry so often.

"He's in the car with me now." she said turning to Neji.

"I swear dad!" she cried.

She made a face and turned around handing the phone to neji. "He wants to speak to you." she said.

Neji bought the phone to his ear. He countinued to toss the knife in the air as he spoke.

"Yes I'm spending time with her." he said rolling his eyes.

"O.k." Bye." he closed the phone and handed it to Hinata.

"We're here." Naruto said pulling up infront of a big restuarant that said "Pizza Crave"

There were alot of cars parked outside.

Naruto got out of the car and opened Hinata's door.

Me and Neji climbed out.

"Later."Neji said as he began to walk towards a group of guys who were standing outside talking.

"Not even a thank you." Naruto said balling his fist.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said.

Naruto shook his head. "Let's just go inside."

I follwed Naruto and Hinata into the crowded pizza place. Everyone from school was piled inside stuffing their faces and talking.

We found an empty table in the back and sat down. I felt sorry for whoever had to clean up this place.

I looked around but I didn't see Sakura anywhere. I hadn't seen her since our talk yesterday.

"Who are you looking for?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "No one."

Naruto ordered a pizza and we while we Naruto began to talk about P.E.

"I heard Gai sensei say he was going to be even harder this year with P.E."

"He's scary." Hinata said taking a sip of soda.

I didn't know who Gai sensei was but I imagined Hinata would say anyone who was tough was scary so I couldn't really take her advice.

Suddenly Sakura came to our table holding a pizza.

"Hey you guys." she said waving with her free hand. That's when I noticed she had on a uniform.

I raised my eyebrow.

"You work here?" I asked.

She blushed. "Only on friday afternoons Saturdays and Sundays." she said making a face. "Those are the hardest days.' she added as she set the pizza down.

Naruto reached in his pocket to pay for the pizza but Sakura held up her hands.

"No this one's on me." she said.

"Really?" Naruto said grabbing a bite of pizza. He was so funny and naive.

"No we can't let you pay." Hinata said.

"Leave her alone she said she wants to pay." Naruto said grabbing another piece of pizza.

Sakura giggled. "Really it's o.k." she said.

"Thanks." Hinata said smiling and making a silly face at Naruto who couldn't see her.

I had to laugh. Sakura laughed too.

Naruto looked confuse his mouth was still stuffed. "What is everyone laughing at?" he asked.

That made us all laugh more.

It felt good to laugh.

"Sakura get over here!" Ino called. She was sitting at a table with a whole bunch of other

girls who were dressed like tramps she fit right in.

"I gotta go." Sakura said rushing over to Ino's table.

I watched sakura run to Ino's table. Ino passed her a glass and Sakura nodded. She ran and filled it up then she bought it back to Ino who

made her fill up every girl at the table's cup.

It hurt me to watch her.

"Why does she listen to her?" I asked clinching my fist under the table.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "Nevermind."

"Are you going to eat?" Hinata asked a worried expression on her face.

I took a piece of pizza and bought it to my mouth.

From the corner of my eye I could see Hinata staring at me hard.

I sighed. "On second thought I'll just save this." I said putting the pizza down.

Hinata let out a deep breath.

I enjoyed making her wonder how my face looked. I just didn't see why she cared so much. It was just a face.

Suddenly my cellphone rang.

I picked it up. It was Nami she was calling to ask if I was still going to pick up my motorcycle.

I told her I'd be there in 30 minutes.

"I have to go in a bit." I said to Hinata and Naruto.

"Do you need a ride?" naruto asked.

I shook my head. My house isn't that far from here.

"You're going home?" Hinata asked.

I nodded. "I have to pick up something."

I looked at my watch it was 8:00pm. It was really dark outside.

I wasan't afraid to walk in the dark but I didn't want Nami to worry.

I said goodbye to Naruto and Hinata and left outside.

Hinata had tried her hardest to convince me to let Naruto drive me but I assured her I would be o.k.

It was funny how people you had just met could care so much about you. Hinata was really sweet.

I...cared about her too.

And Naruto was really...I didn't know how to describe him.

He was the first guy I had ever liked as a friend.

I stood outside and took a deep breath. Then I began to walk down the street. I had just turned a block when I realized I really didn't know where

I was going.

"Kyo wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around and saw Sakura. She had changed from her work uniform and she was wearing a pink T-shirt

and white jeans. I guess she was off of work.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home." I replied turning back around and beginning to walk.

"Where do you live?" she asked running in front of me and walking backwards ahead of me.

I let out a deep breath and told Sakura my adress. She giggled.

"You're going the wrong way."

I blushed. "I knew that." i mumbled.

Sakura covered her mouth. I could tell she was trying her hardest npot to burst out with laughter.

"It's about a 15 minute walk from here I can walk you." she said.

I sighed.

"O.k lead the way."

Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me along the other way. I took my hand from hers. "We're not friends yet." I said.

"Oh sorry." she said blushing.

"It's o.k." I replied as I follwed her.

"Do you like it in Konoha so far?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

I shook my head. "It's nothing speacial."

"Oh..." Sakura said shrugging.

There was silence. I followed Sakura down the street until I could recognize a few signs.

"Are you ever happy Kyo?" she asked.

I thought of Harumi.

"Yeah."

Sakura left it at that. She didin't question me anymore and it didn't take long before we were infront of my house.

Nami and Gennosuke sat on the porch with Italian Ices in their hands.

"Tente-I mean Kyo what took you so long?" Nami asked standing up.

I glanced at my watch. It was 8:30pm.

"I said I'd be here in 30 minutes and I'm on time." is aid rolling my eyes.

Nami made a face then she turned to Sakura who she seemed to be noticing for the first time.

"Hi!" she said changing her expression.

"Hi!" Sakura said waving.

I walked inside as Sakura Gennosuke and Nami engaged in a conversation about music.

I grabbed 2 Italian ices and came back outside and walked to my motorcycle.

"Come on Sakura!" I yelled.

Sakura turned to me a surprised look on her face.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked.

Sakura nodded and said goodbye to gennosuke and Nami. Then she ran towards me. I handed her a helmet I had gotten from the garage.

"Be careful." Nami called from the steps.

Sakura put the helmet on and stared at me.

"Get on." I said impatiently.

Sakura climbed on the back of the motorcycle and hesitated.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's o.k." I said taking her arms and putting them around my waist.

I removed the glasses from my face and put them in my pocket before starting the motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Where do you need to go?" I asked.

"Back to the my boarding room." she replied.

"Then that's where we're going." I said.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

I chuckled. "Don't be."

I cranked up the motorcycle and pulled out of the yard.

Sakura tightened her grip around my waist.

"This is my first motorcycle ride." she said as we hit the road. "But I trust you Kyo."

I pushed hard on the gas. The motorcycle could go up to 200 mph.

The street was empty. We were going 140.

"Can you slow down?" Sakura cried tightening her grip on my waist even tighter if that was possible.

"You trust me right?" I asked.

Sakura was silent.

"Yes I do." she said finally.

I smiled.

I couldn't see Harumi ever riding on a motorcycle at night with me. She was just too scared.

When she let me ride her car she had almost fainted when i ran 2 lights.

I pushed harder on the gas until we were going 200 mph now. The wind was pushing hard against my body.

I stopped suddenly and we came to a skidding hald in the middle of the road.

Sakura shrieked.

I had always wanted to do that. The bike was now sideways in the road.

I turned back to look at Sakura. She was breathing hard.

"C-can we pl-please get out the middle of the road?" she asked gasping for breath.

Just then we saw lights coming our way. A big truck was coming fast.

"KYO!" Sakura cried.

I didn't move. The truck got closer honking it's horn loudly.

"I told you before don't be afraid." I won't let anything happen to you." I said pulling the motorcycle out of the way and turning on our

side of the road. I couldn't believe I had just said that. But I felt that way.

Not even Nami would drive on a motorcycle with me. There was no way I was going to let the first person to

ride with me get hurt.

"This is the most fun I've had in years!" Sakura said as we pulled up in the parking lot of the boarding school.

I parked and we both stepped off.

Sakura removed her helmet and I put my glasses back on and lowered my hood on my face.

"Thank you!" she said.

I nodded and began walking towards the building.

We reached her room first. "Good night Kyo." she said putting her key in her lock.

"Sakura." I said before she opened her door.

Sakura paused.

I threw an Italian ice at her. She caught it in her hand and smiled. Then she entered her

room.

I countinued to walk down the hall. When I reached my room I held breath and opened the door.

Neji wasan't there.

His bed was empty. I wondered what he had done with all the flowers and cards.

I removed my jacket and smoothed down my hair.

I had to take a shower.

I sighed.

I couldn't take one in the boys shower. Atleast I didn't want to.

I sat down my bed and that's when I noticed the knife Neji had today was sitting there.

There was a note under it.

I picked it up and read it.

It read:

_It's yours._

I stared at the note. It was in Neji's writting just like the other note.

Why was he giving me this?

I stared at the kinfe and smiled.

I decided to take a shower tommorrow at 3:00am. I hoped no one would be up then.

Right now I wanted everything to sink in. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**O.k that's the end of this chap.  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review though and I'll try and update soon.**


	5. Shower

**Sorry it took so long to update.  
Please enjoy this short but hopefully interesting chapter.**

* * *

I woke up and rolled over in the bed. It was 3:00am.

I yawned and sat up. I faced Neji's empty bed.

Where was he? Had he ever come in last night?

I had no time to think about that. I had to hurry and take a shower. I gathered my clothes in my hand and snuck down the hall.

I opened the male shower room and walked inside.

I set down my change of clothes and stood there. I couldn't do this. I would have to go to the girls shower.

I peeked my head out the showers and made sure the hall was clear then I ran down to the girls showers. Once inside I began to undress.

I removed the bondages from around my chest. Man did it hurt.

I walked under the shower and turned on the water. The feeling of warm water hit my face and body. It felt like heaven.

I don't know why it just did.

I stayed inside the shower for what seemed like a minute but really it was 15 minutes.

My hair clung to my face and neck. I had never really had short hair before.

I dried off and went to change my clothes but I didn't see them anywhere. That's when I remembered I had left them in the boys shower room.

"Shit." I said aloud.

I threw on Gennousuke's over sized jacket which came down to my mid thigh and held the pants in my hand. Then i peeked out the door once again.

The coast was clear.

I took a deep breath and ran down to the boys shower room and ran in closing the door behind me.

I had to act quickly I didn't want anyone to see me. I looked a wet like a girl with a oversized jacket on. A girl no one here knew.

I searched for my clothing they were right where I left them.

Just as I was about to pick them up I heard the sound of a shower running. I gasped. I grabbed my clothes quickly. In my rush the knife Neji gave me fell from my pocket

and on to the floor. It made a loud sound and slid down towards the sound of the running water.

"No!" I said under my breath. I couldn't loose that knife. I had to get it back.

I got on my hands and knees and began crawling towards the knife. I could see it clearly. It was right beside someones feet.

How was I suppossed to snatch it without them noticing me.

This was it all or nothing. The shower was pretty loud and hopefully whoever that was wouldn't hear me if I was quiet.

I crawled my fastest over to the guy. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

I was right in reach of the knife. I reached out my hand when suddenly I felt a hard punch to my stomach.

Before I could recover I was lifted up to my feet and pushed agaisnt the wall. The knife I had tried to reach was to my neck.

Neji stood before me. His hair was soaking wet. He had on boxers which were soaked too.

The water countinued to fall down on us as we stood there. I was breathing hard trying my best to breath. My stomach was throbbing with pain.

Neji sure had a heavy punch.

"Who are you?" Neji asked looking me in the eyes.

"I-I'm-I

I couldn't finish my sentence maybe because I didn't know what to say or maybe it was because I couldn't catch my breath yet.

Even if I hadn't been punched in the stomach I probly would still be speechless because the sight of Neji like this...it took my breath away.

"You're a girl I can see." Why are you in the guys shower room cant you read?" Are did you not care?" he asked slamming his hand on the wall beside my head.

The knife was still to my neck.

"You stupid fangirls annoy me."

Neji looked me more deeply in the eyes. His angry expression changed. "Who are you?" he asked again.

He moved the knife from my neck and to the side some of my hair fell to the ground.

Now we were standing face to face and he had both of his hands at either side of me. he moved his hands down so that he was holding my shoulders.

"Anwser me." he said shaking me a bit. Then he let me go. My legs gave in and I fell to the floor.

He had been the only thing holding me up.

He sighed and lowered him self down beside me.

"Are you o.k?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Can you breathe?" he asked.

I shook my head again. I guess by now my face was probly blue or purple. The running water was just making things worse.

"It's o.k," Neji said pushing my hair back behind my ears with on hand and he put the other on my bare thigh.

His face was so close to mines now. His wet hair touched my cheek.

I couldn't object and I didn't want to.

He moved his hand up to my stomach.(Not bare I had the jacket on)

Then he pushed gently. It hurt sooooo bad. I had never felt pain like this before and trust me I got hurt alot.

Surprisingly I could breathe again.

I began breathing heavily.

Neji watched me without a word.

I had to get out of here.

Nehi was still clutching the closed knife so I wouldn't be able to get it back.

I counted down in my head 3,2,1 go! I jumped up and ran towards the shower door grabbing my clothes and heading for the girls shower room.

I ran inside and removed my wet clothes and dried off.

After that I put on the dry clothes which were alittle damp from touching my wet hands.

Then I made a silent prayer that neji hadn't made it back to our room yet.

I rushed back to the room and opened the door. No Neji.

I let out a deep breath and climbed in the bed putting the covers over my head.

My hair was still damp and I didn't want him to notice when he came in.

My heart was beating fast.

The door opened a few minutes later.

I heard Neji's soft breaths as he walked to his bed.

I hadn't turned the light off whoops.

"Kyo are you up?" neji asked.

I didn't reply. I tried to breathe as silently as possible.

Neji didn't question me again. I heard a small thud. It was the sound of Neji putting the knife on the floor beside me.

He turned off the light and layed in his bed.

I didn't fall back asleep instead I listened to Neji who didn't sound as though he was sleeping either.

* * *

**O.k sorry this chap was so short but I have alot of school work to do and not much writing time.  
So again sorry!  
Please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	6. dying my hair

**A/N:** _I'm sorry I took forever to update but I have been really busy and this story along with all my other was supposed to be on hold.  
Thank you for all your reviews here's the next chap._

* * *

I couldn't lay down any longer and pretend to be asleep. I seemed like I had been laying here forever.

So I sat up making sure my hood was still on. Neji had seen my hair I would have to dye it back brown again.

I glanced over at Neji's bed.

He was laying on his back with his head resting on his crossed arms.

"You finally up?" he said without turning to look at me.

I blushed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hm..." Neji said as he countinued staring at the ceiling.

I wondered what he was thinking. I sighed and walked outside of the room. I took a deep breath as I stood in the hall. My stomach was still sore.

I didn't have time to worry about that I had to do some stupid shopping.

* * *

"And just why are you dying your hair again?" Nami asked as she washed the dye from my hair.

"I told you I got tired of black." I said spitting soap from my mouth.

I was at my house and Nami was washing the dye from my hair. She had already asked me a million questions about Neji. What are relationship was like and did we talk. Had anyone found out I was a girl. I was getting tired of anwsering and ignoring.

'That's about it." Nami said putting a towel over my head.

I wiped my face and eyes and looked in the mirror. My hair was brown again.

"Thanks." I said.

Nami looked shocked. "Did you just say thank you?" she asked covering her mouth.

I shrugged. "If that's what you heard." I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and sat down on my bed.

I picked up my cellphone and dialed Harumi's number. There was no anwser. I hadn't been able to reach her in a while and I wanted someone to talk to.

Nami stood in the doorway watching me.

Before she could say anything my phone rang. I hoped it was Nami. I picked it up without eevn checking to see who it was.

It turned out to be Naruto. How he had gotten my number I don't know.

"Hey Kyo." he said.

"Hey." I replied. "How'd you get my number?"

There was silence.

"Nevermind." I said smiling. Naruto was weird. I liked that about him.

"It's buring hot today." he said I could feel him smiling on the other end.

"So...?"

"So lets go swimming!" he cried.

I almost dropped the phone.

"Swimming?"

"Yeah swimming it'll be fun!" "Plus you'll get to see Hinata in a bathingsuit." he said joikingly.

I laughed. It was funny how Naruto trusted me not to like Hinata. He knew our realtionship was strictly friends and that's it.

"Reminder of what you can't have." he added still joking.

"Yeah thanks alot." I said.

"So are you coming?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseee!" Naruto whined. "I don't think it would be fun without you."

I had never liked swimming at the beach or any other public place even when I wasan't pretending to be a boy. Harumi and Nami loved going to the beach and ofcourse I always got dragged along because I could never say no to Harumi. For some reason I had that same feeling now. I couldn't say no to Naruto.

"I guess."

"Good!" It's tweleve thirty right no so I'll pick you up at the boarding rooms in 4 hours."

Naruto said goodbye and I hung up.

Nami still stood in the doorway. "Was it Harumi?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I just thought it might have been because well...you looked so happy."

I smiled. I didn't want Nami to worry about me.

"What's there not to be happy about?" I have a new motorcycle and a hyper active friend named Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto...do you like him?" she asked. I knew she meant more than a friend.

I shook my head. "No way!" He's just a friend." Besides he already has a girlfriend."

Nami shrugged. "I just noticed since you've been around him you've become more talkative."

She was right. I have been talking more. I think I had caught it from Naruto. Whenever I was around him I couldn't help but be a bit bubblily it was really catchy.

Nami sat down beside me. "What about Sakura are you guys...

"NO!" I cried.

"I'm just making sure." Nami said waving her hands. "When I saw you two on the steps of the school that day...and then when you came to pick up your motorcycle and you rode with her on the back...I mean...are you sure?"

"I said No!"

Nami nodded and stood up. "Well I want to see you tonight for dinner o.k?" she said walking out the room.

I didn't answer. I just layed back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I thought about all the diasaterous things that could happen at the beach. I wondered if Neji would be there.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**_Sorry the chap was so short. The next one will be about the beach and maybe some other things and it will be longer.  
Anyways please review._


	7. Beach prt1

**A/N:** _I was kinda loosing inspiration for this story but I decided to write another chap instead of lazing around._

_Please enjoy and review!_

* * *

I streched and sat up. It was 4:10pm. I had to get to the school.

I put on a white over sized T-shirt and some baggy black pants. Ove rthat I wore another jacket and let the collar cover my the bottom half of my face.

I also wore a black baseball cap over my hair and let my bangs hang in my face. I braided the back of my hair. It seemed like it was growing back already.

This would be the first time I showed my hair publically to everyone. Hinata would probly be excited. I smiled at that fact. It made me want to wear my hood just to torment her but I htought it would be stupid to wear a hood to the beach.

I pulled the shades on and ran outside and drove to the school.

When I got there Naruto was leaning against his car eating a small bag of chips. I parked my motorcycle beside his car and climbed off. The parking lot was basically empty. I wondered where everyone was. Well it was Saturday i couldn't expect them to stay inside all day. I didn't see Sakura's car either. She probly had to work today.

"You gotta let me ride that sometime." he said climbing on and examining it.

I smiled. Naruto was so funny.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked.

"She's inside." he replied.

"Um do you mind if I ride behind you to the beach?" I asked.

Naruto looked up from the motorcycle. "That's no problem." he said.

Just then Hinata came from the building her hair was in a poinytail and she wore a short shirt with spaghetti starps that tied around her neck. And a short skirt.

She smiled when she saw us.

"I-I'm so g-glad you decided t-to come." she said to me.

I shrugged.

She stopped and stared at me fully. "Y-your hair!" she cried reaching her hand up and touching my bangs.

Naruto climbed off the motorcycle and stared at me too. "I could have sworn your hair was black.' he said.

I smiled.

"Can we just go?" I asked. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Hinata blushed and moved her hand back and Naruto climbed in his car.

I got on the motorcycle.

* * *

We pulled up at the beach. The parking lot there was full extremly full!

I noticed alot of cars from our school. I waited for Naruto and Hinata to get out of their car.

"You didn't tell me the entire school would be here." I said.

"I didn't exactly know.' Narto said scratching his head. "But does it really matter?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe you'll find a cute girl?" he whispered.

I didn't say anything.

"What you already have someone?" he asked. "Is it Sakura?"

I knew my face was red now. Good thing he couldn't see it.

"No." Can we just drop that subject?"

Naruto shrugged and removed his arm. " I'm ready to swim come on you guys I'll race you!" he cried running towards the water.

Hinata and me watched him run at full speed towards the water. I was not running doen there like that. I could tell Hinata didn't plan to either. Instead she turned to me.

"Kyo it's hot." she said. I knew she was refering to the jacket I wore. She wanted me to take it off.

"I know." I said stretching.

She sighed.

It was just so fun to torture her. I had let her see my hair that was enough for now. I liked the fact that she didn't openly say she wanted to see my face. Or just attempt to pull off my glasses. Harumi would have done that the first day she met me. She couldn't stand mysterious guys.

"A-are things b-between you and Neji o.k?" she asked.

Why was she asking me that? Well Hinata was a naturally concerned person.

I thought of this morning in the shower. My stomach still felt a bit sore.

I shrugged.

Hinata didn't question me further.

We walked to the water Naruto was already inside. "You guys are slow!" he cried splashing water on us.

Hinata squealed and ran behind me.

"He can't save you!" Naruto cried splashing more water our way. "You're on my side right Kyo?"

I smiled. I couldn't belive I was actually smiling.

I moved out of the way so Naruto could splash Hinata who was shreiking. "The water's so cold!" she cried.

"But it's hot outside right?" I said grabbing Hinata's waist so she couldn't move while Narutpo splashed her more.

When we finally got tired of tormenting her she was soaked.

"Y-you a-are evil." she said to both of us.

"These are the guys you choose to get involved with." Naruto said shrugging playfully.

I smiled again. I couldn't help it. When I was with them I wanted to smile.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and thre her on his shoulders and began walking further into the water. "D-do not d-drop me!" Hinata cried.

I didn't follow them instead I watched as Naruto went into the deep water than dropped Hinata who screamed ofcourse. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. I could tell he was holding her up because she wasan't tall enough to stand in that water.

His lips met hers.

I smiled again. They were the perfect couple.

For the first time in my life I wanted that. I wanted what Naruto and Hinata had. What was it like? They looked so happy.

I sighed. I couldn't watch anymore.

I began to walk away.

"Kyo where are you going?" Naruto cried.

"I'll be back!" i called back to him. The truth was I myself didn't know where I was going. I began walking. I took off my shoes so my feet could touch the warm sand.

"Wait!" someone called from behind me.

I turned around to see Ino and two other girls I didn't recognize. They were all wearing very revealing bikinis. I made a face.

"Do you always have to be this weird?" Ino asked looking me up and down. "O.k don't anwser that." she said quickly.

I didn't feel like hearing anything she had to say. I turned around and countinued walking.

"Ki- I mean whatever your name is wait!" she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said removing her hand.

"Ugh!" It's not like I want to." she said making a face. "It's just I haven't seen Neji all day and I know you're his roomate have you see him?" she asked.

"If I did you would eb the last one I'd tell." I said turning away from her again.

Ino ran infront of me. "O.k I know we're not exactly friends but could you please do something for me?" she asked a pleading look on her face.

"No, now leave me alone!"

"Gosh you're annoying!" she cried.

"And you think you're interesting?" I said pushing past her.

"O.k, o.k I'll do you a favor if you do me one." she said.

I stopped.

"Anything that dosen't have to do with my body because I belong to Neji." she said.

I stood there. What could I possibly want from Ino? I guess I could see what she wanted me to do.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Ino smiled and dug in her bag pulling out red rose and a note. "Give this to Neji please." she said.

'That's all?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why don't you give it to him yourself?" I asked.

She sighed. "It's none of your business." Just do it o.k.?"

I took the rose and note from her.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"Later." I said walking away from her and shoving the note into my pocket.

"You better give it to him!" she cried after me. "I'll know if you don't!"

I ignored her and countinued walking. I thought maybe I shouldn't give it to Neji. What if he began to like Ino? Why did I care. He probly already liked her.

It was cooling down outside pretty soon the sun would set. A small cool breeze blew my way. I tilted my head up so that I would get the full affect.

"Hey roomie catch!" I heard Neji's voice say.

The next thing I knew that knife was coming towards me. All three blades were out. I reached out my hand to catch it.

I moved my head out of the way just in time so that the knife only cut my cheek, I reached my hand out as quick as I could and caught the knife right at the side of my face.

I could feel blood dripping down from my cheek. It stung.

I held the knife tightly in my hand.

"You catch like a girl." Neji said walking towards me.

I turned my face from him so that he wouldn't see the cut. "Whatever." I said shrugging.

I had an urge to wipe the blood from my cheek but I knew that would only draw attention to it and I didn't want Neji to know.

Why was he even talking to me? Where did he come from?

"What's that in your hand?" he asked looking at the rose.

I had forgotten about it.

"Oh this is from-

I paused as Neji tilted his head to the side and looked at my cheek. "You're bleeding." he said.

"It's nothing." I said touching my cheek.

"Let me see." he said moving my hand.

Neji touched his thumb to my face near my lips and moved it slowly up towards the cut wiping the blood away. I winced from the stinging pain.

Neji pulled his hand away. "Don't cry o.k?" he said jokingly. "I didn't waste that knife on a brat." the look in his eyes made me want to melt. He was so hot.

"What did you give it to me for?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." I was thinking about asking you to join my gang." he said.

I was to shocked to speak so I just stood there.

"What? Are you afraid?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No- I-I mean I-

"It's not that scary." Besides I won't let anything happen to you." he said grinning.

I froze. Had he just said what I think he said?

"Don't take that the wrong way." Neji said quickly, I could see a hint of red in his cheeks.

"It's just that Hinata seems really attached to you and if you got hurt she'd probly make a big thing out of it with our family."

I couldn't see Hinata actually making a big thing about anything everything about her was queit and small.

"So what do you say?" Neji asked.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what his gang did. And the thought of me being in a gang would make Nami die. She was already worried about me.

Neji stared at me with his piercing gray eyes waiting for my anwser. I didn't want to say no to him. He was too dam hot to say no too. I felt like another stupid fangirl as I nodded my head. It wasan't their fault they fell in love with Neji he was just so...tempting. But why me? Why did he want me to join his gang?

"Good." he said taking the rose from my hand and twisting it in between his fingers.

"What did you say this was again?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "It's from Ino." I said digging in my pocket and pulling out the note. "She sent this too."

He sighed and dropped the rose to the ground. "Keep it." he said shoving the note back at me.

"She really wanted you to have it." I said. I didn't know why I was trying to help Ino out. I didn't like her in the least bit.

Neji was silent. I didn't say anything either. I just stared at him as he stared at the ground.

"They annoy me." he said more to himself than me.

I thought it would be better to keep silent. But something inside of me probly my stupid heart told me to do something else.

I bent down and picked up the rose.

"Take it." I said holding it out to him.

Neji stared at me. "You're still bleeding." he said ignoring the rose.

I could feel the warm blood trickling down my face. I began to feel uneasy.

"Just take it and hurry." I said said. "Do you have any idea what this looks like?"

Neji smiled and reached out his hand taking the rose from me.

I loved his smile. What made it better was I had just made him smile. I could hear Naruto's loud voice calling for me.

"I have to go." I said shoving the note into his hands and began walking.

"Take care of that knife!" he called after me.

I felt my face turn red as I tightened my grip on the knife. I would take care of it.

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k that's the end of this chap. It was longer than the last but not so long sorry.  
Anyways there are alot of questions left unanwsered sorry. I'll try and anwser them in later chaps hopefully.  
Please review._


	8. Beachpr2 Spending time with Sakura

**A/N:** _Thanks for all of your reviews! O love reviews. smiles  
He's aother chap. it's basically focusing on Kyo and Sakura's relationship.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Where were you?" Naruto asked after he found me.

"I just too a walk." I replied.

Naruto threw his arms around my neck and began walking towards Hinata who was still standing by the water. "You know what I just realized?" he asked.

My naive self actually asked what not seeing before hand it was a trick.

Naruto shoved me into the water.

"You didn't get inside the water all day!" he cried splashing me.

I lifted my head up from the water and pulled my close from clinging to my body. I was glad I wore a jacket. My hair was soaked along with my hat and my shades fell into the water which wasan't so deep. I grabbed them.

Naruto laughed. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" he cried as he fell to the ground laughing.

Hinata giggled.

I crossed my arms which made Naruto laugh even more. Finally I tackled him we started a water fight. Hinata joined. It was pretty fun and by the end we were all soaked again and tired. So we layed down in the sand to watch the sunset.

The beach was pretty clear now. Most of the people had went home. And our clothes were drying(mines the slowest)

Hinata lay on her stomach with her head in her hands, while me and Naruto layed on our backs with our arms crossed under our heads. The sun was beautiful with shades of yellow orange and pink. I never watched the sunset before I always thought it was so boring,but as I watche dit now with Hinata and Naruto I realized it was a very beutiful somewhat romantic thing.

We all stared at in silence. It felt like if we talked the moment would be over. I let out a deep breath and sat up reaching my hand out.

"It's beautiful isn't is?" Hinata asked.

I nodded.

There was silence again as we watched the last bit of the sun go under the trees.

"You know what Kyo?" I'm really glad I spray painted Uzumaki in the grass." Naruto said.

I smiled.

"That was you?" Hianta asked.

We both looked at her as if she was crazy and she blushed. "I-I just thought -i--i-t was someone else." she said.

We didn't question her about who else she could have thought it was.

"Why are you glad you did that?" I asked.

Naruto sat up. "Because if I hadn't I don't think you ever would have talked to me." he said.

I smiled. "You're right." I wouldn't have." I'm glad you did too."

"I'm glad I met you too Kyo." Hinata said.

"Well...I think I could have gone without meeting you." I said jokingly. Hinata smiled and punched me playfully. We all took one last look at the sky which was pretty dark now.

"Well that's a wrap." Naruto said standing up and dusting the sand off of his body. "Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

I shook my head. I remembered Nami wanted me home for dinner tonight. "I can't." I have to go home."

Naruto nodded. "Well i had a great time." he said as he walked towards his car. I shrugged as I followed him.

We said our goodbyes but not before Naruto let me borrow his ipod. he wanted me to listen to this song he loved. He only liked it because it was the song playing when he first kissed Hinata.

I climbed on my motorcycle and looked around. No Neji. I half expected him to be there. He was always around when I didn't need him. I sighed and put the earphones to me ears and cranked up the motorcycle.

The song began to play.

_Woke up around a half past ten Can't believe that I'm late again Put down about a quart of caffine To start my post and then I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same_

_It goes to show You never know When everything's about to change_

As I drove down the street I saw a girl. She had her back turned to me but I could have sworn I knew her. She was bare foot walking on the sidewalk. She wore a white spring dress that came almost to her knees and flared out. Something inside of me told me to slow down and I did.

_Just another day Started out like any other Just another girl who took my breath away Then she turned around_

The girl turned around. It was Sakura. She wore her pink hair in two braids with white ribbons to match her dress. She had two ice cream cones in her hand in a frown on her face. I had to smile.

_She took me down Just another day that I .  
Had the best day of my life_

I stopped the motorcycle and pulled off the earphones. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Sakura didn't look up. "I don't know." she replied.

"You're barefoot walking on the sidewalk." I said. "Are you crazy?"

Sakura looked up as if she just recognized something. "Kyo?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Who did you think it was?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you just go around anwsering every guys question?" That's not safe."

Sakura looked pretty out of it. "Sorry." she said.

"Don't apologize to me." I said. "Apologize to the people who will miss you if you get killed.'

"Oh yeah I forgot you weren't one of them." she said looking up at the sky.

I sighed.

"I...didn't mean it that way." I said.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"I-I meant your parents and-and your- Aw forget it. "Do you need a ride?" I asked.

She nodded. "But more than anything right now I think I need someone to eat one of these cones." she said. "Want one Kyo?"

Sakura held out one of the ice cream cones she held in her hand. I took it. They both were mixed one side choclate and the other vanilla. I didn't like vanilla icecream much.

"Why did you get two?" I asked licking the choclate side.

"I didn't order them the guy just gave them to me." she replied licking her cone. "I don't even like choclate." she said.

I would have asked why he gave it to her but it was obvious to everyone but her self. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Not in the normal way. It was more of an innocent beautiful look. Like she could be so much more if she wanted. I guess alot of guys were easily drawn to her. That's one thing I couldn't seem to figure out. Why didn't she have a boyfriend?

I got off the motorcycle and stood beside her.

"I don't like vanilla." I said.

"I'll eat the vanilla side and you can eat the choclate o.k?"

I shrugged and walked towards a store. The street lights were on so I couldn't see the stars or anything.

Sakura followed me. We both leaned against the wall of a closed shop and ate the icecream. Every once in a while we would swicth cones so that I could lick the choclate from hers and she could lick the vanilla from mines.

People would walk by and smile. It annoyed me that they thought were a couple or somthing, but it made Sakura giggle. She had such a pretty smile. She had smiled at me so many times before why was it now that I was just realizing how pretty it was.

I looked away from her.

"I didn't know your hair was brown." she said queitly.

I shrugged. "You weren't suppossed to."

"You look like Ryui." she said.

I had heard enough of Harumi and Nami talking about Ryui to know who he was. He was the lead singer of a band that almost every girl loved.

I blushed. I didn't know if it was actually a compliment to be told I looked like him or not.

I took the icecream cone from Sakura's hand and gave her the one I was holding. I knew eating this would probly spoil my appetite and make Nami worry when I didn't eat dinner, but I didn't care.

"Kyo help!" Sakura cried in a muffled voice. I looked at her. She had her mouth to the cone and the icecream was tipping over. I laughed and leaned my head in licking it with my toungue to stop it from falling. After I realized how close we were I pulled away and lowered myself to the ground.

Sakura laughed and sat down beside me handing me a napkin. I wiped the icecream from my face.

"Why didn't you come to the beach?" I asked.

"I had to work." she replied. "Did you go?"

I nodded. "With Naruto and Hinata.'

"Was it fun?" she asked licking the cone in my hands. "You're letting it drip." she whispered.

I shrugged again.

Just then a guy walked by and looked at Sakura. He whistled.

"Jerk." Sakura said under her breath.

She must get that alot. For some reason it bothered me.

"Can I ask you something Kyo?" Sakura said biting the cone.

"Whatever."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Does sharing icecream make us friends?" she asked.

I smiled.

"I guess." I replied.

Sakura almost leaped up off the ground with excitment. Why did she care so much about being my friend? I was no one speacial. She turned to face me. "O.k since friends tell each other things I wanted to tell you you missed a spot." Sakura leaned her face in closer to mines. Her warm toungue touched my cheek so close to my lips and she licked it. I was too shocked to say or do anything. Suddenly I felt my my nose began bleeding.

What ? I was getting a nose bleed over this. She was a girl for goodness sake. I covered my nose with my hand.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry if that was a bit too much for you." she said quickly. "I couldn't help myself, you can hit me if you like."

I stared at her still holdig my nose. "I'm not going to hit you." I said. "Just...don't do that kind of stuff we're just friends."

Sakura nodded and took out another napkin. She handed it to me and I wiped my nose.

There was silence as we stared out into the street.

"Sorry." she said again.

I sighed. I wished she would stop saying that. It only made things more embarrassing.

"Is this o.k?" she asked leaning her head against my shoulder.

"No." I said.

She sat up straight again. "I think I'm going to be the only person spending the night at the school." she said softly. "God I miss the feeling of staying in a real home."

I looked at her. Her eyes looked sad. I could tell she may cry anytime.

"Why dont you go home?" I asked.

"I'm not going there just to face my drunk father." she replied. "Why can't he just be normal?" she added tilting her head back as tears streamed down her face.

I sighed. "I don't understand why you want to stay in a home so badly I would love to stay at the school tonight." No Nami bugging me and telling me what to eat."

Sakura let more tears drop down her pale face. "Your sister is nice." she said snifling,

"You think?"

"I would love to have an older sister." she said still snifling. I was just making things worse.

I couldn't take her crying like this. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Don't cry o.k?" You can stay at my house."

Sakura sniffled as a shocked expression covered her face.

"Really?" she asked. "Would Nami mind?"

I shook my head. "She wouldn't care." "Jut stop crying o.k?"

Sakura nodded but tears still dripped down her face. I wiped them away with the palms of my hands. "I said stop crying!"

More tears spilled down her cheeks. What was wrong with her?

I stood up and held my han dout to her. "Get up." I said.

She took my hand and I pulled her up holding her hand all the way to my motorcycle. Still holding her hand I directed her to sit down and I sat behind her.

She gasped. "Are you going to let me drive?"

"I'll steer." I said. "And you press the gas."

Sakura sniffled again. "I'm scared." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you before I won't let anything happen to you." I said putting my hands around her waist and grabbing the handle bars.

"And I said before I trust you." she said wiping her eyes again.

"O.k let's go." I said.

Sakura stepped on the gas and we were off.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys might disapprove of the time Sakura and Kyo are spending toghther but they are spending time toghther so.  
Anyways please review! 


	9. Idea

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews. Here's the next chap._

* * *

The ride to my house was pretty crazy. Sakura kept screaming ever 2 seconds and moving so i couldn't see. We alomost crashed a thousand times. I was about to give up and make her sit in the back when she finally straightened up. We pulled up at my house and both got off.

"That was fun!" Sakura cried jumping up and down like a second grader.

I had to smile once again. Even though I didn't see how she had any fun with all the screaming and squealing she had done. I think my ear drrums were busted.

"Come on." i said walking towards my house. I opened the door and Sakura followed me in. The moment the door opened Nami rushed to me hugging me like we had been apart for years. "Where were you?" she cried after the hug which seem liked hours was over.

"I told you I was going to the beach." I replied.

Nami looked up an for the first time she seemed to see Sakura. She raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what she was thinking.

"She's sleeping over." I said queitly.

Nami gave me a look before nodding her head.

* * *

I didn't have much of an appetite but I ate anyway so that nami wouldn't have anything more to be angry about. After dinner Sakura volunteered to help with the dishes and Nami made me help too. Nami and Sakura did most of the work. When they were done they both rubbed sudds in my face causing a mini sudds fight.

After that cleared up Nami lent Sakura some of her clothes. Sakura could fit Nami's clothes almost perfectly except she she was a bit taller than her.

"You can sleep in my room." I said to Sakura after she got out of the shower.

"Where will you sleep?" she aked.

"If you must know the guest room." I replied as I began walking down the hall. Sakura put her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to give your room up to me." she said.

"I'm not letting you sleep in the guest room." I said. "You wanted to be home tonight so I want to to feel that way." The least I can do is let you sleep in a room that's actually used."

Sakura looked down at the floor. "Thank you." she said slowly.

Just then Nami came upstairs sucking a lolipop. Yes sometimes she could be so childish.

She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us inside my room. "So tell me how is school?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It's school."

Sakura smiled. "It's o.k." I'm worried right now because I have to come up with a fundraiser and I've got nothing." she added.

"When do you have to come up with it by?" Nami asked.

"Tomorrow so we can do it on Monday or Tuesday." Sakura replied. "Yep Tsunade runs the most disorganized school ever."

Nami laughed. "I have an idea." she said.

I rolled my eyes. Nami was always coming up with "Ideas" which usually caused me and Harumi pain. Well mostly me because they were girly ideas and Harumi liked that stuff.

Sakura listened attentivly as Nami spilled out an idea some kind of a fashion show auction thing. Where the girls at the school who wanted to participate could model clothes than the boys could buy dates with them.

"It would be soooooo cute!" Nami cried.

Sakura agreed.

"Oh my god you have to let me talk to your principle." Nami said practically jumping up and down.

"We can go there tommorrow." Sakura said.

"This is going to be sooooooooo great!" Nami shrieked jumping up and prancing out of the room. "Gennosuke would you buy me!" she cried prancing down the stairs.

"You're sister's funny." Sakura said giggling.

"You really like that idea of her's?" I asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's a really good idea." Our school has never done anything like that before." And there's lots of pretty girls who guys have been dying to get dates with who would sign themselves up for whatever reasons so that would give us tons of money."

I shrugged.

"Kyo would you-

Sakura stopped her question when Nami entered the room again. They went on about the details of the fashion show.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was Hinata's number. She never called me before so why wa sshe calling me now and at this hour.

I picked it up.

"Hello."

"K-kyo." Hinata's soft voice anwsered.

"It's me." What's wrong?"

I could hear squealing in the background.

"Are you o.k?" I asked quickly.

By now Nami and Sakura were looking at me.

I walked out of the room and shut the door leaning my back against it.

"I-I'm f-fine N-Neji-

Before Hinata could finish I heard a weird muffled sound then the sound of Neji's voice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled into the reciever then in a more lower tone he added. "I looked all over for you."

"I'm home." I replied. "Why?"

There was silence.

"Neji?" I said.

No anwser. The phone clicked off.

He had hung up.

I couldn't believe he had been looking for me. Why? What did I do?

I stood against the door still holding the phone. Why was my life getting so complicated. I couldn't read Neji or even get close to figuring him out. Just then Nami opened the door.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Neji." I replied.

"What did he want?" she asked smiling.

I shook my head. "I don't really know"

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry the chap was so short. But I didn't have much time to write it. Please excuse any grammical errors. I can't wait to write about the auction whenever it comes up.(lol)  
Please review!_


	10. Preparing for the auction

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! At first I thought about forgetting about this story because it wasn't too good but your reviews made me change my mind!  
Thank you soooooooo much! If I could hug you all i would.  
starts handing out cookies  
Anyways this chap is longer than the last but not too long.  
I hope you enjoy.  
Please review!_

* * *

__

I ended up sleeping in my room with Nami and Sakura. We all slept on the floor Nami in the middle and me and Sakura at the edges. I couldn't sleep though. Instead I thought of Neji. What did he want when he called me? I had already pieced toghther that Hinata was fine and the swuealing in the background had come from her insane fangirl roomate.

I sighed.

"Kyo." Sakura said in a whisper.

I sat up. "Yeah?"

"I can't sleep." she replied sitting up.

"What's wrong?" You aren't comfortable?"

"No that's not it." Sakura said slowly. "I'm just really excited."

Sakura did look excited. Even from the dim light the moon provided through my window I could

"Are you sure you're not just freaked out by me and my weird sister?" I asked jokingly.

Sakura giggled. "I'm sure." I like you both alot."

"Yeah right."

Sakura climbed over Nami until she was infron of me. "I'm serious I really like you." she said. "If I didn't do you think i would be sleeping in your room?"

I laughed.

"Go to sleep lady Sakura." I said running my fingers through her long pink hair.

I could see her face turn dark red.

"L-laday?" she stuttered.

I blushed. I don't know why I said that. Gennosuke sometimes called me Lady Tenten. I think I kinda of missed that.

"I'm out." I said laying back down. Sakura climbed back over Nami and layed down too. "Good night." she said softly.

* * *

The next morning around ten Nami drove us to the school. Her and Sakura went to talk to Tsunade about the fundraiser. Tell me what principle stays in their office on a Sunday? Get a life!

I didn't feel like all the squealing I knew I would be in for if I stayed and listened to them explain their idea so I headed for my room.

I walked past several girls in the hallway. Everytime they saw me they began whispering and giggling.

"He's soooo cute!" "He looks like Ryui." "That's Kyo?"

I rolled my eyes. I was really wishing I had worn my usual jacket and glasses but instead I had given into the heat and wore a black oversized T-shirt that said And I care because... In firey orange and red letters. I wore black pants that were too long for me since they belonged to Gennosuke.

I dodged past the girls who had unsual erges to touch me for some reason. Now I knew what Neji meant when he said they were annoying.

I opened the door to my room and shut it fast behind me. I stood at the door with my back against it catching my breath.

I looked at my bed. It was filled with flowers and cards.

"What?" What is this?" I said aloud.

"Seems you have some fangirls."I put them on your bed." I didn't think you'd mind since you sleep at home." Neji said. I hadn't noticed before but he was laying on his bed his hair in his face. He looked beyond hot. But the way he said you sleep at home...it was like he was mad at me.

I sighed and made my way to my bed and began removing the flowers.

"Why are you even here?" he asked angrily.

"Um...I-

"Don't even anwser that." he said quickly. "I can't stand your voice."

Why was he being so mean? Was mad at me?

"Are you mad at me?" I asked picking up another batch of flowers and setting them on the floor beside me.

"Now why the hell would I be mad at you!" Neji snapped.

I shrugged.

"Shut up!" he caid cutting me off.

I hadn't even said anything. Why was he so angry? I didn't know what I did. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I didn't know why but I felt like crying so badly. I don't cry over thin

I picked up another boquet of flowers and I was about to set them down when the ribbon came apart and they feel to the floor. That was the last straw. I held my head down as tears steamed down my face. I began picking up the the roses.

"Ouch!" I said loudly as I pricked my finger.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. He sounded really concerned. I shook my head.

"Let me see." he said climbing off his bed and sitting infront of me.

"It's notihing." I said not lifting my head so he could see my tears. "Really I'm fi-

I paused as Neji grabbed my hand and examined it. "It's a thorn." he whispered. "Nothing big."

Before I could say anything he leaned his head in and licked my index finger moving his toungue up until he found the thorn and he removed it with his teeth. "There." he said spitting it into his hand.

I was in complete shock. All i could do was sit there as a bit of blood trickled down my finger. He licked that too and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Are you crying?" Neji asked moving my hair from my face. "Damn for a guy in highschool you sure cry alot."

I shook my head. "No." I said quickly. "I'm not crying."

Neji smiled. "Yes you are." he said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." he added pushing my hair behind my ear. "If that's what made you cry..." his voice trailed off as he stared at me.

_WHAT WAS HE DOING?_

"I'm not crying." I said again.

Neji smiled. "O.k then what are these?" he asked wiping tears from my eyes.

"T-there w-was something in my eyes." I lied.

"Something in your eyes?" he asked smiling. He wasan't buying it at all.

I nodded.

"So that's the story you want to go with?" he asked.

"It's true." i replied.

"Oh yeah?" "Then let me see."

Neji leaned closer to my face causing me to move back he just moved closer we did this until I had fell to the floor on my back and he was over me. His face was at mines as he stared into my eyes. "I don't see anything." he said said in a seductive tone.

I didn't know what to say or do. Apparently Neji thought I was a guy or atleast I think he did because he acted as though he did I think. Anyways he was over me with his face so close to mines and-

_knock knock_

My thoughts were interuppted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Neji sat up and helped me off the floor.

"Are you gonna get it?" he asked.

I jumped up and ran to the door. Sakura stood there. "Hey Kyo." she said.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked touching my face. "You look red." she added.

"It's nothing." I said quickly.

"Wow where did all those come from?" Sakura asked looking past me to the flowers.

I shrugged.

Sakura just grabbed my hand. "Nami told me to come get you she said she could use your help to get girls to sign up." she said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're cute." Sakura said blushing. "And I guess if girls see you they'll-

"O.k he gets it." Neji said walking between us causing Sakura to drop my hand. She stared at him for a bit before smiling.

"Are you jealous Neji?" she asked. "Nami wouldn't mind you coming too I think you're more popular anyway." she said. then turning to me she whispered. "No offense."

"I'll pass." he said walking out of the room. "See ya Kyo." he said before disappearing down the hall.

Sakura sighed. "Oh well." she said grabbing my hand again.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed in the boarding room. I had a head ache. All I had heard for the last 3 hours were girls squealing and giggling and asking stupid questions like: "Are you Neji's roomate?" "Why are you so cute?" "I'll sign up if you'll buy me."

O.k the last one was not a question but Nami had grabbed me so fast she nearly choked me. "He's working behind the scenes." she said motioning for the girl to back off.

Sakura bursted out laughing.

It wasn't funny just embarassing. Nami and Sakura got alot of girls to sign up now they were really busy working on wardrobe an stuff like that. They were trying to get as much work done as possible before Sakura had to go to work.

Neji wasn't here. I had no idea where he was. The last time I had seen him was when he refused Sakura's offer. I couldn't stop thinking about how he had looked into my eyes. It was like he was hitting on me or something. Did he know I am a girl or is he just...

I let out a moan. Now my stomach hurt too. It was that time off the month.

knock knock

I wanted to yell go away. But instead I sat up and literally dragged myself to the door. Naruto stood there. He didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to look normal.

"I don't want to loose her." he said queitly as he pushed passt me and walked to the end of the room.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hinata!" "Who else?" Naruto replied hitting hsi head against the wall."She signed up for that auction thing."

"So?"

"So some guy who's wanted her for awhile is gonna buy a date with her." I'm not rich and I can't do anything about it."

I didn't see why Naruto was worried about someone buying Hinata. Sure she was pretty but everyone in this school was obsessed with popularity.

"She's a cheerleader." Naruto mumbled as if he could read my mind. I didn't know Hinata was a cheerleader and I couldn't imagine her being one.

"Oh..."

"She's gonna go off with some rich guy and realize how much she doesn't want to be with me." Naruto said clenching his fist and turning to me. He looked really sad. This was a big change from the normal perky hyperactive Naruto I was used to. I didn't like seeing him this way.

"That's not true." I said.

Naruto stared at me. "Yeah right." "You've never been in love." he said crossing his arms.

I sighed. He was right but still I knew what love looked like. Everytime I saw him look at Hinata I was reminded exactly what it was.

"You know what I do know." I said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I know you can't fall inlove in a day." "If some guy does but Hinata they will only spend the afternoon toghther."

"Yeah and she'll-

I put my hand to Naruto's mouth. "Let me finish." I said. "Like I was saying Hinata loves you Naruto if she didn't she wouldn't be with you."

Naruto nodded.

"Your everything she wants your funny, sweet, hyper, and crazy." I said smiling.

Naruto laughed. "I guess you're right Kyo, I shouldn't worry."

I nodded and smiled but quickly clutched my aching stomach again.

"Thanks Kyo you rock!" he said punching my shoulder and running to the door. "I have to go talk to Hinata." he said.

"I hope it all goes well." i mubled still clutching my stomach.

"Are you o.k?" naruto asked turning around. he seemed to just be noticing somethign was wrong.

I nodded motioning for him to go. He did.

He could be so dense. I was glad he hadn't stayed to pursue the problem.

I groaned as I layed back down and held a pillow against my stomach. I closed my eyes.

I lay there for a bit and it wasn't long before the door opened.

Who was it this time?

I opened my eyes to see Neji. He had a black bag on his shoulder.

"Hey cutie." he said snatching the pillow from my hands.

"W-what?" I asked.

"It's a joke." he said. "Damn you take everything seriosuly." "I heard over a hundred girls signed up for the fundraiser because of you." he said setting down the bag and digging in it.

I shook my head. "It wasn't me, it was Nami's pestering." I said.

Neji smiled. "Say whatever you want it won't change the fact that you're popular now, and that's a good thing for me." "I think I'm beginning to loose fangirls."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." he said still digging through the bag. "I don't want them."

Neji finally removed a stack of papers from the bag and set them infront of me.

"What are those?" I asked sitting up and trying to pretend I was o.k.

"Since you're a part of my gang now I need you to start on these." he said. "They're records of previous fights and other stuff." You gotta sort them out and do the math."

"What?"

"You're not ready to do anything else." Neji replied. "And until you are you just gotta do paper work." he said.

"But I'm no good at math and-

Neji put his finger to my lips.

"I believe in you." he said before standing up and heading for the door.

"Have them done by Seven." he said before leaving the room.

Once again I was alone in the room.

I looked at the stack of papers. There had to be about 500.

I sighed. I better get started.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's the end of this chap.  
I always wonder is everyone imagining these scenes like I am? Especially the scene when Neji is sitting over her staring into her eyes.(lol)  
Anyways please review._


	11. Touch

**A/N__**_ ?? I'm not actually the author of this. I'm updating for Rayne.  
Anyways Thanks for your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
P.s I think Neji's gay_

* * *

"There." I said setting the last sheet of paper on the stack. I was finally finished. My brain hurt from all the calculating. I must have done 1000 math problems. I looked up at my watch which read 6:45pm. Great I had finished with time to spare. Now where was Neji?

Knock knock

"It's open." I said. I didn't feel like getting up from my bed.

Nami creeped the door open and stepped inside. "I have the best sister ever." she said in a sing song voice. She had a pizza in her hand.

"I got your favorite." she said setting it down infront of me. She opened the box revealing a cheese pizza only one half had pickles and weird white stuff on it.

"Ew!" "What's that?" I cried.

"Oh that's pickles and whipped cream." "I've been having the weirdest cravings lately." she said looking up in the air.

"Uh...I'm not hungry." I said shoving the box back towards Nami.

"Tenten you have to eat!" she said pulling a piece of pizza out of the box and holding it out to me. "You barely ate anything last night and then this morning at breakfast..." nami's voice trailed off as she stared down at the stack of papers. "What are those?" she asked.

I quickly covered them with my hands. "Nothing."

Nami stared at me for awhile. Then she set the pizza down and began wrestling with me. "Move!" she cried grabbing my hand. I don't know why Nami ever bothered wrestling me she was so petite and weak that she always loosed. I grabbed both her hands and held them up.

"It's nothing to worry about o.k?" I whispered.

"Then why are you hiding it and whispering?"

I sighed and let go of her and grabbed a piece of paper off the stack and handed it to her. It only had a couple of names on it and numbers.

"What's this?" she asked a confused look on her face.

I searched my mind quickly for a good lie.

"They're a list of guys names who said they'd be willing to buy a girl at the auction." I said.

Nami stared at the paper for awhile then she turned to me. "All those are lists of names?" she asked pointing to the stack.

I nodded.

Nami sighed and stood up. From her expression I wasn't sure if she was buying it or not. "O.k let's go home." she said.

"Huh?"

"I said let's go home." Nami repeated.

"Uh...I was kinda hoping to sleep here tonight." I said slowly without looking up. I didn't want to make eye contact with her.

There was silence. I looked up slowly Nami was staring at me.

"You want to sleep here?" she asked finally.

I nodded.

"Uh...Tenten we're going home and-mmph

Nami stopped and covered her mouth as her face turned bright green. She held her hand in the air telling me to wait right there, then she ran out the room.

For a second I just sat there confused. Nami was obviously going to throw up. Maybe it was due to those stupid pickles and whipped cream. I had better go and check on her. I jumped out and ran towards the door after her.

"Nami-Umph

The moment I had gotten the door Neji was entering and we collided causing me to fall to the floor on my butt. He smiled and reached out his hand. "I thought the girls were chasing after you." he said jokingly.

"She's my sister." I mumbled as I took his hand and he helped me up.

Neji ignored my comment and looked to the stack of papers. "You finshed those?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Really?" "All of them?"

"Yeah why?"

Neji walked to my bed and grabbed the papers and stared at them. "I...would have given you more time if you needed." he said turning back to me. "You must have been working on these ever since I left." he said.

I shrugged. " I thought you wanted them by Seven."

Neji didn't say anything instead he countinued to examine the papers. "Whoa you were right." he said finally.

"What?"

"You are no good in math." he replied smiling as he stuffed the papers back in the bag.

I blushed. "You're the one who belived in me." I mumbled.

"And I still do." he said plopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He was so hot. I don't know why I wanted to stay here with him tonight it would just be a night of temptation. I was another stupid fangirl I couldn't keep my eyes off him for a second. Everything about him was perfect. I loved the way his hair fell into his face and how it hung down his back. I loved his piercing gray eyes. I love the way he sounded when he sighed. I loved the way his chest went up and down as he breathed. I watched him breath slowly as he stared at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head.

"What are you staring at?" Neji asked without looking at me. His voice startled me I had been lost in thought. I jumped a bit. How did see me?

"Uh...I wasn't staring." I said quickly turning away and opening the pizza box. I took a piece and shoved it in my mouth so I couldn't speak.

Neji laughed. "Man you're funny." he said sitting up.

I could feel him staring at me from the corner of my eye. I wasn't going to look at him. I chewed fast as I stared at the pizza box. I stuffed another piece in my mouth just to keep myself occupied.

"If you keep that up you're gonna-

cough cough

I think I had grabbed one of those stupid pickle whipped cream pizza's because a horrible taste shot through my mouth. It was disgusting. Nami must be sick to eat this. I began coughing hard. Before I knew it I felt someones arms around my waist.

"I-I'm n- cough n-not cough c-chok- cough cough

I couldn't get the words out between all the insane coughing. Neji had wrapped his arms around me. He didn't attempt to do the heimilic menuivor or anything he just held me. We both sat on my bed facing the door. Neji holding me and me cough and...well being held.

"I'm not choking." I said finally after the coughing died down.

"I know." he replied.

What the- He knew I wasn't choking and he was holding me like this?

"Then why...

"Just in case." he replied.

My heart was beating fast. I felt like I may pass out at anytime. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't want Neji to think I was gay or something, There was no telling what he might do.Wait...maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. But yet still why was he acting like this.

"I think I'm done eating." I said slowly.

I expected Neji to let me go but he didn't instead he tightened his grip and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Thank you." he whispered in my ear.

I knew my face was darker than a beet. I was glad he couldn't see it. "Uh-u-um f-for what?"

Neji laughed as he pulled away and stood up. "Am I freaking you out?" he asked.

Just then Nami entered the room. 'O.k so eating pickles and whipped cream was a bad idea." she moaned.

"I could have told you that." Neji said taking a small black ball from his pocket and tossing it in the air.

"Oh Hey Mr. Hyuuga!" she squealed. She was practically jumping up and down. For someone who had just threw up for 5 mins she sure knew how to to jump in fangirl mode quick.

Neji just stared at her.

"You don't remember me?" she asked. "I chased you down the hall the first time we met." she added as if that would refresh his memory. He'd probly been chased by serveral girls. Nami was no diffirent except maybe a little older and more crazy.

"You're Kyo's sister Nami right?" he asked tossing the ball in the air again.

Nami nodded. "So you're the one who taught my brother how to charm girls." she said. Why was she being so embarrassing?

Neji shook his head. "Nope, that was his own doing." he replied. "No help from me." "As you can see he's better than me at it."

Nami wrapped her arm around my neck and pressed her cheek against mines. "I guess they like him cause he's sooooooo cute!" she said. "What do you think?" "Isn't he cute?"

"Nami!" i cried.

Neji stared at us for awhile before turning away. "Quit the insane questions." he said sternly.

Nami stood up straight. "Alright, alright, but only if you promise to come to the auction tommorrow and buy a date with a girl."

Neji paused as he was just about to toss the ball in the air again. "No." he said queitly.

"Why not?" Nami asked. "There will be so many beautiful girls who would love to go on a date with you."

Neji shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Kyo help me out here." Nami said slapping me on the back.

"Ow!"

Up until then I had just been staring at Neji half listening to Nami. I definently didn't wnat to help her convence him to buy a girl.

"He said he'd rather not." I said slowly.

"Kyo you're no help!" Nami cried smacking me in the head. Then she turned to Neji. "Well atleast come." she said.

Neji was silent.

"O.k Kyo let's go." she said heading for the door.

I didn't argue with her about staying. I just grabbed the box of pizza and began to follow her to the door.

"You're going home?" Neji asked before I reached the door.

I nodded.

Neji made a face but then he waved. "See ya."

I waved back before closing the door.

* * *

"Nami what the hell were you trying to do!" I cried once we reached the car.

Nami climbed in. "I wanted to know if he thought you were cute." "If he thinks you're cute as a guy he'll definently think you're cute as a girl." "So when you announce you're a girl to everyone maybe he'll like you."

I put my hand to my forehead. "Then why were you trying to force girls apon him by making him go to the auction?"

"Oh that...well the guy's rich and the school could use the money." she replied.

I sighed and stared out the window.

"Tenten you've changed." Nami said queitly. "Before if I had done something like that you would have yelled at me and left for a few days."

She right. I had runaway so many times before. Mainly to Harumi's house. Nami would always come and look for me. Even though Harumi tried to hide me her parents always handed me over. It was pretty funny to think about it now.

"It's not a bad thing." Nami countinued. "You've actually become more caring and friendly which has made my life a whole lot easier."

I yawned and stretched. "Can we change the subject?"

Nami sighed. "Hm...Oh yeah I'm gonna need your help tommorrow with the auction." "Me and Sakura basically got things covered but I'll still need you behind the scenes." "I don't want to see you in the audience and don't you dare bid on any girl or so help me I'll-mmph

I covered Nami's mouth. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Nami exhaled deeply as I removed my hand. She pulled up in front of our house. "Well I guess I wouldn't mind if you bought Sakura." she said jokingly.

"Not gonna happen." I said opening the car door and stepping out.

Nami follwed me inside.

Gennosuke was sitting on the couch. he stood up as we entered.

"Hey sweetie!" Nami said dancing over towards him and kissing him gently.

"Yuck!" I said rolling my eyes.

After the kiss was over Gennosuke turned to me. "How was your day?"

"Tenten has some admirers." Nami said before I could anwser. "And thanks to her the auction is gonna be a success."

Gennosuke smiled and ruffled my hair. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "Is she crazy?"

I knew he was refering to the fact that it wasn't exactly a good thing for me to have soo many female admirers.

I shrugged.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Nami asked.

Gennosuke smiled and put on an innocent face. "Nothing."

"Yeah right you guys were-mmph

Nami stopped and clasped her hands over her mouth then ran down the hall.

"What was that about?" Gennosuke asked turning to me.

"She's probly throwing up again." I replied.

"Throwing up?" "Again?"

"Yeah she already through up once at the school." "It's because she ate pickles and whipped cream with pizza."

Gennosuke put his hands under his chin. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Hm...do you think that's really the reason?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, what else could it be?"

Gennosuke shrugged. "I don't know." "I guess I should go check on her." he said walking down the hall.

I began to think. What else could it be?

I wasn't going to worry myself thinking about it. I was sure it was just her stupid concoction. It had even made me gag.

I sighed and ran up to my room throwing myself on the bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that's all she wrote. So that's all I can post._

_Please review!_


	12. AUCTION TIME! prt 1

**A/N:** Soory i took so long to update. I had soooooo much work to do and other stories to write.  
But I finally got it done so here it is.  
Oh yeah thank you all soooooooooooo much for all your reviews.

* * *

"Tenten wake up you're gonna be late." Nami said as she shook me violently.

"O.k o.k I'm up." I said sitting up and glancing at the clock as I rubbed my eyes. It was 6:45am.

"Shoot!" i said jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered my fastest. Then I pulled my hair into the usual braid. I found it useless to wear the shades and sweater anymore. Everyone knew how I looked and they'd still know it was me if I tried to hide. I pulled on a brown shirt and baggy black pants and headed for the door.

"Tenten aren't you gonna eat?" Gennosuke asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. Besides I don't have time."

Gennosuke threw a yougurt my way. "Eat it." he said.

I sighed and stuffed it in my pocket. Just then Nami came downstairs.

"Remember I need you right after school o.k?" Nami said. "In the auditorium."

"I won't forget." I said as I exited the house.

* * *

I pulled up infront of the school and stepped off my motorcycle and stuffed the keys in my pocket.

There were a few girls outside talking about the auction. When they saw me they began giggling. "Hey Kyo." they said in sync.

I ignored them and countinued walking.

Suddenly the girls began screaming and squealing like crazy. "OH MY GOD IT"S KIBA!" "SASUKE HERE TOO!"

Some of the girls who were walking inside off the bulding paused and turned around.

I turned around too. Behind me were two guys. One wore a gray jacket with a hood. He didn't wear it over his head though. He had short brown hair and he wore a sly grin on his face. He was indeed hot. I could tell why the girls were sqealing so loudly. Beside him was a boy with black hair that hung in his face on the sides. He just like the other one was drop dead gorgeous. He looked annoyed with all the sqeualing and shrieking he kept his head low and his hands in his pockets.

"Ladies Ladies." the brown haired guy said waving like he was some sort of celebrity or something.

I rolled my eyes but I didn't turn away. It was funny some how and amusing.

The guys passed me and began walking up the steps. The brown haired one still waving and the other one still had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Way to make an entrance."

For the first time I noticed Neji standing by the door his back against the wall and his arms folded.

The brown haired guy laughed. "I guess I forgot how cute highschool girls could be." he said scratching his head.

"That happens when you skip school." Neji said stepping off the wall and standing straight.

"You wish you could do it." the guy said grinning. "Too bad your uncle is always up in your case."

Neji looked away. "So what brings you hear now?"

"Wow Neji you changed!" the guy cried. "Before you would have threw me a mile."

"Yeah?" Just anwser the question." Neji said impatiently.

"I heard something about girls being auctioned today I couldn't pass up something like that." the brown haired guy replied. "Especially since Hinata's gonna be apart of it."

"What about you Sasuke?" Neji asked turning to the black haired guy who hadn't spoken since they arrived

"Same reason even though he won't admit it." the brown haired guy anwsered.

The guy who they called Sasuke turned and glared at me. "Are you gonna pass or not?" he asked coldly.

Up until then I had been standing there unconciously watching them talk.

"I-I Uh-

"Go!" Sasuke said sternly. "Or do you need some help along?"

I took a deep breath and lowered my head as I began to walk past them towards the door. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist.

I gasped and looked up.

"You don't know how to stand up for yourself?" Neji said angrily.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked at me and nodded.

"I'm Kyo." I said slowly.

"YOU'RE KYO?" the brown haired guy cried. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave Neji a look.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Somehow I pictured you diffirently." the brown haired guy said looking me up and down. "But all's good." "By the way I'm Kiba." he said holding out his hand.

I shook it.

"Sasuke." Kiba said nudging him.

Sasuke just glared at me before stuffing his hands deeper in his pockets and heading towards the door. "The bell's about to ring." he said.

Just as he did the bell rang.

Lots of girls began running towards school.

"Since when does he care about being late?" Kiba asked. He didn't sound like he really expected an anwser. When his anwser was silence he shrugged. "I guess I better get to class." I don't want detention and miss the only thing I came for." he said rushing inside the building.

"Allow them to push you around and they will." Neji said. There was a bit of anger in his voice. Something was bothering him.

I nodded.

He exhaled deeply. "Let's go." he said heading after Kiba. I followed slowly.

I guess Kiba and Sasuke were apart of Neji's gang. Kiba wa spretty friendly it was just Sasuke. He didn't even fully acknowledge me. It was like he hated me already. I wasn't going to worry about it. I didn't care what he thought. It was hard to believe I was the same way not so long ago. I hated everybody except Harumi and now...I didn't even know where the two of us stood.

* * *

"Remember soccer try outs are tommorrow." Gai sensei called after everyone.

I was so tired I could barely make out what he was saying until after the words soccer. Gai had worked us so hard. My legs were sore from all the extreme running and pointless push ups. But hearing the word soccer made me feel so much better. I loved soccer with a passion. Who knew you could find such sensation in kicking a ball across a field. But I did.

"Also there's cheerleading tryouts!" Ino called glaring at Gai sensei.

Gai looked disgusted. "Oh yeah and there's that." he mumbled.

What did he have against cheerleading? I watched Sasuke avoid girls as he made his way to the locker room. He hated me. Then entire day he had ignored me and when he did pay me mind it was when he made a point of knocking my down in P.E. Neji didn't see any of this. I was glad he didn't. He already thought I couldn't take up for myself and he already seemed a bit angry with me.

Naruto slapped me on the back. "Hey Kyyyyyyyyo." he said loudly in my ear.

"Ow!" I cried pulling away from him.

He laughed.

"You seem happy." I said wiping sweat from my brow.

Naruto shrugged. "If she's happy so am I." he was looking at Hinata who was talking to a brunette girl. She did look pretty happy. I was surprised Naruto was happy despite the fact Kiba kept trying to flirt with Hinata.

"Besides like you said no one falls in love in a day." Naruto added.

I was starting to rethink that. Nami and Gennosuke's relatinship had been that way. The first day she saw him she fell inlove with him. But I found it highly unlikely Hinata could fall out of love with Naruto in a day. Well to be technical a few hours.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru called from across the room.

Naruto sctracthed his head and grinned. "I'm coming." he called back then he turned to me and whispered. "The guy's a neat freak and he wants me to clean my side of the room before the auction."

I smiled as Naruto made a face at Shikamaru who couldn't see him.

"See ya." he said before running away.

I looked at my watch. It was 3:36pm. I had to get to the auditorium to help Nami. I looked around the gym. Most of the girls had cleared out. I didn't see Sakura or Hinata anywhere.

"Nami I'm on my way." I mumbled half heartidly.

I began walking slowly towards the auditorium. The halls to the school were empty besides boys who were waiting for the auction and a few girls who hadn't joined.

I pushed past them and made my way to the auditorium door. I was about to push it open when someone stopped me.

Neji put his hands against the door.

"N-neji?"

"Don't go." he said. He said it slowly his voice lingering on each word.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we just go somewhere?" "Anywhere just not in there?"

I looked down at the floor. I didn't know what had gotten in to Neji. I wanted so badly to go somewhere with him but I couldn't abandon Nami. She was my sister.

"I can't...I promised I would help out." I said slowly.

"Please." Neji pleaded.

I shook my head. "I'm really sorry but...hey why don't you come in and watch?" I asked trying to be cheerful.

Neji shook his head.

"It'll be fun." "I really want you to come and so did Nami." And you don't have to buy anyone jus-

"I'll come." Neji said cutting me off and turning his back to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"I said I would didn't I?" Neji snapped.

Before I could reply Sakura opened the door and grabbed my shoulder. "Kyo Nam's looking for you." she said.

I follwed her to Nami who was sitting by the stage she and Sakura had decorated. I couldn't believe it. It actually looked like a real fashion runway. Even down to the lights.

"Kyo thank god you're here!" Nami cried apon seeing me. "O.k I need you to do a head count." she said poitning to a group of girls."

"Uh...o.k." I said walking towards them. I began counting.

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha Boardingschool's first girls fashion show/auction!" Nami cried into the mic. "The auction will be held after the fashion show." You will not get your girls until Five though." The time is Five to Nine so you guys really don't have to pay much for the short time."

"O.k Let's begin!"

The auditorium was full now. Lots of boys and a few girls were sitting in the audience. Neji sat beside Kiba and Sasuke. He looked extremly bored. Naruto sat beside Shikamaru and Rock Lee he didn't look so happy either.

It was my job to turn on the music so the fashion show could begin. I hit play and everything began.

I didn't pay much attention to the girls who walked down the runway until it was Hinata. She waore her hair in a sideways poinytail and Nami made her wear a brown halter dress. She looked amazing.

There were lost of whistling from the guys in the crowd mainly Kiba.

Next was Sakura. She really looked amazing. Nami had curled her hair in such a short time but it looked nice. She wore a pink tank top and a mini skirt. Althouh I didn't like pink I liked it on her.

She looked a bit shy as she walked down the runway but she looked at me and I flashed her a smile. Lots of boys whistled for her too. They started a whole commotion in the back. I always knew Sakura was beautiful I guess the rest of the guys in here were just realizing.

Finally the fashion show part was over and the auction could begin.

The first to go was Ino. Nami introduced her(Not like anyone didn't know her). Then the bidding began. In the end she was sold to some guy I didn't know for $300. I couldn't believe it. Who would pay that much for a date?

A few more girls were auctioned. I noticed that neither Neji, Kiba or Sasuke bidded on either. Were they waiting for someone perticular? Well Sasuke and Kiba atleast, Neji said he wasn't buying.

Nami motioned for me to come there. I dragged myself to her. "What is it?"

"Follow me." she said leading me into the bathroom.

She got some random girl from the crowd to countinue for her while she was gone.

"What is it?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

Nami took a deep breath. "One of the girls dropped out and I need you to fill in." she said slowly.

"Uh...no."

"Please."

"No one is going to buy a guy wit-

"No not as a guy... as a girl."

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the cliffie. (lol) I love them.  
What will happen next?  
Please review. I can't say the next chap will be longer and I don't really know when i'll be getting it done since my mother will home and by the comp for the next week.  
So I updated now._


	13. AUCTION TIME! prt 2

**A/N:**_ I had more time to write than I thought I would.  
I loooooooved all your reviews. I can't belive I got 31. That's the most I've gotten for a single chap.  
Anyways here's the next one._

* * *

I stared at Nami unable to believe what she just said.

"Tenten did you hear me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"So...?"

"No." I said pushing past her and walking towards the door.

"Why not?" Nami asked.

"Just leave me alone." I replied turning the knob.

"Are you scared?" Nami asked queitly.

I paused. It bothered me how Nami always knew me so well. The truth was I was scared. I didn't quite know why but I was.

"Too many things can go wrong." I said finally.

"And imagine how many things can go right." Nami said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't say anything.

Nami began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning around.

Nami pulled soemthing from behind her back. "What do ya know a black wig with purple streaks." she said still laughing.

I glared at her. She had planned this. There was no way she could say she hadn't. That was how I had came here. With black hair and purple streaks although no one had seen my hair then. No one but...Neji.

"YOU PLANNED THIS?" I cried.

Nami shook her head. "No." "Honestly I didn't."

I wasn't buying it. I folded my arms across my chest. "Well i'm not doing it."

"O.k I respect that." Nami said walking towards the door.

I couldn't believe she was gonna give up that easily. The Nami I knew wouldn't do something like that not in a million years.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" i asked.

"Oh I'm gonna fill in for her." Nami said.

"Huh?"

"Yep." Nami said smiling. "I'm gonna march up on that stage and practically beg Neji to buy me." she added. She looked quite pleased with her self. Anyone else would have just stared at her paying her ridiculous plot no mind. But I knew Nami she would acyually do something that embarassing.

I imagined Nami on a date with Neji(if he actually bought her which I doubted) it was disturbing. Yet still everyone knew she was my sister and I didn't feel like the embarassment. Sure she was pretty but still...

I glared at her. I wanted so badly to shake her hard and tie her up.

"You're an evil bitch you know that." I said folding my arms.

Nami smiled. "I haven't heard you talk like that in a while." 'I think I like the nice Tenten better."

It felt good to lash out at Nami a bit. I realized that with just those words I had released so much anger built up inside of me. I missed who I used to be although I was fond of who I was now.

"We're wasting time." Nami said throwing the wig at me and digging in a bag she had.

"I could care less." I said staring at the wig.

Nami ignored me. She was used to my comments although I had been holding them off these past days it was hard to forget what it was like between us before.

"Hm...' Nami said digging through the bag and pulling out an outfit.

"Throw this on." she said tossing it at me.

I studied it. It was a black and red plaid skirt and a red shirt that looked way too small. "I'm not wearing this." I said. The truth was I had never worn a skirt in my life.

"Then I'll wear it." Nami said reaching for it.

I stepped back. "O.k o.k." I said frowning,

"Don't forget the shoes." Nami said handing me some black heels. They were they kind of stuff Harumi would wear.

I couldn't believe I was actually going through with this. This stupid trick. Even if Nami said she hadn't planned it I still didn't believe her.

I ran into a stall and pulled off my boyish clothes then pulled on the girly ones. Atleast it wasn't pink. I buttoned up the shirt which I soon found was a bit too small. I opened the stall.

"Nami this dosen't fit." I said folding my arms across my chest.

Nami stared at me for awhile. "Oh yeah...I almost forgot you had some what of a figure." she said her fingers on her chin.

Nami shrugged. "Well i guess it's all the better."

"What?"

"You have a better chance of being bought looking like that." she said.

I stared at her anger rising within me. This was stupid and I wasn't going through with it. I turned and ran back towards the stall. Nami was two steps ahead. She reached the stall before me and grabbed my old clothes.

"Are you really stooping this low?" I asked folding my arms.

"I'll stoop lower if I have to." Nami said holding my clothes over the toilet.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's this?" Nami asked suddenly running her hands in my pants pocket.

"What's what?" I asked.

Nami removed the her hands and pulled out the knife Neji had given me. I had forgotten it was there.

"Give it to me!" I cried reaching for it.

Nami grinned and stepped back. "You want this?" she asked mischeviously.

"Nami!"

"I'll give it back to you after you go out there." she said."So if you want it back I suggest you get your butt on the stage."

I was beyond angry now. She had a bribing tool and she was gonna use it to the extreme. I thought about jumping at her and wrestling her for it. Of course I would win but Nami was good at screaming and shrieking. In one second the entire auditorium would be in the girls bathroom with the impression someone was being murdered.

"Thirty seconds." I said between gritted teeth.

Nami looked like she was gonna burst with happiness.

"That's perfect!" she cried throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah yeah." I said. "Once thirty seconds are up I'm off stage and you give me back my knife."

Nami pulled away and nodded. "Imagine the guys faces." she said looking up at the ceiling. "I bet the highest bid will be a hundred."

"No one's gonna buy me."

Nami smiled. "You never know."

We stared at each other in silence. All I could think about was what would happen next. What would everyone think? Would they know it was me? Of course they would. They'd have to be completly blind not to know it was me on that stage.

"Where's Kyo during all this?" I asked slowly.

"Oh I'll make up something." Nami replied digging in her bag. I eyed the knife which she had stuffed in her jeans. Just grab it! I told myself. But ofcourse I didn't. If I grabbed it like I said before that would surely be the end.

I turned my back to her and began to walk slowly towards the door.

"Uh...where do you think you're going?" Nami asked.

"To get this over with." I replied.

"Not like that you're not."

"Huh?"

For the next 2 minutes I sat still(well tried to sit still) while Nami fixed my hair. She put it in a high spikey poinytail and let some hang on the side. She put hoops in my ears. For someone who freaked about the piercings before she sure was using them to make her happy.

I refused to let her apply an make up to my face. I was scared of that stuff. But she fianlly got me to let her atleast cover the scar on my cheek. If I went out that way i knew Neji and even Sakura would know just who I was. Not that they wouldn't anyways. Now that I thought about it this was such a bad idea. I always knew that but now it was just getting worst and more scary. I didn't even know why I was scared.

I took a deep breath as Nami applied mascara and eye liner to my eyes. Her excuse: You have to atleast look a little diffirent.

The entire while she did all this she talked about how to walk in heels.

I sighed. If I walked out on that stage I would be Tenten.

Tenten didn't know Neji. She had only seen him once in the shower. I realized that when I was Kyo I was a completly diffirent person. I actaully gave a damn. But that was only because I had them...Tenten didn't have Naruto, Sakura, Hinata or even Neji.

When I walked on that stage they wouldn't see me as Kyo hopefully.

"There." Nami said pulling away from me and looking me up and down. "We're all set to go."

"What about my problem?" I asked pointing to my chest and the buttons that wouldn't quite button.

"Deal with it." Nami said throwing a red tie my way.

I sighed and pulled it on. Where did she get all these insane clothing. I didn't mind the tie though. I actually liked it.

Nami raced back outside to the auditorium I follwed in a more slower pace.

"Temari Sabuto sold to Shikamaru Naara!" the girl who was holding out for Nami cried.

The girl named Temari stepped off the stage.

Nami took the mic from the girl and motioned for me to go up next.

I shook my head and mouthed the words no.

Why? she mouthed back.

I pointed to the line.

Nami rolled her eyes and made a fist.

I sighed and pushed past the girls who didn't seem to have a problem with me cutting. I guess they were nervous. I didn't see Sakura anywhere. I wondered if she had already gone. If so who bought her?

I stepped on to the stage.

"Next we have...Mystery." Nami said into the mic.

Mystery? Was that the best she could come up with?

I shot her an evil look. She shrugged.

"What?" Most of the guys in the crowd cried loudly.

"If you want to get to know her start raising your hands." Nami said tapping her finger against the mic making a thumping noise.

I counted down in my head. 26, 25 , 24 ,23...

The room was silent.

Kyo would have cared but I didn't. What had I expected anyway? People to shout like crazy and throw there selves at me. That never happened back at my old school so I shouldn't have expected it now.

19, 18, 17...

I tapped my foot impatiently against the stage floor.

"Ten." someone said breaking the silence.

"O.k we got ten anyone wanna go Twenty?" Nami asked. "Fifteen or Twenty?"

I folded my arms across my chest still counting. 14, 13, 12...

By now the bid was $85 and apparently I was gonna be sold to that Rock Lee guy. I stared at Naruto in the back of the crowd. He was staring right back at me. He looked like he had just solved the biggest mystery. That couldn't be good. My gaze drifted to Neji, Sasuke and Kiba. Just as it did Neji looked up for what seemed to be the first time since I had wlake don the stage.

He stared at me. It was just like he did when he had seen me in the shower. The same stare he gave me when he looked in my eyes and asked who I was.

5, 4,...

"Eighty Five dollars going once going twice so-

"Five Thousand."

My heart stopped. Did I need my ears checked? Because I could have sworn I heard some say $5,000. But more shocking was who said it.

Neji sat with his hands under his chin still staring at me. By now everyone was looking his way.

"I-I-Uh...hope you said five sounds g-good."

"I said Five Thousand!" said standing up. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

If you called not being able to shut your mouth and an exteme case of shock a problem then almost everyone had one.

Sasuke tilted his head back. As usual he looked annoyed as ever. "Six thousand." he said emotionlessly.

I nearly fell off the stage. Sasuke?? Sasuke the guy who knocked me to the floor in gym? The guy who is better at ignoring girls than Neji?? Sasuke was bidding Six Thousand on me. God I knew they were rich but come on.

Neji glared at Sasuke. "Seven Thousand." he said between gritted teeth.

"Eight." Sasuke said betwen a yawn.

"Nine." Neji said still glaring at him.

Nami was speechless. She had already dropped the mic and her mouth was wide open.

I think I blanked out because when I blinked the boys were at Twenty Thousand.

Kiba was between them looking a bit nervous.

"Um...as a sensible adult I can't allow you guys to go any higher than that." Nami said finally.

Since when had she become a sensible adult? I could go on and on about all the non sensible adul things she did but this wasn't the time.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and sat up straight. "How badly do you want her?" he asked staring at the ground.

Everyone knew the question waas directed to Neji.

Neji looked at me then back to Sasuke then to me again. This time his gaze lingered on me and I felt myself turning back to Kyo because I couldn't move. That's how I usually felt when he stared at me like this.

"Want me to flip a coin?" Kiba asked digging in is pocket.

"Nah." Sasuke said standing up. "My work here is done."

With that Sasuke began to head towards the exit. He sorta waved to Neji before leaving.

"Uh...so um... uh...since no ones going higher than Twenty Thosand she's sold to you Neji." Nami said still looking amazed.

"NO!" Ino cried.

Neji ignored her and looked up at the big clock behind the stage. He pointed to it as if telling me to look so i did.

"Ten minutes till Five." he said. "I'll be back for you."

I nodded.

Neji walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k that's it for this chap. I updated quicker than i thought I would. Please review!_


	14. Date prt1

**A/N:** _Thanks you for all your reviews!  
I think I got more than the last chapter. I updated as quick as I could for you guys. It wasn't easy since my sister is an anti anime girl. She literally watches me write when she wants to get online and stuff.  
To annoy me she reads along well actually sings along.  
Soooooooo annoying.  
Anyways here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

It wasn't until after Neji left that all the commotion started. 

Everyone started talking and yelling. Ino bursted out into tears and started screaming some inaudible things my way.

It was really time for me to get off the stage before someone actually confronted me. I was surprised they hadn't already. It just seemd everyone was just in too much shock.

I turned around and began to walk.

"Wait!" someone called after me.

I turned around to see Naruto. He was walking towards me.

I froze.

What did he want? Whatever it was ot couldn't be good. I knew I should probly take off running but I couldn't. I think I had stood there for about thirty seconds before I turned around slowly. Naruto had been intersected by Hinata who was now talking to him.

I took that as an oppurtunity to slip away. I ran into the bathroom which was full of girls. No one noticed me duck past into a empty stall and lock the door. I let down the toilet seat and sat on it. I lifted my legs so that no one could tell I was there.

I didn't know what I was doing. I wouldn't exactly call it hiding. Maybe waiting.

Yeah right.

Neji wasn't going to come looking for me in the girls bathroom.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I was more than uncomfortable in here.

I played Neji's words over in my head. I'll be back for you.

"I can't believe Neji did that!" one of the girls outside the stalls cried.

"I know!" "I was seriously starting to believe he wasn't into girls anymore and now this."

"What really surprised me was when Sasuke joined the bidding."

"I know atleast Neji has dated before but Sasuke...he just dosen't show any intrest at all in girls."

I held my breath and countinued to listen to the girls go on and on about Sasuke and Neji.

"So who do you think the girl was?"

"I don't know." "Ive never seen her before."

"Whoever she is I bet Ino wants to kill right now."

"Poor Ino." "I think she's taking it the hardest." "I mean yes I've dedicated most of my time to chasing Neji around and I'd leave my boyfriend in a second if he asked me but it all comes down to lust and there is a diffeence between lust and love." "Ino loves Neji...and for a second I think we all thought he loved her too."

"But who knows maybe he does." "Maybe he's just trying to make her jealous or something."

So Neji and Ino had been toghther once. I couldn't imagine it ever happening but apparently it did. I could feel a small hint of jealousy within me. I wonder how there relationship had been. If everyone thought he loved her...

I heard the door open and new footsteps enter the room.

"Hey has anyone seen Kyo?"

It was Sakura's voice. I had almost forgotten about her.

"Nope." a girl replied.

"Last time I saw him he was helping behind the scenes." "Man I wish he would have bought me."

There was a series of lustful sighs. I wanted to gag.

"I really need to talk to him." Sakura said slowly.

"Don't we all?" a girl replied laughing.

Sakura let out a sigh. I wondered what she wanted. Once again the Kyo part of me was throbbing to be let out. I felt like walking out of the stall and taking her hand then asking her what she wanted. But I couldn't do that so i just sat and listened.

The door opened once again. "Hey girls."

It was Nami's voice this time.

"You have exactly five minutes until you are complete property of your buyers." she said.

Some of the girls laughed and some squealed.

"You better get out there the guys are impatient." Nami added in a sing song voice.

The girls giggled more and headed out. The bathroom was queit now.

"You can come out now." Nami said.

Damn she was good.

I let my legs down slowly and creaped the door open.

She stared at me before squealing. "Twenty Thousand dollars!" she cried. "I can't believe it!"

"My feet hurt." I said ignoring her comment.

"Come on Tenten don't act like you're not excited." she said shoving me.

I really wasn't excited. I didn't know how to explain the feeling I had. I had never felt this way before. That's why think it was a mixture of diffirent emotions.

"Seriously they hurt." I said bending down and messing around with the straps that went up my leg. In my opinion I looked like a slut but Nami thought other wise.

"Tenten you're afraid aren't you?" Nami asked. Her tone of voice changed. It now had a mixture of surprise and concern.

I shook my head.

I had never really been afraid of anything. I was the one who had to convince Nami the boogy man wasn't real and there were no monsters under her bed. But now...I think I was afraid.

"I see how can you can be a bit afraid." Nami said bending down infront of me. "A guy who pays Twenty Thousand for a girl will most definently want...you know."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You know?" Nami said again moving her hands in a circler motion.

"Huh?"

"Sex Tenten!" Nami said as if I should be an expert and should have known from the beginning.

Actually I hadn't even thought of that.

Nami seeing the look on my face quickly waved her hands and began talking a mile a minute.

"Uh...but I don't think Neji's like that." "I mean if he was he would probly have been with so many other girls by now and-

"It's Five." I said interrupting her.

Nami exhaled deeply. "Be back home at Nine o.k?"

I shrugged.

"You have to tell me the details o.k?"

I shrugged again.

Nami smiled and pushed me towards the door.

"Twenty Thousand is alot of money I'm sure Neji dosen't want you to be late." she said.

"You were the one keeping me." I snapped as I reached the door. I opened it slowly and peeked out.

I couldn't really see past the stage so I slipped behind it and peeked out into the auditorium.

There were a bunch of girls still there and guys talking to them. Alot of them were leaving.

No Neji. Where was he?

Just as I was about to turn around and head back for the bathroom I felt someones hands clamp tightly around my waist from behind. They pulled me against them and held me tightly.

"Who the-mmph

The hand moved to my mouth.

"I could have went higher you know?"

This was Sasuke.

I tried to pull away from him but he held me to tight.

"You truly are diffirent and quite insane." he said letting me go and turning me around. "I guess that's why Neji went so high."

"I'm insane?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You just came out of nowhere and grabbed me." I added backing up.

Sasuke stepped closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He stared into my eyes. He nodded his head and smiled. I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He was even hotter than this morning. Was it possible for a person to get 10 times hotter in just a few hours? Well he had done it.

"Hm..." he said still staring.

I found my senses and pulled away. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Neji's outside waiting for you." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You should go."

He was the one holding me back!

I was about to walk away when I stopped just to get one last look at him. He wasn't looking at me more anymore. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. I found it compelty weird that no one was around to interupt us. It was just me and him. Nami hadn't even come out of the bathroom. I hope she wasn't throwing up again.

"Go." he said agian.

His voice startled me. "Why should I?" I asked.

"The same reason I'm gonna walk away." "Because I want to."

Sasuke leaned off the wall and began to walk away. I took a look at the clock. It was 5:01. I was late. Well actually Neji was. He said he would pick me up now he wanted me to meet him outside. I guess he probly didn't want to deal with all the girls.

I peaked from behind the stage just to make sure Naruto wasn't there. Being myself I had to be concious of him. Him and Sakura before anyone else I would expect them to know who I was.

No Naruto. I wondered where he was.

I didn't really have time to think. I wanted to avoid Ino too. Infact I wanted to avoid everyone.

I mangaged to slip out of the auditorium undetected. How I did it I don't know. It just seemed everyones eyes were glued on someone else. Once I reached out side I exhaled deeply and looked around for Neji.

I didn't see him anywhere. That's when it hit me. What if Sasuke was lying? But why would he do that?

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

I turned around to see Neji leaning against the building. I had walked right past him.

"I couldn't really go in there you know?" he said. He began to walk towards me. I didn't move. I could have sworn he was gonna bump right into me but he slipped on past me. "Don't just stand there come on." he said.

I turned around and watching him walk down the school steps.

Thos steps...these heels...

I had to admit it. I was terribly afraid to walk down those steps in these shoes. I'd probly sprain my ankle or something.

I counted the steps to myself.

1 2 3 4 5 6 6 7 8 9. There were nine of them.

I sighed and bit my lip.

I couldn't bring myself to walk down those steps I just couldn't. So what I did as an alternative was sit down on the first step and scoot to the scond one. Yeah that seems pretty dumb but if you've seen Nami fall as many times I have (mind you she's an expert on walking in these type of shoes) and if she hadn't been caught by Gennosuke or me she would have probly ended up in a hospital.

I was on the 4th step when Neji turned around.

Instead of laughing or asking what I was doing he just walked up the stairs and lifte me up. He threw one of my arms over his neck and put his free hand firmly on my waist.

"Let's get out of here everyones watching us." he whispered.

I nodded.

Neji helped me down the steps carefully and when we reached the bottom he didn't let me go. My whole body felt weak but not as weak as I did when I was Kyo. We stopped infront of a car.

I had never seen Neji's car. He always walked everywhere. Well atleast when I saw him.

Neji opned the door for me and made sure I was seated o.k before climbing in on his side. He put his arms on the steering wheel and dropped his head in them.

What was he doing?

His body was shaking. He was...laughing.

"O.k so I can't walk in heels." I mumbled crossing my arms.

Neji lifted his head and stared at me. He wasn't laughing anymore just staring.

I looked away. I couldn't just stare at him like that and I felt uncomfortable when he stared at me. I wondered what he was thinking. He so knew I was Kyo!

"You're staring." I said as I looked out the window.

"And you're not staring back." he replied casually.

"Can we just go?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah but first things first."

Neji leaned closer to me and put his hand on my thigh. I gasped as a tingling sensation went through my body. I felt lightness in my lower abdemon. I covered my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Neji smirked. "Lift up your leg." he ordered. Both of his hands were at my calf. I did as he said and lifted my leg although I had absoulutly no idea what he was doing. He pulled my leg into his lap. "And the other." he said taking my right leg. I lifted up and he slid it into his lap as well. So no I was sitting with my back to the door and both of my legs stretced out in Neji's lap.

He began un doing the straps on my shoes.

He did it slowly and gently. His fingers moving around my leg tenderly. I held my breath.

When he was done un strapping he removed the shoes from my feet. The way he did it reminded me of the way the Prince put the glass slipper on Cinderella except he was taking it off.

"So I'm supossed to go bare foot?" I asked moving my legs back and sitting straight.

"If it makes tou happ I'll do it too." Neji said shrugging and removing his shoes.

He threw them in the backseat along with mines.

"Alright let's go." he said cranking up the car and backing up.

We pulled out of the school parking lot and began to drive down the street. Everything was silent.

I countinued to stare out the window as we passed multiple stores and shops. I wondered where we were going. I took a deep breath and turned to Neji.

He looked straight ahead. His hair kinda fell in his face. I had an almost irresitble erge to move his hair back. I almost did it too my hand was about to lift from my side but Neji's words stopped me.

"So now you're staring." he said without looking at me. A grin crossed his face.

I blushed and looked ahead into the road.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Neji asked stopping the car. We were at some type of park. "I guess you being in the same car makes it harder."

"Huh?"

"Who are you?" Neji asked exhaling,

Did he really not know who I was? Or wa she just playing with me.

"Are you hard of hearing because I believe the announcer said Mystery." I replied putting my finger to my lips.

"I didn't ask you your name, I asked you who you were?" Neji said turning to me.

We stared at each other for awhile. Was he really serious? Did he really not know I was Kyo? Did a wig and a little make up change that much about a person?

I sighed. "You'd have to be a fool to not know I am." I turned away from him and began staring out the window again.

There was silence.

"Twenty questions." Neji said finally. "Let's play a game of twenty questions."

"How about ten?" I asked.

"Hm...I guess."

"You know I won't anwser them all." I said still staring out the window.

"Yeah I know." Neji replied.

"It's...not because I don't want to." I said biting my lip. "I just can't." "So make them easy o.k."

Neji opened his door and stepped out. He walked to my side and opened my door.

I stepped out onto the cement ground of the parking lot.

We were both still bare foot. I had to smile.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as we began to walk.

"That's your first question ya know" I said jokingly.

He poked my cheek. "Come on that's not fair."

I smiled. "The anwser is yes."

Neji smiled too. "I guess I'm gonna be careful with what I say to you huh?"

"Another question." I said smiling harder.

Neji put his hand on his forehead. "You're evil." he groaned.

"It's o.k." I said patting his back. "And the anwser is no." "You don't have to be careful." "Infact you can say anything you want to me."

Neji looked up.

I began to skip away. It felt great to walk in the grass bare foot.

"Hey wait up!" Neji called after me.

This was gonna be a long 4 hours. But that's what I wanted right? I think we had spent about half an hour on the ride here. So we only had 3 and a half hours. Twenty thousand dollars for 4 hours with someone as dry and boring as me. I felt myself wanting to make things worth his while worth his money even though it was nothing to him still...

"Run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" I cried back to Neji.

Neji grinned. "You're on"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Another cliffie I know but I love doing this.(Don't hurt me) hides under bead  
Shoot everyone saw me hide.(lol)  
Anyways Next chap will be a countinuation of their date. I'll try and update as soon as possible.  
REVIEW PLEASSSSE!_


	15. Date prt2

**A/N:** _Thanks for your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

I began running fast around the park. Neji chased after me. He was pretty fast. I knew he would be if he played soccer. It was fun to feel the grass on my feet and it helped me to move faster as well. 

We had been running for about five minutes now dodging trees and all. I wished he would just give up so I could go away with my glory of out running Neji Hyuga but he didn't. Finally I was breathless. I collasped on ton the ground.

I lay there on my back. I could hear Neji's footsteps getting closer.

I closed my eyes.

"You tired Gingerbreadman?" he asked bending down. He was over leaning over me so he looked upside down from the way we were sitting.

"O.k so you caught me." What are you gonna do now?" "Eat me?"

Neji grinned. "Well you know I could." "You look delicious."

Kyo would have blushed but I didn't. I just smiled.

He leaned his face closer to mines. He was gonna kiss me. We just met! Well as Mystery we just met.

If he did kiss me it would be like something off of spiderman. When Spiderman kissed Mary Jane upside down. Harumi always thought that was so romantic and wanted to try it.

I could feel my heart beating fast. His lips were less than an inch away from mines. What I did next was so Tenten.

I put my index finger on his forehead and pushed him back gently then sat up. "If you tasted this gingerbreadman now you'd only be hurting it" I said. I didn't mean it in a seductive manner. Hell I didn't even no I could be seductive,but that's how it came out.

"How painful do you think it'll be because I'm hungry." Neji said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"That's your third question." I said putting my finger to my chin.

"Go on anwser it." he said pulling his hand back.

"Well...it would be terribly painful but if you want go ahead."Kill me."

He looked at me before shaking his head. "God, you are so tempting."

He stared at me for awhile. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice lingering on each word.

"A starving girl." I said clutching my stomach.

"Oh yeah." Neji said standing up and looking around. "Uh...what about a corndog?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Sounds good."

"O.k stay right there." he said.

"You say that as if I could go somewhere." "Remember you have my shoes in your car."

Neji laughed. "Well you my friend would be better barefoot then in those." he said walking backwards.

"Very funny!" I called after him. "And you just used your fourth question!"

I watched him walk to the stand. I pulled my knees to my chest as I watched him walk. Either he was a great actor or he didn't know who I was. That wasn't possible though.

I sighed.

I thought the way things were going it was probly a good time to try and button those buttons that wouldn't quite button. I moved the tie to the back and started fidgeting with the buttons on my shirt.

This wasn't quite working they just wouldn't close. I let out a huff and gave up.

"Why'd you have to stop?" "I was enjoying the show."

I looked up. Infront of me stood a guy with short black hair that kinda hung in his face on the sides. He was average height and the way his black hair hung in his face made me tingle a bit.

I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest.

The guy's face instantly turned red and he began talking fast. "No I didn't mean it like that." "I wasn't enjoying it- well I was enjoying it but not like that- I mean I'm not a pervert or anything I was just-

He paused and exhaled deeply before putting his finger to his head like a gun and pretending to shoot himself. He fell to the ground infront of me.

"You know there's a crazy house not to far from here." I said slowly.

He looked up. "Hey I'm not crazy!" "Well if I am...it's because of you."

I found myself blushing again. This guy was...I couldn't explain it maybe I should just say fascinating I don't know.

"Well that still makes you crazy no matter who you blame it on." I said turning my tie back around.

"Come on, believe me there were alot of guys watching I was just the only one who had courage to face you." "You got to give me some credit for that."

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing that guys were watching but I still smiled.

"Wow!" I got you to smile." he said.

I shook my head quickly and covered my mouth. "I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are." he said pointing to my face.

I shook my head again. "No I'm not."

"Then what do you call that?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"A gag." I said.

"A gag?" he asked.

"Yes I'm gagging." I said clutching my throat and pretending to gag.

"Are you gagging because you think the reason I cam over here was your chest?"

"Good reason to gag." I said pretending to gag more.

The guy stood up. "I'm Sai." he said.

"I'm not telling you my name." I said.

He shrugged. "That's perfectly fine my lady."

"Huh?"

"I gotta go." he said backing up. "You know I like you better as a brunette."

"Excuse me?"

"See ya!"

"Wait!"

The guy didn't wait. He just flashed me a smile and went on away.

What did he know about me? How did he know I was a brunette? And the way he called me lady...

I probly would have ran after him if I wasn't on a date with Neji.

(Neji's POV)

A bit of jealousy sparked within me as I watched her talk to him. His ability to make her smile was just...sickening yet I wished I possessed it.

What really bothered me was that I knew him from somewhere I just couldn't remeber where. It sucked when your brain wouldn't function correctly when you needed it.

I thought twice about interruppting them. I wanted to see just how far they would get.

I watched him get up and walk away. She called someting after him but he didn't turn around.

I sighed.

I had noticed before that there had been lots of guys checking her out and it was only a matter of time before one approached her. This reminded me of something.

"Same case secnario." I mumbled.

* * *

"What took you so long?" I asked as Neji sat down beside me.

"Oh you didn't miss me." he said handing me a corndog.

What was he talking about?

I didn't question him. Instead I just took the corndog. I noticed he held a white foam cup in his hand with a white lid on it. He also did not have a corndog.

"You're not hungry?"

He shook his head.

"What's that?" I asked.

He held the cup up so I could see. "The girl at the stand gave me free cherries." he said.

I smiled. It reminded me of Sakura and how the guy at the icecream shop had given her free icecream and she had been completly confused only Neji wasn't confused in the least bit.

There was silence as he stared at the cup and I stared at him. I could see his grip tightening.

"I don't get it." he said finally.

"What?" "Why they give you stuff?" "I can anwser that." "They think you're hot and if they flatter you you'll return the affection I guess."

Neji's grip tightened on the cup and his hair fell in his face. "It's not their opnion that matters." he said slowly.

"Huh?"

"There's only one opinion that matters to me." he said. I could see his grip tightening even more on the cup. It was starting to break.

"Why is there always one person who has the ability to make even the simplest words enchanted, but even the simplest words they won't say."

I stared at him. His hair was in his face so I couldn't fully read his expression. He stared at the cup and not at me.

"Who is she?" I asked slowly.

"She?" he repeated.

"It's not a girl?"

Neji looked at me grinning. "You'll never know will you?" he said patting me on the back.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. I know it was extremly short but it took me ling enough to write it and it probly would have took me a week to make it longer considering on how the computer is the hang out at my house now. Anyways I decided to do a short Neji's pov it wasn't much hope you enjoyed._


	16. Date prt3

**A/N:**_Sorry I took so long to update.  
I have just been so busy and lazy and confused.  
Anyways thanks for your reviews!  
here's the next chap._

* * *

My heart was pounding in my chest. I hoped so badly that this person Neji spoke of was his father or something. Maybe some mentor or anything just not...Kyo. Why I would think it was Kyo? I don't know maybe I was just jumping to conslusions. I really hoped I was.

Neji layed down on his back and folded his hands behind his head.

I bit my lip. "Uh...you have four five more questions." I said slowly.

"That's six. Wow you suck at math!" Neji said smiling.

I blushed. He was right.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"I may not anwser." he replied closing his eyes.

"Why? What do you have to hide?"

"That's two questions." he said. "Which do you wnat me to anwser?"

"If you want to be that specific you just asked me your fifth question." I said laying down beside him.

"Girls are difficult." he mumbled.

"So are guys." I said closing my eyes.

"Not like girls."

"I know they're worse."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

Neji laughed. "We sound like kids."

I smiled. "You're a big kid Neji." I said nudging him.

"So how do you know my name?" Neji asked without looking at me.

I froze. I hadn't thought of that. I took a deep breath buying some time to come up with a quick anwser.

"Everyone knows you, Neji." I said finally.

"Everyone?" he asked. It was mostly to himself. I didn't think he expected an anwser so I didn't say anything.

A cool breeze passed over us. I loved the way it felt. The sun was setting and most of the people had left the park so it was much quieter now. The street lights were just coming on.

"Why did buy me?" I asked sitting up and looking down at him.

He smiled. "I don't really know."

"You're lying! You must have had a reason!"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Twenty thosaund dollars...for no reason?"

Neji didn't speak. I wasn't ready to believe he had really spent that much money just because he wanted to. But then again...he did do things like that. I looked away from him and focused my eyes on a tree.

Neji sighed. "O.k...so... there was a reason." he said slowly.

I waited but he didn't say anything more. I looked down at him. His eyes were still closed and he didn't look like he intended to speak any more but I couldn't just let him stop there.

"What was the reason?" I asked.

He didn't reply and after I figured I had gave him enough time and couldn't take it anymore. Just as I was about to blow up and burn from the inside Neji spoke.

"That day is the shower...you...you had something."

Neji opened his eyes and stared at the sky. "Where'd you get the knife?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I should have thought this out.

I closed my eyes and kept silent.

Suddenly I felt Neji's hand on my face. He took my chin in his hand and turnd my face so he could examine my cheek.

He frowned.

"Am I out of questions yet?" he asked pulling his hand back.

I shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Hm..." he said laying back down.

There was silence again.

"I'm not who you expected?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I can't be so sure yet." Neji replied.

"Who did you you expect?"

"Tell me where you got the knife and I'll gladly anwser you." Neji said opening one eye and peeking at me.

I frowned. "Nevermind."

Silence again.

Neji's eyes were closed and he looked as though he was sleeping soundly.

He exhaled deeply. "Beautiful yet dangerous, tempting yet still untouched, mysteriously still a mystery."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"I was describing you." he replied his eyes still closed.

"Me?"

"Yeah you." Neji said holding his wrist infront of him to check the time. "We have an hour left." he said reluctantly. "Time goes by so fast."

"It sure does." I said grabbing his cup of cherries from the ground. "Mind if I have one?" I asked.

"Enjoy."

I took a cherry and popped it in my mouth removing the stalk slowly with my fingers.

"These are good." I said.

"Man, for the first time I wish I was a cherry." Neji said sitting up.

I hadn't realized before then that he was watching me.

I grinned. "Want a kiss Neji?" I asked in a sing song voice.

Why? Well because we had an hour left what else were we gonna do? Besides he paid Twenty Thousand dollars I could atleast kiss him.

"Uh...let me think." Neji said putting his finger to his chin and pretending to think.

"You lost your chance." I said turning away.

"Hey, come on!" Neji said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nope."

"You don't have to kiss me I'll just kiss you." Neji said turning my face towards his and leaning in closer to me.

I could feel my heart pounding harder than ever and I was a bit dizzy.

Neji paused his lips less than an inch from mines. He moved his head so that his forehead was against mines.

"I can't kiss you." he whispered.

"O.k..." I said a bit confused.

"Not until I know who you are."

Neji took my hand and plaved it on his heart. "This is what you do to me." he whispered slowly. "There's only been one other person who makes me feel that way and I'm hoping you're..." his voice drifted off again.

"You're hoping I'm what?"

"I'm hoping I'm not what I think I am"  
-

* * *

"How did it go?" Nami asked practiaclly knocking me down as I entered my house.

I shrugged and tried to push past her but she grabbed me. "Tell me all the details!" she cried her eyes lowering to my feet. "And why are you barefoot?"

"I ran away." I replied.

Nami dropped her arms to her side her face filled with shock.

I pushed on past her and walked up to my room. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before she met me there.

I sat down on my bed. I felt like crying.

Yes I had ran away from Neji. I couldn't just sit there any longer. If I had I might have told him I was Kyo not that that was such a bad thing but I just wanted so badly to pull off this dare. Although me and Harumi weren't so close anymore I felt as though this was the only thing that kept us somewhere. I told her I'd do it and I was gonna keep my word.

knock knock

"Go away." I said. I didn't say it forcefully because I think part of me wanted Nami to enter. Besides I knew she would enter regardless.

"O.k what happened?" she asked sitting down beside me.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Come on Tenten tell me pleaaaaaaaaaase" Nami practically whined.

I sighed and removed the stupid wig letting my hair fall down in my face.

"I don't want to talk about it now o.k?"

Nami nodded slowly. "O.k." she said standing up. "But promise to tell me later o.k?"

I nodded.

"Do you need anything?" she asked before shutting the door.

I shook my head.

"Oh...here."

Nami dug in her pocket and placed the knife on my dresser.

"By the way that Naruto guy called about a thousand times." she said looking up at the ceiling. "I had to turn off your phone. You might wanna call him when you're feeling better."

I didn't say anything.

"Goodnight." Nami whispered as she turned off the light and shut the door.

I probly should have called Naruto back but I couldn't do that right now. Right now I just wanted to be alone.

I made my way over to the dresser on the darkness and grabbed the knife then I made my way back to my bed. Once there I cuddled under the covers and fell asleep.  
-

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chap.  
It wasn't exactly a cliffie since it had an ending.  
So please review._


	17. School and soccer

**A/N:**_Thanks for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

I couldn't stay asleep. I had woken up multiple times and finally I decided to stop trying, It was 4:00am now.

Nami creaped my room door open. "You're up?" she whispered.

I stared at her before laying back down and pulling the covers over my head. "Go to sleep."

"I could say the same to you." she said stepping inside and sitting down beside me.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened now?" she asked.

I sighed and sat up. I might as well tell her.

The next 5 minutes were spent telling Nami what happened on me and Neji's date. I left out the part about Sai and everything that happened after the corndog.

"So...wait you just ran away after you ate?" Nami asked confused.

"No we made out." I said sarcastically as I pulled the covers back over my head and closed my eyes.

Nami didn't leave just yet. She wrapped her arm around me and pressed her cheek against mines. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine." she whispered.

Instead of yelling at her to go away or pushing her away and getting up. I just layed there.

We both fell asleep not too much later.  
-

* * *

I pulled up infront of the school and stepped off my motorcycle.

Even after all Nami's begging for me to stay home I still found myself here. I really wouldn't have minded staying home if soccer try outs weren't today. As much as I didn't want to face everyone I wanted to play soccer.

I had debated on whether to wear a jacket and shades but I finally decided that it was stupid and would only draw attention to myself. I didn't need any more attention. But I thought it would be alot better if I changed my hair a bit. So I let some of it fall more into my face so that yoou couldn't see it so much. Yes I was hiding behind my hair.

The parking lot was filled with squealing girls all retelling their stories from last night.

I didn't see Sakura among any of them. I wondered who had bought her.

I walked slowly towards the school keeping my head down low. I didn't know why I was trying to hide when I knew full and well I was gonna have to face everyone. What scared me the most was facing Naruto. I was so sure he had me figured out.

Speaking of Naruto there he was standing infront of me his arms folded across his chest. "You!" he cried.

"Hey Naruto." I mumbled.

"You!" he cried again.

"What?"

"You!"

"O.k Naruto you really gotta stop doing that." I said pushing past him and walking on inside.

He put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me. "You!" he cried again.

I sighed and listened to Naruto say you about 30 more times before he finally lost his breath and had to stop.

He put his finger up telling me to wait while he caught his breath.

"Y-you...where were you last night?" he asked.

"Home."

"You know that girl on stage...she looked alot like you."

"No I don't know. I didn't see her." I said opening my locker.

"Hm..." Naruto said. I could just imagine him putting his finger on his chin although I couldn't see him since he was standing behind my locker door. "Do you have a twin?" he asked.

"No Naruto." I said rolling my eyes.

"O.k." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"I said o.k." Naruto repeated.

I couldn't believe it just like that he was gonna believe me? He really wan dense.

"Have you seen Hinata?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope." I replied.

"I haven't heard from her since yesterday before she went on her date. That Kiba guy brought her. I knew that was gonna happen! I called her a thousand times and I even waited outside her dorm room all night and she never came home! I fell asleep out there and Ino kicked me!"

"Maybe she slept at home." I said shrugging.

"Yeah...maybe." he said. His voice sounded distant. "I called you a thousand times too. Where were you?"

I still couldn't see Naruto's face since my head was still in my locker. I wasn't doing anything particular just hiding behind it.

"I was...

"Oh shoot!" Naruto said not waiting for me to finish. "I left my things in my room!" he cried backing off the lockers and running down the hall. "I'll catch up with you later!" he yelled after me.

"O.k." I mumbled.

I sighed. I felt bad lying to Naruto. Well technically I didn't lie but I hadn't exactly told the whole truth either.

"Come on!" I could hear Kiba's voice even before I saw him. He was headed this way apparently with some others. "Don't you want to hear how my date went?"

"Cousin." Neji's voice said.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that." Kiba said. "What about you Sasuke?"

I didn't hear Sasuke's reply. I imagined him ignoring Kiba's question all toghther.

I didn't move. I didn't want them to see me. I knew I was far from ready to face Neji. I knew I would have to sometime but even stalling for a few more minutes helped me to breathe better.

"Hey Kyo is that you!" Kiba asked. He was behind me.

I sighed and closed my locker then turned around.

"Hey." I said staring at the ground.

"Wanna hear about my date with Hinata?" Kiba asked putting his arm around my neck.

"I'd rather not." I replied removing his hand.

"Why not?" he practically whined.

"If you did anything freaky I'd have to hurt you. " I said.

Sasuke grinned. Neji looked alittle surprised but he didn't say anything.

"Well I think I'll take my chances." Kiba said.

"You think I'm kidding?" I asked. "I'll kick your ass. I'm seriously in a bad mood."

Where that came from I don't exactly know? I think it had something to do with the fact that would probly actually kick his ass if he had done anything to Hinata. Mainly for Naruto's sake.

Kiba stared at me. "O.k, o.k I get it none of you want to hear my story." he said waving his hands in the air. "But I bet we all can agree about one thing. We want to hear all that happened on Neji's tweny thousand dollar date." he said turning to Neji.

Neji looked looked annoyed.

"He won't speak!" Kiba cried. "Ask him Kyo maybe he'll tell you."

I shook my head.

"Why? You know you want to hear it."

Neji turned and looked at the passing people. "I told you before it's none of your business." he said sternly.

I shrugged. "That's great cause I could couldn't care less anyways."

With that I turned and walked on towards the auditorium for assembly.  
-

* * *

During the entire homeroom I stared at Sakura. She was the only girl not all bubbley about her date. Infact she didn't speak at all. She just stared at her desk the entire period. She looked the same way she did when we had our talk on the school steps.

The bell rang and I gathered my books and got ready to go to speech class.

"K-kyo." Hinata called.

"What is it?" I asked turning to face her.

"H-have you seen N-naruto?" she asked.

"I think the question is have you seen him?" I replied.

Hinata blushed and looked down at the floor. "Is he m-mad at me?" she asked slowly.

I sighed. "You might want to see for yourself." I said pointing to the hall.

Hinata nodded. "Pray for me." she whispered before running out into the hall. I knew she was just kidding and I trusted she did nothing wrong with Kiba and I hoped Naruto had nothing to worry about but Kiba acted as though they had went there. But then again for as little as I'd known he always acted that way.

I dreaded going to speech class and seeing Neji again. After this morning and all. I persoanally didn't know what was wrong with me. Why I had said what I said earlier and all I didn't know either. Maybe I shouldn't have come to school.

"Hey Kyo you don't look so well." Sakura said catching up to me before I exited the classroom.

I shrugged. "I could say the same about you."

She blushed and looked down as she dug in her shoulder bag. 'I'm fine." she said in almost a whisper.

I didn't say anything I just watched her dig around in her bag. Finally she looked up. "Choclate?" she said holding out a small wrapped piece of choclate.

I took it from her hands. She didn't have to explain to me again the remedies of a piece of choclate. I knew it helped.

"Come on we'll be late for my favorite class." she said flashing me a smile and running towards our speech class.

I sighed.

Sakura liked speech class? I couldn't really be sure. I could tell she wasn't really smiling. I wondered what was bothering her. There was just too many morbid teens walking around this place and I just added to the drama. I walked extra slow to the classroom once again trying to buy time.

Finally the bell rang and I had to hurry inside.

I took a seat in the back of the class. Right then I was really wishing I had worn a hood.

I saw Neji walk inside the room just then. I felt a shiver in my spine. Why at a time like this was I thinking about how hot he looked?

Our eyes met only for a brief second because he turned away. He was defifntly mad at me or something. Maybe because of what I said earlier about not caring less about his date. But why would he be mad at me for that? He didn't want to talk about it anyway.

Neji took a seat in the front row very far from me. If he was trying to avoid me that was fine. I think we needed that anyways. Things were getting to confusing. Maybe I was just thinking about things too much. Neji had never rushed to sit next to me even before last night.

Suddenly Kakashi entered the room his head glued in his book. He nearly bumped into his desk. He looked up at the class. "Oh you guys are early." he said scratching his head.

"No you're just late." Shikamaru said yawning.

Kakashi frowned. "Well you don't know how easy it is to loose time when you're reading something so great." he said looking back down at his books.

There were alot of snickers and whispering.

"Hey you don't think this is a good book?" Kakashi asked sitting down.

Everyone just stared.

"It's a perfect blend of romance drama and adventure."

Shikamaru pretended to gag. Everyone laughed.

Kakashi stood up and folded his arms. "O.k since you guys think you know so much I want you to write either a poem or speech about what love is." he said.

"What?" Shikamaru cried.

"I want it done by Monday." Kakashi said sitting back down.

If looks could kill both Kakashi and Shikamaru would be over killed.

Now I had to write a speech about what love is.

Was everyone out to get me?  
-

* * *

"Neji Hyuga."

There was alot of squealing from the nearby girls. It hurt my ears. Despite all my efforts to avoid Neji I found myself facing him right now.

It was P.E and we were starting the last part of the soccer tryouts. Gai sensei had made us run 5 laps before he would even consider us. Me and Lee finished the fastest. (He was already on the team he just wanted to scope out the new try outs.) Next we had to do some freaky obsticle course with the soccer ball. I aced that too.

Now Gai was explaining our last excersise.

"You will have three kicks that you will try and get past Neji here." he said patting Neji on the shoulder. Neji held the soccer ball in his hands. He turned it around not looking up. "Don't worry about getting it past him because I doubt you will. I'm just judging on the power of your kicks." Gai countinued.

As I caught my breath I played Neji's words over in my head.

"Take it easy Kyo. I want you to have enough strenth for the kicks. And don't hold back because I won't."

That had been the first time he had spoken to me today and it was right before we ran the laps. I guess he wasn't as mad at me as I thought. That or he was just being a guy about it.

"O.k you're up!" Gai said pointing to a guy beside me.

I waited patiently as I watched lots of guys kick. Every single last ball that was kicked was caught or stopped by Neji before it hit the goal. He made it look effortless.

"Kyo you're up." Gai said in a dramatic tone.

Everything about him was dramatics.

Earlier he had a whole fit about how I wouldn't change into shorts and a shirt for the try outs. I told him if I wasn't on the team yet why should I have to.

I walked slowly up to the point where I would kick.

Neji kicked the ball my way and I caught it under my foot.

He moved his head so that his hair fell back in a way so intoxicating I almost lost my breath. But this wasn't the time for that. I wanted to make a goal. No I had to make a goal.

I closed my eyes and moved the ball around under my foot. I let out a deep breath.

_I can do this._

I lifted my foot and kicked. The ball went soaring towards the goal. It inched closer and closer.

_Come on_

Neji caught it. He made it look even more effortless then he had when he had caught the other balls.

I clenched my fist.

He threw it back to me. "Nice try." he said nodding. "But I told you I'm not holding back so you'll have to do better than that."

I exhaled deeply and stopped the ball with my foot once again.

_Two more kicks._

I lowered my head and looked at the ground. Looking at Neji was too distracting.

_Come on Tenten_

I pictured the net in my head. I knew where I needed to kick it. I kicked the ball again. This time with more force. It went soaring much faster than the other one and exactly in the right direction.

It was going to make it this time.

Neji pulled the ball right out of the air and threw it quickly back to me. My mouth almost dropped open.

"Last try." he said.

It wasn't like he was downing me or anything. He was just stating the obvious.

I bit my lip and caught the ball with my hands then dropped it on to the ground. I had to make this shot. It didn't matter if Gai wasn't judging by the shots we made. This was something I wanted no needed to do.

"GO KYO!" Sakura and Naruto yelled from the audience.

God, there was a big audience. I had almost forgotten about them.

I smiled and took another deep breath.

I had to put everything into this kick.

_What was everything?_

I began to think of every moment I had with Neji from the first time I bumped into him to the time when he wiped the blood from my cheek all the way until last night when we sat outside our lips barely apart. As much as I fought the thought I wanted him to kiss me so badly. But it was my fault. I wondered was he actually falling for Kyo?

_I'm sorry_

I raised my foot to kick the ball again. But right before I did i stopped and switched feet so the ball went in a diffirent direction at a much faster speed. I hoped this would throw Neji off.

I didn't look.

There was silence. No one said anything. What the hell had happened?

I opened my eyes. Gai was infront of me his mouth wide open. "I-I-I-

I peeked past him. Neji had the ball beneath his foot. He was grinning.

"I made it?" I asked surprised.

"He got past Neji!" Lee cried his eyes as wide as Gai's.

I guess I had made it.

Sakura ran towards me. "Wow you were amazing!" she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

Naruto was right behind her. He hit me in the back. "I knew ya could do it." he said.

I was still in shock.

Then something occured to me. I hadn't exactly seen what had happened. Had Neji let me make it? He said he wouldn't but...

I looked past Sakura to see Neji but he was no longer there.

Avoiding me again huh?  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That was by far the worst chap I have ever written. Well my brain felt damaged I tell you. Seriously I haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days and then I babysit and take care of my dad. Then my sister had the nerve to get me on suspended from the comp for awhile so.  
Anyways please review._


	18. Confrontations

**A/N:** _I think this may be my quickest update but that's why the chap will be so short. Please excuse any grammical errors. I was rushing since I fear I may be grounded again soon(lol)  
Thanks for your reviews!  
Here's the next chap! _

* * *

The last class of the day was science but God, was it the hardest. I couldn't pay attention at all. All my thoughts were of none other that Neji Hyuga. Even though he wasn't even in my science class I still thought of him.

I wondered if he had let me make that shot. It was eating me from the inside out. That's maybe how he felt when he asked me who I was.

The bell rang and Asuma dismissed us all.

I got up quickly and walked towards my locker. I needed to find Neji. I had to ask him.

"Hey Kyo." Naruto said slapping me on the back. Believe me it hurt. Just like Neji he had a heavy hand.

"Would you stop doing that?" I said turning to him.

Naruto laughed. "Says the guy who got one past Neji." he said slapping me again.

O.k so he wasn't going to stop. I winced a bit but tried to keep a straight face.

"Everything's cool with Hinata you know?" Naruto said lowering his voice.

I nodded. "I could have told you that."

Naruto grinned. "So what about you and Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"She has a thing for you you know that right?"

I shrugged. "So does every other girl." I mumbled.

"Yeah but it's diffirent."

"Didn't she have a date yesterday?" I asked changing the subject fomr me and her.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but she won't talk about it. I bet she wishes it were you." he added in a sing song voice.

"Can we not talk about this." I said closing my locker and turning away from him.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. So have you started on your writing assignment?" he asked

"How'd you know about that?"

"My roomate is Shikamaru remember?" he replied.

"Oh...yeah."

"So did you?"

"No. I just got it."

"Well what are you gonna write?"

I shrugged.

"I could do that assignment perfectly. Hinata is what love is." Naruto said looking up in the air.

I patted him on the back. "You know what maybe you could do the assignment for me." I said jokingly.

"Very funny." he said grinning.

"I have to go." I said walking backwards.

"Where to?"

"My room." I replied turning around fully.

"You're gonna rub you're victory in Neji's face!" Naruto cried after me.

"Good Idea." I said jokingly waving to him.

I walked outside. Which was such a bad idea. The steps were full of girls. When they saw me the nearly smuthered me.

"Kyo!" they cried.

I sighed. "Please can you just leave me alone?" I asked trying to slip past them.

"You think that works?" Sasuke asked removing a girls hand from his shoulder and walking down the steps. He motioned for me to follow him.

I squeezed through the group of girls and ran after him. Surprisingly none of them followed. They could be annoying but sometimes they knew when to stop. I could hear them whispering something about Ino. They were all gasping and squealing. I didn't really care.

I caught up to Sasuke and began to slow down.

We walked towards the dorms silently. He didn't speak and neither did I. I wondered why he had even wanted me to join him.

I took a deep breath.

Sasuke looked at me as if I he was just realizing I was there then he looked back ahead. "So how long are you gonna keep up this ridiculous charade?" he asked.

What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"Hn." he said stopping.

Silence again. I wondered what he was talking about. I had a few ideas but mostly it all pointed to my being a girl.

"Sakura Haruno." he said slowly.

"Huh? What about her?"

Once again Sasuke didn't reply. Talking with him wasn't even talking with him it was looking and hearing a small bit or piece of what conversation should be like then silence. It was sooooo annoying.

I followed his gaze across the parking lot to...Sakura. He was staring at Sakura. She was standing a ways off trying to stuff a book into her shoulder bag. She had a pencil behind her ear and her hair kept falling in her face making it difficult for her to see. She looked really beautiful. I had realized this before but each time I saw it it made me really think. Why wasn't Sakura the popular girl at school?

My thoughts and gaze was interuppted by the sound of some sort of strange motor. I looked over to see a guy I didn't recognize on a motorcycle. He brown hair under a cap and strange markings on his face. He wore all black along with his sly grin.

"So Sasuke Uchiha is at school eh?" he said with a little laugh.

"The school's over there." Sasuke said pointing to the school. "I'm on school grounds. So when you go and get your eyes checked you can work on your insults too."

The guy laughed. "Still snappy as usual huh?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I don't get why you still hang with the Hyuga." the guy went on.

"Shut up and state your business." Sasuke said angrily.

"O.k o.k." the guy said waving his hands infront of him. He began to dig in his pocket. he removed a small envelope and tossed it at me. "Take that to the Hyuga, messenger boy." with that he drove away.

"Messenger boy?" I repeated looking down at the envelope which was white. It had a X written in what looked like blood but I hoped it wasn't. "Who was that?" I asked turning to Sasuke.

"Neji didn't tell you anything did he?" he asked making a face.

I blushed and shook my head.

"That guy you just saw was from a rival gang." Sasuke explained.

I nodded. "What did he mean about your still with Neji?"

"That's none of your business messenger boy." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Go deliver your message."

I looked at his hand on my shoulder. He moved it back and turned away and began walking.

"Where are y-

"Go deliver the message." Sasuke said cutting me off.

I sighed and took another look at the envelope. I wondered what it was. I looked back up at Sasuke. I wondered what he meant when he had spoken Sakura's name.

I made my way up to my room staring at the envelope the entire time. I rehearsed my conversation with Neji. I would give him the envelope and tell him who it was from. Then I would casually ask him about the soccer try outs. Yeah that's what I would do.

Finally I made it toour room. I really hoped Neji was there. I took a deep breath and creeped the door open a bit and stepped inside.

I blinked. Neji was there but so was Ino.

They were sitting on his bed. Neji facing me and Ino's back towards me.

"Oh my god Neji!" she cried hugging him. "You don't understand! I never stopped loving you and for you to come back to me and..." her voice drifited off as she hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." she said. Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah...I know what love is." Neji said in almost a whisper. His voice was seemed somewhat sad. He wasn't looking at Ino but at me.

Ino pulled away from him and took his chin in her hands and leaned in to kiss him. Neji moved his face so that she wasn't able.

"Oh...I get it we have to work back up to that." Ino said slowly. "O.k we will and...wha-what are you staring at?"

Ino turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm interuppting." I said feeling for the knob on the door.

"No, no you're not." Ino said standing up. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

"Huh?"

I was confused.

Ino threw her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for delivering that note to Neji." she said pulling away. "You don't know how much this means to me."

I didn't say anything.

"Remember you still have a favor." she said winking. She turned to Neji and blew him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight right?" she asked.

Neji shrugged. "I guess."

I couldn't help but notice he didn't seem too enthused.

Ino waved one last time and left. It was now only me and Neji. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I knew fairly well what had just happened. Neji had taken Ino back.

"Uh...here." I said handing him the envelope.

He took it slowly from my hand. The way he did it caused our fingers to brush sending a electric feeling through my entire body. It was so weird. I had infact been with Neji most of yesterday and we had been really close to each other. We had even almost kissed. Why was it that now I was feeling this way? I remembered Nami saying what kind of relationship she wanted. She said that she wanted to find a guy that she could kiss everyday but each time it felt electric and like something new. I never knew what she meant or even cared but now...I think I knew too well.

Neji stared at it for awhile before laying it on his bed and sighing.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked looking up.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about. I can take care of myself."

Neji closed his eyes and nodded.

I bit my lip. For some reason I didn't feel like asking him about soccer anymore. I felt like falling into his arms and crying.

Why? Why was he getting back toghther with Ino?

Neji took a deep breath. "Kyo I-

"No. You don't have to explain anything to me. Like I said before I couldn't care less." I said shaking my head.

"That's great because I wasn't explaining anything to you." Neji said clenching his fist.

_ring ring_

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and examanined the number. It was Nami. Normally I would just have ignored it but right now I couldn't bring myself to look back up at Neji or leave so I just closed my eyes and anwsered he phone.

"Tenten!" Nami cried frantically the moment I picked up.

"What?"

"I'M DYING!" she cried.

"Huh?"

"I SAID I'M DYING!" she repeated even louder.

"O.k...uh...where's Gennosuke?"

"He's not here." she said sobbing.

"Want me to call an ambulance?" I asked. She was making me pretty nervous.

"No! I just want you to come home." Nami said a little calmer.

"What? No I'm calling an ambulance." I said.

"No! I just want you to come home now!" Nami cried.

"O.k o.k I'm coming." I said quickly. "But are you sure you don't-

"I SAD NO!"

"Alright."

"Hurry!" Nami cried.

I nodded and hung up the phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked standing up. His entire expression had changed.

I glared at him. "Nothing I feeling explaining to you." I said angrily as I rushed out the door.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. I hope I provided you guys with alot of drama and un anwsered questions(lol.  
I'm so liking SasukeTenten right now and I don't know why. Hm.  
Anyways please review._


	19. One in a million

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

The entire ride to my house I thought of all the possible things that could be wrong with Nami. Although she got on my nerves most of the time I didn't want her to die. Then where would I be? And Gennosuke?

I wondered why she didn't want me to call an ambulance.

"Please let her be o.k." I chanted.

Once I pulled up in my driveway I ran straight inside. "Nami!" I cried loudly.

"I"m up here!" she cried from upstairs.

I took a deep breath and ran upstairs my fastest preparing for the worst.

I pushed Nami's door open. She was on her bed curled in a small ball shaking. There was no blood or anything like I expected.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"I'm d-dying." she said between sobs.

I was so afraid to walk towards her. I had already watched my mother die and to watch Nami...I couldn't do it.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. My voice was shaky.

Nami was clutching something tightly in her hands. She threw it at me. "Look!" she cried.

Something small and white landed on the floor by my feet. I stared at it. "What is it?" I asked picking it up slowly.

Nami didn't anwser.

Wait a second this was...Nami wasn't dying she was...pregnant.

I looked up. "You're preganant?"

Nami nodded. "Dying!"

I frowned. "You scared me!" I cried running towards the bed and slapping her. "I thought...well I don't know what I thought."

Nami sat up. "It's the same thing." she said sniffling. "I'm dying. This is horrible!"

"You're not dying."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes!"

"Where's the proof?"

"So...cold." she said falling backwards on to the bed and curling back up into a ball. She could be so dramatic. I couldn't believe this was it. Nami was infact pregnant. Well if that test thing was right. That would explain the nasty cravings for pickles and whipped cream and all the puking.

I sighed. "So...does Gennosuke know?"

She shook her head. "And he's not findng out."

"Huh? What are you talking about he has to find out sooner or later. What's he gonna think when you wake up with a big stomach?"

"I won't wake up with a big stomach." Nami said slowly.

"What are you talking about?'

"I'm not having a baby." she said sitting up again. "There are ways to deal with this type of thing."

"Are you saying..."

Nami nodded.

I blinked. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

I stared at her unable to believe what she just said. That was so unlike her. She wasn't that type of person to do something like that. And then Gennosuke...he would probly die. I'm sure he would except the fact that Nami was pregnant if she just told him. Gennosuke was just that type of person. I knew if it were me and I was a guy who had gotten Nami pregnant I wouldn't think twice about an abortion. It was for the kid's sake anyways. Who knows what kind of weird person it would turn out to be. But still it wasn't me(thank god) it was Gennosuke.

"You're not doing that." I said. "Atleast not without consulting Gennosuke. I won't let you."

A few weeks ago I wouldn't have cared if Nami told me she was pregnant and getting an abortion but now it was diffirent. I couldn't let her do this it was wrong. I just imagined how Gennosuke would feel if he ever found out.

Nami smiled a bit. 'You sound like me." she said slowly.

"Huh?"

Nami looked down at the bed and exhaled deeply. "I still remember the day I came home from school and mom was so drunk. She kept mumbling she was pregnant. I was so happy. I had always wanted a little sister. But then she told me she wasn't having it. I didn't know what she meant until she explained."

Nami paused and bit her lip as tears streamed down her face.

I could feel my eyes watering too. She had never told me this story before.

"I remember crying soooooo hard and begging her to please not do that. I told her I would take care of the baby like it was my own. She just laughed at me. She said I was six and stupid."

Nami was crying uncontrolbly now and her words were slurred. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to understand her but I could. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"But you're here Tenten." she said hugging me back.

At that moment I felt sorry for every evil thing I had said or done to her. Nami had done so much for me. In a way she was my mother.

"Thank you." I whispered.  
-

* * *

"Is she o.k?" Gennosuke asked as he entered his and Nami's room.

Me and Nami lay on the bed toghther. She was sound asleep. She'd sniffle every once in awhile but she was o.k.

I nodded and sat up. "I think she needs you."

Gennosuke nodded and walked towards the bed. I stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Wait!" he called after me.

I paused in mid step. "Yeah."

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You know Nami. If you weren't worried about her weirdness when you first began dating her no need to start now."

Gennosuke kinda smiled but I could tell he was really nervous.

I tiptoed to the door and creeped it open slowly.

"Thank you Lady Tenten." Gennosuke called after me.

I shrugged. "It was the least I could do." I said closing the door behind me. The moment I did I felt the tears.

I had been holding them in for Nami's sake. I had to be the strong one at the time but now I could cry as hard and as loud as I wanted.

I walked to my room and fell down on my bed and every tear I ever held in fall.  
-

* * *

_yawn_

Crying yourself to sleep was a good feeling sometimes. That's what I had just done. It was now 7:24pm.

I wondered if Nami and Gennosuke had talked. I wondered what their desicion had been but I knew it was better to wait until they talked to me instead of going to ask.

I reached for my phone and began to dial Harumi's number. I really needed to talk to her.

The phone rang a few times before her anwsering machine picked up.

_Hey this is Tenten. I haven't heard from you in forever and I think I need to speak to you more than ever now. So please when you get the time call me back. You notice I said please right? beeeep_

I sighed and hung up the phone. I waited about ten minutes to see if she would call back and when she didn't I finally decied I should take a shower since my shirt was kinda wet with tears.

I climbed into the tub and let the warm water hit my body. It felt like I was washing away all my worries. But when the water stopped they just seemd to appear again.

I dryed off and pulled on an oversized T-shirt and sat on my bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and well...just sat. I could have done homework. I had alot of that. But I didn't feel like it(not that I ever did).

**ring ring**

I jumped at the sound of my cell phone. Harumi? Was she calling me?

I didn't even look at the caller id I just picked it up and and held it to me ear. "Hello."

"Kyo?"

It wasn't Harumi it was Neji.

"What?" I asked a little disappointed and confused.

"I um...is um...is everything o.k?" Neji asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I just do o.k?" Neji said. His voice was a mixture of anger nervousness and worry.

I couldn't believe he was calling me even after our little quarrel earlier.

"I think everything's fine." I replied slowly.

"You can't be sure?"

I bit my lip. "Everything's fine."

"Are you fine?" he asked.

"I said everything's fine I'm a part of everything right?"

"I was just making sure."

There was silence. I didn't know what to say. Well I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to ask him about Ino. Why the hell had he gotten back toghther with her? But I didn't ask I just kept my mouth shut.

"Hey...can you do something for me?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

"What do want?"

"Do you have a radio in your room?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"O.k turn it on and turn the channel to 97.6." he ordered.

"O.k..." I said climbing off my bed and towards my dresser. I turned the radio on and changed the channel to the one Neji directed me to. "I did it. So what now?

"Shhhhh." Neji whispered.

I sighed.

Suddenly a slow tune I had never heard before began to play. What was this?

A girl began to sing.

_How did I get here _

_I turned around And there you were _

_I didn't think twice or rationalize _

_Cuz somehow I knew _

_That there was more than just chemistry I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_ But I figured it's too good to be true_

"What is this?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I was really confused.

"Just listen." Neji replied.

I frowned and countinued listening.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy_

I blushed. What was he trying to say by making me listen to this?

_They say that good things take time But really great things happen in the blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it You're one in a million_

"Neji?"

"Listen."

_All this time I was looking for love Trying to make things work They weren't good enough Til I thought I'm through Said I'm done Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff Say that I'm your diamond in the rough When I'm mad at you You come with your velvet touch Can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

"Neji I-

"Kyo listen." Neji commanded.

I tilted my head back and let out a deep breath and countinued listening.

_They say that good things take time But really great things happen in the blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it You're one in a million All this time I was looking for love Trying to make things work They weren't good enough Til I thought I'm through Said I'm done Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

I was practically red right now. I bet I was red enough to paint my phone red too. I didn't say anything though I knew Neji would just tell me to listen.

_I said pinch me Where's the catch this time Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time But really great things happen in the blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it They say that good things take time But really great things happen in the blink of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it You're one in a million One in a million You're one in a million_

A slow tune played for awhile before the song ended.

"Can I talk now?" I asked.

Neji kinda laughed. "Yeah."

"So what did you want me to listen to that for?" I asked gripping the phone tightly.

"I don't know Hinata likes it." he said replied. I could just imagine him shrugging.

"You asked me to listen to it because Hinata likes it?"

"Yeah I guess so." he replied.

"O.k...that's um...I don't know."

"I know it was weird sorry." Neji said. "But it cheered you up right?"

I smiled. I did feel alot better. "Yeah."

"That was what I was aiming for." Neji said.

"You aim high." I said jokingly.

Neji laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. Even though behind it all I was a bit worried. Why of all the songs did he pick that one?

"Can I ask you something?" I said after the laughter died down.

"If it's about soccer the anwser is no."

"Why not?"

"I told you the anwser is no." Neji said again. "I didn't let you make the goal."

"You're lying."

"Whatever."

"You are lying or else you'd be more persistant."

"Am I suppossed to be happy you got a goal past me?" he asked.

"Well no but-

"But what?"

"Nevermind."

"Hey look I have to go Ino's here and..." Neji's voice drifted off.

"I get it." I said quickly. "Have fun."

click

I hung up the phone and let it drop on my bed.

"What just happened?" I asked out loud.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. My sister wants to get on the comp and that'll take forever so I'm leaving with this.  
Please review.  
The song was Miley Cyrus's song One in a million. (The only song she sings I can actually stand)_


	20. phone calls,phone falls,perverts,shampoo

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

I collasped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You're one in a million." I said aloud. I let out a deep breath. I had to admit I was a bit freaked out. I didn't want Neji to like me. I mean I wanted him to like me but not as Kyo. It just felt weird. I wondered was he gay or turning? No...he couldn't be. He had just gotten back toghther with Ino and she was a girl.

Maybe I was just over thinking things. He said he was just trying to cheer me up. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

**ring ring**

I looked to my phone which rested on my left. I sighed and pulled it to my ear. I didn't say naything just held it there.

"Kyo?"

This time it was Sakura's voice.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I wanted to congradulate you on that goal." she said. "It was awesome!"

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." Sakura said giggling. "Um...I want you to cross your fingers for me making the cheerleading squad." she said.

"Huh?"

"After the soccer tryouts there was cheerleading. I tried out. I doubt I'll make it though I sucked."

I had complety forgotten about that. I felt a bit guilty she had come and watched me try out and I wasn't there for her.

"You'll make it." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked.

"I just am." I said shrugging. "But really why do you want to be a cheerleader?"

There was silence.

"Sakura?"

"I don't know." she said finally.

"Well I guess it's none of my business." I said standing up and walking towards the window.

Silence again.

"Sakura you there?"

"Uh...yeah um...I bought some choclates as a gift for Nami since she made the auction so great. Do you think she'll like them?"

"Hm...what kind?"

"Synphony bars." Sakura said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Yeah she'll love it."

"Great! I'll bring them over tomorrow then."

I wondered what kind of state Nami would be in tomorrow.

"Uh...maybe...I can get them from you at school."

"O.k." Sakura replied.

Silence again.

"Hey Sakura...about the auction how was your date?"

"There...was no date." she replied slowly.

"Huh? You were in the auction right?"

"Yeah."

"So...what happened?"

"Well...the guy paid alot of money but he never showed up."

"He never showed up?" I asked angrily. "Who was the idiot?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied her voice sounding a bit distant. "I don't want to talk about it o.k?"

"O.k." I said.

I felt sorry for her. Who the hell would stand her up like that. The fact that she didn't want to talk about it made things worse.

"Sakura are you standing by a window?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you see the moon?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful right?"

"Yeah...really beautiful."

"Imagine big beautiful pieces of chocolate falling from it."

"Kyo?" Sakura said confused.

"Just do it."

There was silence. I knew Sakura was looking at thw moon now. I stared at it too. It was big and beautiful. I never looked at the moon much. Harumi used to love making me look at it but I found nothing fascinating about it until now.

"O.k...so big beautiful pieces of choclate are falling from the moon." Sakura said. "Now what?"

"Catch one and eat it ofcourse!"

Sakura laughed. "You're funny."

"I'm also serious now do it!"

"O.k, o.k I'm doing it." she said giggling. "Yum!" They're really good."

"Would I ask you to taste them if they weren't?"

"I'd hope not."

"Yum yum yum yum yum." Sakura sang on the other end of the phone. Her voice was soft and sweet. I couldn't help but think of the song I just heard which made me think of Neji. It would be so sweet if it were him telling me to look at the moon and taste chocolate.

"Now you eat one." Sakura said stopping her singing.

"Nah I'm not hungry."

"Just one eat one pleaaaaaase." she whined.

"If you promise not to cry. Sheesh."

Sakura giggled again.

I stuck my hand out the window and pretended to catch a pretend choclate than I pretended to bit it. "Yuuuuuck!"

Sakura laughed. "They can't be that bad."

"So neither can you. You'll make the squad."

"Thanks Kyo. I really needed that."

"Well I didn't need that choclate but I can live with it."

Sakura giggled again. "I wish I could talk longer but my dad's home." she said.

I could hear yelling in the background.

"And he's mad." she groaned. "I'll see ya at school o.k?"

"O.k."

"Bye."

_click_

Sakura hung up the phone before I could say bye. I really hoped she was o.k. That her father wasn't the hitting type and all. I worried about her...alot. Just like I was really worrying about Nami right now. Why hadn't she or Gennosuke come to speak to me. I wanted to know what was going on. They couldn't possibly still be figuring things out. I was gonna give them 5 more minutes literally.

"What's taking so long?" I said ouloud throwing my hands in the air. That's when my phone slipped from my fingers and out the window. Just my luck.

I peeked out to see if it had broken. I was in luck it had landed in the grass and was still in one piece.

I sighed and opened my door and ran down stairs. I kinda hoped Nami or Gennosuke would have heard and opened their room door and pull me in so they could feel me in on what was going on. But they didn't.

I shut the door loudly behind me and walked over to the ground beneath my window. The weather was pretty nice out here. It was a bit warm so I wasn't cold considering I was only wearing a T-shirt. My objective was to grab the phone and get straight bck inside before anyone spotted me.

"Now where are you?" I said bending down and feeling in the grass. No phone.

Where could it have gone? I felt around some more before standing up.

"Damn." I muttered.

Suddenly something shiney in the street caught my eyes. I squinted to see it. It was...my cellphone. How did it get there?

"Weird." I said raising and eyebrow and walking towards the street.

Thud

I tripped right on the ground beside my cell. "Ow!" I cried.

When had I gotten so clumsy.

I shook my head and reached for the phone.

"So you're putting on another show? This one may very well be better than the last one."

I paused. I knew that voice.

I turned my head around slowly. Sai stood there grinning.

I blushed and pulled down my shirt which had came up when i fell. "Pervert." I mumbled.

"I'm not a pervert I-well I was just-I didn't even like it I-O.k I liked it but-

He paused and put his finger to her head and pretended to shoot himself before collapsing to the ground.

"Once again the crazy house is always open." I said standing up.

"Once again I'm not crazy but if I am...it's because of you." he said still laying there.

I shook my head. i couldn't believe this guy. I didn't know whether to be afraid or what. How had he found my home?

"You're a stalker." I said clutching my phone.

"You think?" he asked.

For some reason this guy didn't strike me as a stalker or scary either. He was just weird and fascinating. I didn't really even find myself embarrassed to be outside in nothing but a T-shirt around him. I wasn't even concerned about him seeing me as a girl.

"You should really get out the road." I said slowly.

"Why? Do you care?" he asked turning to look at me.

"I don't. You can do what you want for all I care." I said turning and walking back towards my house.

"Really?" he asked.

This guy was weird. "I don't care!"

The next thing I knew the guy was behind me. He turned me around and kissed me on the lips. It was slow and delicate. He began to move his toungue in.

I pushed him back. "What are you doing?" I cried.

"You said do what I want."

"Yeah but not to me!" I cried.

Normally I would have seriously hurt a guy who dared try and do something like that to me, but him...I just didn't feel like hurting. That was my first kiss by the way.

"I'm sorry. I'm a sucker for brunettes and it dosen't help things that your so damn hot."

I backed away.

"Then there's the fact that you smell so lovely." he added.

"Who are you?"

He shrugged. "Until you tell I won't."

"TENTEN!" Genosuke called from inside.

I jumped.

"TENTEN!" he called again.

They must have been finished talking.

"I guess I'll see you some other time." Sai said backing up.

I wanted to ask him to wait but I also wanted to know what was going on with Nami and that was way more important. I dashed inside shutting the door tightly behind me.

"Tenten?" Nami said raising an eyebrow. She was in the living room eating a piece of pie.

For someone so stressed she sure bounced back quick.

"I dropped my phone out the window." I said holding the phone so she could see.

She nodded. "Gennosuke she's down here!" she called upstairs as she motioned for me to sit.

It didn't take long for Gennosuke to get down stairs.

"How'd you get down here?" he asked.

"Long story, but enough about me what's going on?"

Gennosuke sat down beside Nami and took a deep breath but said nothing. Nami kept on at stuffing her face. She didn't seem depressed anymore or if she was she was trying to get rid of it by eating.

I stared at them for awhile waiting for them to speak but neither said nothing. I was about to burst with curosity.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!" I cried.

Gennosuke sort of jumped. "Uh...oh yeah...um..."

I blinked.

He took another deep breath. "You already know Nami's pregnant right?"

I nodded.

"It took some long hard thinking but we decided it would be best to keep the child." Genosuke said nervously.

"Really?"

I had never really thought about what they might say. It wasn't that I wanted Nami to keep the child it was just I wanted Gennosuke to there was once a child. But now...keeping it. My stomach began to churn.

"You don't look so happy." Gennosuke said.

"I didn't know you guys would actually...keep it." I said slowly.

"Well I think it would be really nice to have a baby around here. That way Nami would have something to do."

"Something expensive loud and annoying." I said under my breath.

Nami licked her fingers. "You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"It's really not my choice." I said crossing my arms. "I'm happy for you guys if you think you can handle a kid."

Nami threw her arms around me. "If I can handle you I can handle anything." she said laughing.

It was true. She basically raised me. But man I knew what ever children she had would have to be worse. Well...they would be getting some genes from Genosuke and he was sane but the Nami part of them...let's just say you don't want those kids. I wondered what Genosuke had said to change her mind though. Before she was so sure she was having an abortion.

"Yum your hair smells nice!" Nami said sniffing my hair. "Did you use my shampoo?"

I shrugged. "I think."

"It suits you."

I couldn't believe she was just acting like things were so normal. Maybe it was her way of relief and I wasn't going to spoil it.

"Thanks."

Nami nodded.

Gennosuke stared at Nami before shaking his head. We were both thinking the same thing. Weird!

"I'm gonna go on to bed o.k?" I said standing up.

"Are you sure you're o.k?" Gennosuke asked.

I shrugged and began walking. I couldn't stay here infront of all this nervous happy bubbelines.

"Goodnight Tenten." Nami called after me.

"Sweet dreams Lady Tenten." Gennosuke added.

"Goodnight to you too"  
-

* * *

I pulled up infront of the school. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night since there was sooooooo much on my mind. I kept thinking of Nami's baby. I thought of Neji and the song he played. I thought of the envelope I had delievered to him yesterday. I wondered what it said. I thought of what Sasuke meant when he looked at Sakura and spoke her name. I thought of Sakura and her mystery date. I thought of Sai and my first kiss. I thought of why Harumi never called. I think I was officially the most confused girl in the world.

I sat on my motocycle staring the the ground. I didn't feel like moving. I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey Kyo!" Naruto said hitting me on the shoulder.

"Hey Naruto." I mumbled rubbing my shoulder.

"Did you do your assignment yet?" he asked.

"If you're talking about the love thing than no." I replied stepping off the bike.

"Well when are ya gonna do it?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Why do you care so much?"

"I just want you to pass highschool and well...I wanna know what you write."

I stared at him before blinking. "I'm tired." I said changing the subject.

"Me too." Naruto said rubbing his eyes. "I stayed up all night talking to Hinata. She helped with my math homework. Man that stuff is hard."

I smiled. "I didn't know you actually got tired." I said jokingly.

"Very funny." Naruto said crossing his arms and walking towards the school.

I followed him inside. "Did you hear the news?" he asked turning to me.

"What news?"

"Neji and Ino are back toghther." he whispered. "Everyone's talking abou it. I'm sure you know since you're his roomate and all. Hinata was so surprised."

"I don't really care." I said opening my locker.

"Me neither." Naruto agreed. "I just pretended to care for Hinata's sake. She seemed really worried."

"Worried?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "She said something about Neji not being serious and stuff."

I nodded. "Hm..."

"Don't give me that Hm stuff!" You sound like Shikamaru!" Naruto cried slappign ym shoulder again. "If I wanted that I'd talk to him."

I grinned. "I can't help it sometimes."

"Well try. I like you better when you talk to me." Naruto said.

Now that I thought about it I never really did talk to Naruto much. He usually did all the talking.

"Hey."

I turned around to see Hinata standing behind me. "Hey." me and Naruto said at the same time.

"You guys look tired." she said staring at us.

"I am." Naruto whined.

Hinata giggled. "Well wake up it's time for class." she said kissing his cheek.

Naruto smiled. "I think I'm almost there. One more kiss and I'm up for good."

Hinata giggled and kissed him again.

Once again I was left to watch there beautiful romance. They were so perfect toghther and happy too.

"Need a kiss Kyo?" Hinata asked.

"No!" Naruto cried.

"Uh...I'll pass." I said shaking my head.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He was just too funny.

Hinata turned to Naruto and put her finger on her chin. "Hm...oh yeah that's what I cam for. I left my books in your room." she said grabbing his hand. "Mind if I borrow him?" she asked turning to me.

I shook my head.

"See ya Kyo." Naruto said as he followed Hinata.

I sighed and turned back to my locker. I stared inside for awhile suddenly things became blurry than black.

**Thud**

_(5 minutes later)_

"Are you sleeping?"

"Huh?" I asked jumping up.

Neji stood behind me with a grin on his face. I had fallen asleep standing up resting my head in the inside of my locker.

I felt myself turning red. Fortunantly for me the halls were empty. Everyone must have been at assembly.

"You were sleeping." he said laughing. "Are you o.k?" he asked putting his hand on my forehead.

"I'm o.k." I replied.

Neji's hand still rested on my forehead still. "You're pretty hot." he said. "You don't look so well either." he added leaning in closer to me.

"Really I'm fine." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"You..." Neji's voice drifted off. His hands moved from my head to my hair. He seemed like he was in some sort of daze. He leaned his face in closer so that his nose brushed against my hair. "You smell so...nice." he said slowly. After the words left his mouth he seemed to get back into his senses. "I mean..." his voice drifted off again. "Nevermind. Uh...maybe you should see a nurse or something."

"Uh...really I'm fine. I should just head on to class before I get in trouble."

"Since when do you care about breaking the rules?" Neji asked.

I shrugged. "I don't."

"Then let's break them. Let's skip school"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Once again I have made another cliffie but it was for the best. My mom will be home soon and she has the whole week off.sobs and jumps up and down happy and sad.  
Anyways please review._


	21. Entrance

**A/N**: _Thankyou for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Did I hear someone say something about skipping school?" Kiba asked walking up behind Neji. "Wait...it's none other than Neji Hyuga." he said sort of laughing. "Yeah right! Like Mr. perfect attendance is gonna skip school and defy his uncle."

"Shut up!" Neji said turning around and pushing him against a nearby locker.

"Calm down you're going to get us caught." Kiba said standing up straight.

"Us?" Neji asked angrily.

"Yeah. Don't think you're getting out of here with out me."

Neji looked a bit ticked but didn't argue. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked looking around.

"Over here." Sasuke said leaning of the auditorium door.

Neji sighd and turned back to me. "I guess we have a few tag alongs." he said shrugging. "Do you mind?"

"Hey I heard that!" Kiba cried.

I shook my head. "The more the merrier."

"Then let's go." Neji said heading for the exit.

Kiba followed close behind Neji blabbering on about how he couldn't believe Neji was actually going through with this. I watched them go. I didn't move for awhile.

"Your first time?" Sasuke asked walking past me. He didn't wait for my anwser. "Hurry or you'll get caught."

I nodded and followed him. When we reached the door Sasuke was about to push it open before he pasued. He sniffed then turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "You..." his voice drifted off kinda like Neji's. Finally he shook his head pushed the door open.

"Hurry up and get in!" Neji called. He was already in his car. Kiba hung out the backseat window. "F school!" he cried.

Sasuke shook his head and climbed in the front with Neji. I took one last glance at the school before climbing inside myself.  
-  
"Kyo wake up!" Kiba cried hitting my arm.

"Huh?" I moaned sitting up.

I think the moment I had sat down in the car I had fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Kiba asking Neji where we were going and Neji removing the envelope from his pocket and that was when began whining about hy we couldn't do something fun like pick up girls. I could barely keep my eyes open so I dozed off. I sat up and looked around. We were outside of a broken down building.

"Is this gang related?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Kiba bursted out laughing, Sasuke smirked and Neji smlied. "Yeah it's gang related alright." Kiba cried.

Neji climbed out the car and motioned for us to follow. We entered the broken down building stepping over shattered glass, broken bottles, wood shavings and alot of other things. Neji led us down a dark hall then some stairs. I was still a bit sleepy and dizzy but I really wanted to know what was going on. What kind of gang related things were we doing?

We stopped at a door. I could only tell it was a door because beneath it some dim light eminated.

It opened before we could knock or push it open. There stood the guy from yesterday. The one who delieved the envelope.

He grinned. "You're finally here." he said looking at Neji. "He's been waiting for ten minutes now and he's not too happy." the guy added pointing behind him.

"Maybe I should leave and make him wait longer." Neji said.

The guy grinned again. "I've always hated your sense of humor." he remarked.

"Well I've always wantd to kill you." Neji said pushing past him. "But like always I've never had the time for punks."

The guy shook his head. and made a face.

I followed behind Kiba and Sasuke as we entered the room. It was prety big. It looked alot better than the rest of the place upstairs. There were lights making everything easier to see. It smelled of heavy somke. I coughed.

"Hey!" the guy said grabbing my shoulder. "Has he been cut?" he asked looking at me.

"Cut?" I asked confused.

Neji paused and turned around. He didn't say anything.

"Well has he?" the guy asked again.

Neji shook his head.

The guy grinned. "Well you know the rules." he said grabbing my shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Neji said grabbing my other one. "I need to talk to him." he said pulling me to a corner beside the door.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered.

Neji sighed. "He's going to have to cut you." he whispered.

"What? Why?"

He shook his head. "It's something they do."

"But...what exactly is cutting?"

Neji ran his hand through his hair. He looked nervous and worried. He pulled up his sleeve. On his shoulder was a scar. It looked like an X with a circle around it. "Like this." he said.

I blinked. "But...why?"

"You don't have to do it." he whispered.

I shook my head. "You think I'm afraid don't you?"

Neji didn't say anything.

"I'm doing it." I said backing up.

Before Neji could say anything elseI had made my way back over to the cutting guy. "Are you ready?" I asked.

He grinned. "I think the question here is are you?" he said removing a knife from his pocket. It was black and silver. The blade was rough and jagged.

I bit my lip and nodded.

The guy turned to Neji. Shouldn't you be going somewhere?" he asked.  
-

* * *

(Neji's POV)

I motioned for Sasuke to come here.

"What?" he asked when he reached me.

"I don't trust this guy." I whispered. "Don't let your guard down and make sure Kyo is alright."

Sasuke frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "If you didn't think he could take care of himself why did you bring him here?" he asked angrily.

"Don't question me."

"You can't anwser." he said sighing. "Just go and hurry up"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this chap was extremly short but it was either update now or next week. I'm sooo busy with cleaning and cooking for thanksgiving.  
Anyways please review!  
And have a happy Thanks giving!_


	22. Cutting

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews!  
Here's the next chap!_

* * *

I sat down infront of the guy. I glanced back behind me and watched Neji leave. He wasn't even going tow watch. It didn't matter. He thought I was weak and I wasn't. I would get this stupid cut right now. I looked around I noticed for the first time all the people who were in here. There were a few guys and alot of girls who crowded them.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Kiba said pointing to a brunette girl who was playing eith her hair.

"She won't talk to you." the guy with the knife said. "She's with us."

Kiba sighed. "Why'd she have to be so damn cute." he mumbled.

The guy turned to me and pointed to my arm. "I don't have all day." he said playing with the knife in his hand.

I took a deep breath and pulled up my sleeve.

"Kankuro." the guy said looking at my arm

"Kyo." I mumbled.

"Hn." he said setting the knife down and taking my arm in his hand. He ran his hands up and down. "Soft." he said.

"Stop playing around!" Sasuke said angrily from behind me.

"As you wish." Kankuro said shrugging and picking the knife back up. He took my wrist and pressed the point of the knife on my index finger. He moved it up slowly until he stopped at my "Here." he said.

"There?"

My anwser was a sharp sting in my skin. I winced from the pain. Kankuro didn't stop there. He went on cutting slowly forming a circle. I clamped my mouth shut to keep from screaming but it was extremly painful.

"Almost done." he said pulling the knife back.

"Shut up." I said under my breath.

By now blood was tricking down my arm and on to the floor.

_cough cough_

The fumes that the smoke gave off were very nausiating. I felt dizzy.

It felt like it took forever for Kankuro to make one slanted line for the X. I didn't want to look so I closed my eyes. cough cough.

I held my teeth toghther as tight as I could as he cut the other line in.

"Done." he said licking the blood from the knife.

_cough cough_

My head was hurting like hell and my arm felt no better. I took a deep breath and stood up. The blood trickled on down my arm.

"You o.k?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded.

He put his hand on my shoulder and led me over to the wall. "Wait." he said.

"It's still bleeding." I said slowly.

He didn't say anything.

"Where's Neji?" I asked.

Sasuke pointed to a door in the back. "He's talking with their gang leader."

"About what?"

"I don't exactly know."

_cough cough_ "Oh...well if these guys are from a diffirent gang why aren't they fighting with us?" I asked tightening my grip on my arm.

"It's a long story." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm listening."

"Neji would rather me not tell you."

"What?"

At that moment Neji stepped out of the back room. He looked beyond angry. He glanced at me his eyes lowering to my arm and all the blood. He turned to Kankuro. "What the hell did you do!" he cried throwing against the wall.

"I cut him. What else?" Kankuru said grinning.

_cough cough_

"He just cut him." Kiba said.

Neji turned back to us. "Let's go." he said angrily.

The walk to Neji's car felt like the longest walk in my life. I couldn't stop coughing and I felt like I was going to pass out any minute.

"Drive." Neji said throwing the keys to Sasuke then turning to me he said "Get in."

"But the blood-

"Just get in." he ordered.

I climbed inside the car and took a seat. Neji sat beside me in the back. He removed his shirt and took my arm. He wiped the blood slowly and gently. "Does this hurt?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

Neji took something out of a compartment and began wrapping my arm up. When he was done he sat up straight and examined his work. He looked a bit satisfied when he turned away to look out the window.

Normally this would have been a dream come true. Sitting in the backseat of Neji's car with a shirtless Neji but I was so dizzy I couldn't even see straight.

That was when everything went black for the second time this day.  
-

* * *

"This is your fault. If he dosen't wake up I'm blaming it on you."

"You already are."

I opened my eyes slowly. Sakura stood over me her back turned. She was talking to Neji obviously.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and turned around. "You're o.k!" she cried falling down beside. "I was so worried." she whispered.

Neji sat on his bed looking out the window. We were in our room back at the school. I wondered how I had got up here. And where were Kiba and Sasuke?

"Kyo I..." Sakura's voice drifted off. She leaned her face closer to mines. She was going to kiss me.

Plop

Neji threw a pillow in her back. "Let him breathe." he mumbled.

"Oh...right!" she said moving back and blushing. "Sorry."

"It's o.k." I said rubbing my head and sitting up.

"Um...here." she said digging in her pocket and removing some choclate. "I think it came from the moon." she said smiling.

I took it from her slowy. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What time is it?" I asked looking around.

"It's Four." Sakura said looking at her watch. "You only missed the entire day of school."

"Really?" I asked jokingly as I scratched my head.

"What happened to your arm?" Sakura asked.

I quickly pulled down my sleeve which had went up. "Uh...nothing."

"Hm..." she said putting her finger to her lips. I think she might have said something else but her phone began to ring. She looked at the number and sighed. "I have to go." she said standing up. "My dad...well you know the story."

"It's o.k." I said. "Thanks for the choclate."

She nodded and walked over to Neji. She punched him in the arm. "Take care of him." she said.

He just looked away.

"See ya." Sakura said before closing the door.

Now it was only me and Neji in our room.

I looked over at him. He still stared out the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Thinking." he replied still not looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I owe you an apology."

"Huh?"

He turned to look at me. "You're not weak." he said slowly.

"You thought I was?"

He shrugged.

I smiled. "Well I did faint you know?"

"Same reaction I had the first time I smelled those fumes." he said standing up and walking towards me. He bent down infron of my bed. "Your arm feeling better?" he asked.

"Thanks to your first aid." I replied jokingly.

He smiled. "Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Do you...want me to?"

_knock knock_

Neji sighed and stood up. He opened the door. The moment he did Ino flew forward on his wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I missed you." she said.

"Ino you-mmph

She cut him off with another kiss.

I stood up. "I'll leave you two alone." I said squeezing pass them.

Neji frowned.

"You're so sweet!" Ino said waving.

I nodded and kept walking down the hall. I couldn't stay there tonight. Who was I fooling? Besides Nami probly needed me at home.

I took one more glance back at our room. The door was shut.

I sighed. "Why?"  
-

* * *

**A/n:**_ I have to go cook and my mom will be home any moment now so I must leave with this. Sorry if it was crappy I had so much work to do and I was in a rush.  
Please review!_


	23. Drive home

**A/N:** _Once again I was left home alone so therefore in other words another chapter is produced. It won't be long but since I updated so soon don't fault me.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wait!"

I turned around. Neji stood behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

He shrugged. "I want to take you home." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Ino-

"She'll undersatnd." he said cutting me off. "Besides you're in no condition to drive home yourself. You may faint or something."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious about what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Come on." he said walking ahead of me.

I smiled.

"We'll go in my car." he said once we reached outside.

"But tomorrow I-

"I'll pick you up tomorrow too." he said cutting me off again.

I blinked.

"Is that o.k?" he asked.

I nodded.

He grinned. "Good."

I climbed into Neji's car and sat down. We pulled out of the parking lot. "So which way's your house?" Neji asked once we got on the road.

"We're going the wrong way." I said looking out the window.

He laughed. "You could have told me that before hand." he said punching my shoulder.

"You could have asked." I said punching him back.

"Don't hit the driver." he joked.

"He hit me." I said crossing my arms.

Neji shook his head.

I had to laugh. After the laughter died down there was silence. I had a few things I wanted to ask Neji right now. One question refered to Ino and the other to his gang. I tried to debate in my head on which to ask about.

"What are think about?" Neji asked.

"Do you love her?" I asked in a whisper.

Neji looked at me for a brief second then turned his attention back to the road.

"Make a right." I said pointing to a sign.

He nodded.

There was silence again.

"Do you?" I asked agian.

"You have to be specific. Who do you mean when you say her?"

"Who else could I mean other than Ino?" I said sarcastically.

Neji shrugged. "I could think of someone." he mumbled.

What was he talking about? Why would he think I was talking about any of those other girls who were head over heels for him? He should have known I meant Ino.

"So do you love Ino?" I asked.

"She's my girlfriend right?" he asked turning to look at me again.

I nodded. "That dosen't anwser my question though."

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Just anwser me." I said turning in my seat and staring at him. He moved his head so that I couldn't see his face. Only his brown hair. It was the way he had looked on our date.

"Explain what you mean by love." he said slowly. "What exactly do people in love do?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't exactly know what people in love did. I had never been in love. Or was I inlove now?

I sat back in my seat and bit my lip.

"They talk...laugh...they're toghther most of the time...they kiss..." my voice drifted off. I opened my eyes again. "I don't really know."

"Hn." Neji said.

I stared at him. I still couldn't see his face.

"We share all that except a kiss." he said without looking at me.

I froze again. The way he said it I couldn't tell if he was talking about Ino or...me. He and Ino were always kissing.

"That was my house." I said pointing out the window. We had just passed my hous.

"I know." he said calmly.

There was silence again.

"Do you really have to go home?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I think Nami may need my help."

Neji smirked. "Anyone who eats pickles and whipped cream on pizza needs help."

I smiled and punched him playfully. "Stop picking on my sister or I'll have to hurt you."

"O.k o.k." he said turning the car around.

It was queit as we pulled up infront of my house. Neji stopped the car.

I opned the door and stepped out.

"Mind if I walk you?" Neji asked stepping out too.

"It's right there. I'm fine." I said.

"What if you faint?" Neji asked.

"I won't." I said. I was a bit uncomfortable. As much as I wanted him to walk me I was scared.

"I'm walking you." he said pointing to my house. "Now walk so I can walk."

"Neji, really I-

"Walk!" he commanded.

I sighed and began walking. The sun had begun to set and it had gotten a bit darker.

When i reached the porch I put my hand on the door knob. "See, I didn't faint." I said grinning. "I told you I'm not weak."

"Good for you." Neji said leaning closer to me and kissing me gently on the cheek. Before pulling away he licked that same spot.

My dizziness returned. And Nami said she wanted something like this? Where kisses were electric? Neji's kiss had my head spinning and my knees weak and it was just a peck on the cheek.

"Blood." he said. "See."

Neji stuck out his toungue. I could see a hint of red on it.

"Oh..." I said still dizzy.

"If I returned you back to your sister bloody she might want to kill me like Sakura did." he said shrugging.

A nod was all I could manage to do.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Neji said backing up.

"Uh huh." I said my hands slipping from the knob. I watched him climb in his car and drive away. I couldn't believe he had just done that. And in the open too.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. Nami stood infront of me smiling. "I saw that!" she cried.

"S-saw what?"

"I saw it!" she cried again. "I saw him-mmph

She clasped her hand ove rher mouth and ran down the hall. I felt sorry for her and all that throwing up.

I was still weak as I tried to make my way upstairs.

"I saw!" Nami cried two minutes later from the bathroom.

I plopped down on my bed. My heart was racing.

"What's she yelling about?" Gennosuke asked. He was standing in the doorway.

I didn't say anything.

"Uh...Harumi called." Gennosuke said slowly.

"What!" I cried jumping up. "When"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. I don't really cosider that a cliffie.  
Please review!_


	24. Time and time again

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! Hands out cookies  
Opps I'm running out.(lol)  
Here's the next chap. Enjoy!_

I dialed Harumi's number on my phone and put it to my ear while I waited for it to ring.

Gennosuke said said she had called about five minutes before I got inside. She had to be around now.

"Please pick up." I said aloud.

It was like magic. The moment I said those words Harumi anwsered. "Tenten?" she said.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I cried. "I CALLED YOU NEARLY A HUNDRED TIMES!"

"I know...I have no excuse for not calling." Harumi said slowly. "No good excuse atleast."

"Well...it's o.k I'm just glad you called." I said.

"Who the hell are you? And what did you do with my friend?" she she cried.

I smiled.

"This is me." I said.

"What have they done to you there? Normally if I would have said that you would have told me to stuff my lame excuses up my ass and then you'd hang up."

I laughed. "O.k stuff your lame excuse up your-

"O.k, o.k!" she cried cutting me off. "I do owe you an apology and so here it goes. I'm sorry."

"Really it's o.k." I said smiling.

"O.k who is it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you inlove with?" she asked knowingly.

"Huh?"

"Only love can change a person so much and man have you chnaged. So...is it a girl?"

"Huh?"

"You're pretending to be a guy so it's only normal you attract girls. So...are you inlove with a girl?"

I thought of Sakura. She was a friend but I wasn't inlove with her. I thought of Sai. He had kissed me and he seemed failrly attracted to me but I wasn't inlove with him. Then there was Neji. I liked him so much. When I was around him I felt like a completly diffirent person. It felt wonderful.

Tenten?"

"There's one guy"  
-

* * *

Me and Harumi had stayed on the phone for nearly two hours. I told her about everything that had happened so far. She wasn't shocked I had joined Neji's gang but she was shocked that I had let myself be cut. She thought it sounded really painful. It was really painful but I did it to prove something to Neji. I didn't want him thinking I was a wuss. Harumi thought Kiba sounded really cool and Sasuke too. She didn't like Sakura, Naruto or Neji much. She said they were taking her place. How wrong she was. No one could take her place I just didn't know how to tell her that. I had never been good at that stuff. She had been happy about me getting my first kiss or kisses. She thought the Sai one was more romantic. She thought Neji's kiss was just plain weird and so completly unstraight. I told her about Nami's pregnancy. She said who didn't see that coming? To top off our long conversation she had told me that she was coming to visit this weekend. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy. Everything in my life was just happening so fast though.

I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I rested one hand on my stomach and the other on my cheek. I played Neji's kiss over and over in my head. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he know I was a girl?

knock knock

Without waiting for an anwser Nami opned the door and ran towards me plopping on my bed like a 4 year old. "Spill it." she said.

"Huh?" I asked sitting up.

"Why did Neji kiss you?"

"He...uh...there was blood on my cheek." I replied.

"That was his excuse?" Nami asked putting her finger to her chin.

"It wasn't an excuse. There was blood on my cheek." I said rubbing my cheek.

"Come on, I know you know and even baby knows that was a kiss." she said rubbing her stomach.

I smiled. "No I don't know."

Nami rolled her eyes and put her and on my shoulder. "So is he...?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He has a girlfriend."

"He has a grilfriend!" she cried. "After all my hard work making you go in that auction and he gets a girlfriend!"

"He can't exactly find Mystery." I said laying back down.

"So what did Harumi say?" Nami asked changing the subject.

"She's coming here to visit." I said closing my eyes.

"Really? When?"

"This weekend. Is it o.k?"

"Uh...yeah. If it's o.k with you?"

"Ofcourse it's o.k with me." I said.

"Let's eat dinner." she said sitting up and pulling me aling with her.  
-

* * *

"These are pretty good!" Nami said sucking her spoon. She was eating a blueberry flavored yogurt. "They're good for baby too." she asdded dipping her fork back in the container.

"So that's what you call it now?" I asked leaning against the counter. I was waiting for Neji to pick me up and I had nothing else better to do than watch Nami.

"Yep!" she replied happily. "Since I don't know the gender yet that's going to be the name I refer to it by."

I shook my head. "If you keep this up your baby's gonna be whack."

Nami cluthched her hand over her stomach. "You didn't hear that baby." she said. "Tenten shhhh!" she said looking at me. "I hope you didn't offend baby."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I didn't considering it dosen't have ears yet!"

Nami put her finger to her chin. "You're right." she said slowly her eyes lingering to the window. "Neji's outside." she said.

I jumped up and swung my backpack over my shoulder. "See ya." I said heading for the door.

Nami grinned. "Expecting another kiss?" she asked.

"Noooo!" I said reaching for the door knob.

"Well eat this on the way." she said throwing a yogurt at me. I caught it in my free hand. "I don't want this." I said.

"Eat it or else." she said.

I smiled. "O.k, o.k." I said running out the door. I rushed to Neji's car and climbed in.

"Hey." he said. "Am I late?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good." he said grinning.

I blushed and opened the top on the yogurt. Nami hadn't given me a spoon. I'd just have to use my fingers.

Neji began driving.

"What are you eating?" he asked.

"Yougurt." I replied.

"Yogurt?"

"You say that as if you've never had it before." I said licking my index finger.

"I haven't." he replied.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Wow...well you should try it sometime." I said shrugging and digging my finger in again. "It's actually kinda-

I paused as Neji leaned over and took my finger in his mouth. We were at a stop sign. He sucked it lightly licking all the yogurt. He didn't move back and I didn't move either. He slid my finger to the side of his mouth. "Sweet." he whispered.

I was speechless.

Neji put both hands on my wrist and began to pull my sleeve back. "Is your arm o.k?" he asked staring at my still bandaged arm. My finger was still in his mouth.

I nodded.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked looking in my eyes this time.

I wanted to say no but I didn't want him to think Kyo was gay or anything. I pulled my finger back slowly and set it down.

Neji began driving again. "We have soccer practice today." he said.

"I'm really looking forward to it." I said staring at my finger. I was fighting all the erges to lick it right then.

"Are you really up to running?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't faint or anything?"

"Fainting yesterday was a once in a life time thing. I'm not a fainter." I said turning and looking out thr window. We were almost at the school.

"Hn." Neji said pulling into the parking lot. "Did you ever do your assignment?"

"Huh? What assignment?" I asked confused.

"The one Kakashi sensei gave us."

I had completly forgotten about that assignment. I just had no idea what to write.

I shook my head.

"Who's your inspiration?" he asked parking the car.

"I don't have an inspiration. I'm still debating on whether to do it or just flunk."

"Hn." Neji said tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

"What about you?" I asked looking at him. "Who's your inpiration.?"

"I'm not sure. It's sort of a mystery." he replied opening the door and stepping out. As soon as he did Ino appeared like magic.

"Hey!" she said grabbing his hand. "I'm not feeling well and if you guess where it hurts you can kiss it."

I shook my head and walked on past them. She really had a way of making me cring.

"Kyo wait!" Ino cried grabbing my shoulder.

I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Guess who's invited to the masked ball this saturday?" she asked excitidly.

"Uh...all your friends." I said shrugging and pulling away from her.

"You, silly!" she said smiling. "Ofcourse my girls are coming too. You can bring one as a date if you like. And you don't have to wear a mask and cover up your gorgeous face if you don't like."

I stared at her before looking at Neji who made a face causing me to smile a bit.

"What are you smiling at?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"So will you come?" she asked.

"I seriously doubt it but only time will tell. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." I said walking away.

I didn't want to go to some masked ball. Whatever that was. It just sounded like trouble. Besides Harumi would be here this weekend and I wanted to spend saturday with her.

I stood infront of my locker and stared at it. I stared at my index finger. The one that Neji had sucked. I bought it my mouth and touched my lips.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked leaning on the locker beside mines and staring at me.

His voice startled me and caused me to jump a bit. I didn't know what to say. Good thing he didn't wait for an anwser. "How's your arm?" he asked.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Really?" he asked taking my arm in his and and pressing his finger hard against the spot where I hate been cut. "So this dosen't hurt?"

Pain shot through my entire body. My arm was still a bit sore and him pressing against it like that hurt like hell. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Sasuke finally dropped my arm. "I thought so." he said shaking his head.

"Huh?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the locker folsing his arms across his chest. "You never anwsered my question." he said slowly.

"I said I was fine." I said staring at him.

"No...I asked how long were you going to keep up this charade." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." he said standing up straight. "You never fooled me."

I didn't say anything. Was he talking about me being a girl.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Kiba asked hitting me on my back. They just wouldn't stop doing that!

Sasuke was silent.

"That was awesome yesterday!" Kiba went on not waiting for an anwser. "I love watching cuttings and you took yours so well except for the fainting afterwards."

"Cutting?"

Hinata stood behind us. She looked worried.

"Hey babe." Kiba said reaching for her.

"Don't touch me." she said backing away. She didn't move her gaze from me. "Did you get cut?" she asked.

I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to tell the truth either.

"No." I said finally.

Hinata didn't look like she was buying it. She shook her head and frowned.

Just then the bell rang. She grabbed my hand and began walking. "I want to talk to you later." she whispered.  
-

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chap. Not a cliffie they weren't going to talk right then anyway. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can. But you know how me and time on the comp is. (lol)_


	25. The bet

_**A/N:**_ _Thankyou for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

School seemed to go by so fast today. Kakashi sensei had asked if anyone had finished their assignments and wanted to read them. The only one finished was Ino but she said she would wait to read hers on Monday after the masked ball since she would probly add more than.

Instead of using the free time Kakashi gave us to do my speech like I should have. I used it to well do nothing. I just stared at my paper. I didn't know what to write so I just scribbled around on the blank sheet. I couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke said. You never fooled me. He knew. I just knew it.

Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"You write anything?" Neji asked looking over my shoulder.

"Nah." I said balling up the piece of paper and stuffing it in my pocket. "What about you?"

"It's a secret." he replied grinning.

I shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

"I'm glad." she said smiling.

"Kyo!" a few girls called as they walked towards me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're the inspiration for my poem." one girl said poking my cheek.

"No, he's mine!" another girl said rolling her eyes.

"I liked him first!" "You can have Sasuke! "I can have them both if I want!"

Before I knew it several girls were fighting over me in my face. It was sick.

Ino giggled. "As long as it's not my Neji." she sang as she kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go. I'm starving and I'm not in the mood for lunch if you know what I mean."

Neji and Ino left the room. I wanted to strangle Ino right now. I didn't want Neji's toungue to touch hers especially now that I knew how great it felt.

"Let me rescue you." Sakura said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room and away from the arguing girls. They didn't even seem to notice I was gone. Once we were out she laughed. "Scary aren't they?"

"I can't stand all the screaming and squealing. I get enough of that from Nami." I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck.

Sakura giggled. "That reminds me. I still have Nami's choclate in my room. I'll get it after school."

"Sounds good."

"So...have you started on your speech?" she asked slowly staring at the floor.

"Nope." I replied walking towards the cafeteria.

Just before I pushed the door Sakura tapped my shoulder. "Huh?" I asked turning to look at her.

She took a deep breath and leaned closer to me kissing my cheek. "I hope this helps." she whispered before dashing into the cafeteria.

I stood there unable to move. She had kissed me in the exact spot Neji had. It wasn't electric but it wasn't bad. Actually it was pretty nice.

Just then the door to the cafeteria swung open. Hinata stepped out. Once she saw me she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her towards the water fountain. When we reached it she stopped.

I stared at her for awhile. She just looked at the ground.

"So...what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked breaking the silence.

She looked up. "I see you've joined Neji's gang." she said slowly.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Kyo, since you've been here you've become my friend and someone I...can't help but worry about. So when I heard you've been cut..." he voice drifted off. "That stuff is senseless and stupid." she said fidgeting with her fingers. "I never understood all that gang stuff...or Neji either."

I didn't say anything.

"He's been acting diffirent lately. I think I know the reason too. When you're inlove you began to change."

Why was she telling me this?

"So...what are you saying?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"Huh?"

"Neji really likes-

"Who likes who?" Naruto asked patting me on the back. He had cut Hinata off and apparently hadn't heard the Neji part.

"I like you." she said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah but you guys weren't talking about me. So who were you talking about?" he asked.

"I've gotta go." I said backing up.

"You aren't skipping school again are you?" Naruto asked walkign after me. "I thought you were a good guy but now that I know next time you decide to skip bring me with you."

"Whatever."

"Aren't you gonna eat lunch?" he asked still following me.

I paused. "Lunch"  
-

* * *

"Kyo are you paying attention?" Gai sensei yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

He sighed and motioned for me to come there. I made my way over to him slowly. I was at soccer practice but my head wasn't really in it. I just kept think of Nejiand what Hinata had said. Who did he like? It was eating me up inside. Was it Sakura? Ino? Who? Why were there always so many annoying interuptions? Something always got in the way when I was about to get any info.

"I never took you as the ditzy type." Gai sensei said putting his hand on my shoulder and whispering in my ear.

"I'm not." I said sighing. "I just have alot on my mind."

"Well clear your mind. I need all you got at my practices got that?"

I nodded.

"O.k go on." he said patting my back.

"Are you o.k?" Neji whispered once I got back on the field.

I nodded.

He put his hand on my forehead. "You're hot." he said.

"No I'm not." I said feeling my own head which was pretty normal.

He grinned and shook his head. "Well I think so." he said backing up.

"Lee you're up!" Gai sensei called.

Neji kicked the ball under his towards Lee who caught it under his. He began to do the obstacle course Gai had set up.

"So have you decided if you're going to the ball thing?" Neji asked sitting down on the ground.

I shrugged. "I still don't know yet."

"Well if you do go who will you take?" he asked staring ahead.

"I'm not sure."

"Neji, you're up!" Gai called.

Neji stood up and caught the ball under his leg which Lee kicked to him.

"Good luck beating my record." he said looking back at me.

"What?"

"I'm about to set a record that you can't beat. I'm wishing you luck on trying though. See I can be nice."

"I'll beat your time, Neji." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Yes really."

"O.k, I'll make you a bet. If you don't beat my time you have to..., Neji put his finger to his chin and thought, sleep here tonight.

"Here? As in this field?"

He nodded.

"O.k. But if I do...then...I'll tell you when I win."

"Neji!" Gai called again.

Neji gave me one last look before running off.

I had to beat him. I didn't know what I wanted him to do exactly but I would think about. I just win though.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. O.k now I do call that a cliffie and I'm sorry but I have to stop right here. I'm seriously not supposed to be on the comp.  
Please review!_


	26. The winner is

**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chap._

* * *

  
I watched Neji soar through the obstacle course. I had already know he was fast but man, somehow he had gotten even faster. I bit my lip.

"Fourty nine seconds." Gai called stopping his watch.

I blinked. I was hoping for a minute.

"Your turn now." Neji said kicking the ball towards me. I caught it beneath my foot and took a deep breath.

I kicked the ball to the beginning of the course.

"3,2,1, Go!" Gai sensei shouted.

I kicked the ball around the small poles and ran towards the tires which you had to jump in while the keeping the ball between your feet. I was too focused to even count but I could have sworn I wasn't doing well. Come, on.

I reached the part where I had to kick the ball into the goal before turning back around. I kicked it hard and waited while Gai threw it back. Then I made my way back to the finish line.

"Fourty nine seconds!" Gai cried loudly. "That was brilliant, Kyo!"

I bent over with my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. I couldn't belive I had tied with him. I wanted to win!

"You're fast!" Gai sensei said throwing his hand over my shoulder. "I knew I made a good choice in picking you." he added in a whisper before walking towards Neji and talking with him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Neji kept nodding. He raised his eyebrow and looked over at me then back to Gai. I guessed they were probly talking about me.

"O.k practice is over." Gai said after he finished his talk with Neji. "I'll see you guys again tomorrow."

"That was amazing!" Lee said giving me a thumbs up.

"Uh...thanks." I replied.

"It will only be a matter of time before you may even compare to me." he countinued.

I stared at him. I hadn't even heard his time.

"Gai sensei dosen't count my time." he said as if he could read my mind. "He dosen't want to discourage you."

I had to smile. Lee was extremly weird and funny. But so were the other people in my life. I wondered if he had been older and had went to Nami's highschool what she would have thought of him. O.k that was not a good thing to think about.

Lee said goodbye and headed off the field along with Gai.

"A tie." Neji said putting his hand on my shoulder from behind. "You're faster than I thought."

"So..."

"So you sleep here tonight."

"Huh? But-

"You tied with me therefore you didn't win." he explained. "You didn't win."

Stared at him. Techincally he was right.

"So what were you going to make me do if you had won?" he asked playing with the ball beneath his feet.

"It dosen't matter now." I said shrugging.

"I still want to know."

"I'm not telling."

Neji sighed. "O.k, be that way."

"I will." I said looking around the field. I would have to sneak here tonight and sleep...in the grass.

"Afraid?" Neji asked.

"Nah." I replied.

"Hey Neji!" Ino said waving from across the field.

Neji sighed and waved back half heartitly.

"I'll catch you later." I said walking away.

"Kyo!" he called after me.

"What?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"You were amazing."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." he said backing up.

-

* * *

"I just can't seem to figure him out." I sighed as I plopped down on my bed.

"He's a guy. Quit tryin." Harumi said from the other end of the phone. " You are so new to this."

I rolled my eyes and layed down.

"So are you really going to sleep there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to."

"Well if he really likes you he wouldn't make you sleep there. He'd come and rescue you at the last minute."

"That's not gonna happen. He has a girlfriend and he thinks I'm a guy."

"He kissed you right?"

"No, he licked blood from cheek."

"Yeah right. He kissed you and you both know it."

"He didn't kiss me!"

"Denial." she sang.

"O.k, enough!"

"So you admit it?"

"No..."

Harumi sighed. "So tell me where you're taking me this weekend so I'll know what to pack." she said changing the subject.

"Hm...how does a masked ball sound?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Ino wanted me to take one of her friends but I'd rather take you instead. That is if I go at all."

"Oh you're definently going!" Harumi cried.

"Whatever."

"You don't sound too excited. Is it cause you'd rather be taking Sakura?" she teased.

I hadn't told Harumi about Sakura's kiss and I thought it was better not to. Atleast for now.

"You know I never get excited about parties and this is no diffirent."

"TENTEN!" Nami called from downstairs.

"WHAT!" I cried back.

"DINNER!"

"HOlD ON!"

"NOW!"

"You gotta go?" Harumi asked.

"Yeah, I don't exactly want to get on Nami's bad side then she'd probly not let me stay the night at the school."

"Alright talk to you later and see ya soon." she said before hanging up.

I hung up too and ran downstairs.

I glanced at the clock. It was 8:00pm already. I wanted to get to the school by Nine.

"Wow, that was quick." Nami said pointing to my chair.

I sat down. "Well I want to hurry and eat so I could get back to my room at school." I said looking down at the table.

There was silence. I didn't want to look up at Nami.

"I have a project with...Sakura and it's due tomorrow so..." I lied.

"Why can't she come over here?" Nami asked.

"We need her room."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Tenten...that sounds...uh...are you...well..."

"No! I don't like Sakura! Nothing like that will happen. I swear!"

"You can go." Gennosuke said rubbing my hair.

"What?" me and Nami said in unison.

"She has a project." he said shrugging. "Besides she hasn't been there in awhile. Believe me, staying with us can get tiresome."

Nami sighed. "But..." she frowned and looked up at me. "O.k don't do anything...well you know."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Thanks!" I said running towards the stairs.

"YOU HAVE TO EAT FIRST"  
-

* * *

"You actually came." Neji said grinning.

"I don't chicken out." I said walking to my bed and grabbing a pillow.

"I like that about you." Neji said throwing a knife at the wall. I watched it sink in the wood. He stood up and retrieved it.

"O.k, I'm going before you hit me next." I joked.

He turned and looked at me. "You're going out there alone?"

"I'll survive." I said turning the knob at the same moment someone knocked. I opened the door to see Ino. "It's for you." I called to Neji as I slipped past her.  
-  
I sat outside the field and looked up at the stars. This was the queitest place in this city. The moon shined perfectly. It was quite calming. I had snuck in here quite easily. I had half expected Gai to be sleeping here considering how obsessed he is with sports.

I reached in my backpack and pulled out a soccer ball. I placed it on the ground and began kicking it around. I ran towards the goal and stared at it for a good five minutes. I thought about how I had tied with Neji. I wanted to beat him so badly. I sighed.

I was just about to kick the ball when I felt someone's hands on my shoulder.

"Boo!"

I shrieked.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the cliffie. But I have to do school work and cook and then I have an appointment with the eye docter. I actually want glasses.  
Anyways please review!_


	27. Night at the field

**A/N:** _Thankyou for all your reviews! Here's th next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Yep. You're definently a girl."

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind me. Why was he hear and why had I shriked of all things?

"N-no I'm not." I said quickly. "And I didn't shriek I..." I couldn't come up with a lie good enough. Anyone with ears could tell that was a shriek.

"I've known all along...Tenten isn't it?"

I sighed and stared at the ground. "How'd you know?"

"The first time Neji spoke about you I knew you couldn't possibly be a guy. Then when I saw you at school on the day of the auction I knew foe sure."

"What made it so obvious?"

"I won't tell you that since it's none of your business. But for the record..., Sasuke sort of looked away, you are a bit cute."

I blushed. "So what...now? Are you going to tell?"

He smirked. "Really, what do you take me for?"

I shrugged.

"When are you coming clean about it?" he asked stealing the ball from under my feet.

"After this semester." I replied.

"Hn." he said kicking the ball in the goal.

I watched it soar and hit the right corner. He was good!

"Wow! You're good!" I said wide eyed.

"Whatever." he said shrugging.

"Do Kiba and Neji know?" I asked getting back to the subject.

"If Kiba knew you were the girl they called Mystery at the auction do think he would'nt be all over you? And as to Neji...figure it out yourself."

I hated this torture. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"Why wo-mmph

Sasuke clasped his hand over my mouth. "I have to go." he said lowering his tone. "Maybe we can countinue this conversation later. There are a few more things I want to ask you."

He removed his hand from my mouth and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried after him but he didn't turn around.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Neji say from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Nobody." I mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on you." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "The truth was I was feeling a bit guilty. We did tie so...I guess it's only fair that I stay out here with you."

I blinked.

"That's o.k right?"

"Uh...if you want." I replied.

"So what are you doing?" he asked looking at the ball.

"I was kicking the ball and pretending it was your head." I joked.

"Maybe that's why I have a headache." he said touching his forehead.

"I was kidding." I said shaking my head.

"I'm bored." Neji said stretching.

"Don't you have a girlfriend? You should g-

"Can we not talk about Ino?" he said walking towards the goal and grabbing the ball. He threw it in the air and kicked it hard my way. "Catch!" he cried.

I leaped for the ball and caught it with one hand.

"Once again you're amazing." he said walking towards me. He reached his hand for the ball but I backed away. "Nope. I'm kicking it this time."

"Didn't you have three chances to my one?" he aksed reaching again.

I backed away and held the ball over my head like that was going to do anything. He was taller than me anyways and could easily snatch it. It wasn't like holding the ball up from Nami.

"Come on, give it to me." he said taking a step reaching again. At the same moment I tripped and fell backwards Neji fell fowards on me. He didn't move for a second he just sat there with his face inches from mine. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't want him to move but then... "Here." I said moving the ball in between us.

Neji took the ball and rolled off of me. He lay beside me now looking up at the sky. He tossed the ball up and down in his hands. "So why are you afraid?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Neji sat up and pulled me up by my hand and rolled my sleeve up. "Chill bumps. See." he said going over my wrist with his fingers.

"I'm just a bit cool." I said blushing again. I knew that was the worst lie since it was summer and pretty darn hot right now.

"Hm..." Neji said dropping my arm and laying back down.

There was silence. I sat with my knees at my chest staring at the sky.

"Have you decided who you're taking to the ball?" he asked breaking the silence. His voice was slow and queit.

"You'll see." I replied.

"So then you are going?"

"My date says I definently am." I replied yawning. "She's a bit demanding."

"Sounds like Ino. I would really rather skip this ball thing. It's not exactly something I see myself enjoying but she demands I come." he said sighing.

"You must really love her to go then." I said looking down at him.

"There's only one reason I'm going to this party." he said closing his eyes.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Cinderella goes to balls right?" he asked grinning,

"I don't...what...I mean...huh?"

Neji sat up and dug in his pocket. He removed something wrapped in paper. He slowl unwrapped it and revealed a cherry. "Eat it." he said holding it out to me by the stem.

"Why?"

"I tasted yogurt." he said shrugging and still holding it out.

"'I'm not really hungry." I said shaking my head.

"Eat it." he said again.

"I don-mmph

Neji placed placed the dark cherry in my mouth. He still held the stem as he pulled it back causing me to suck off the cherry.

I sat there with it in my mouth.

Neji turned away. "We should go to bed." he said.

I didn't argue.

I grabbed my pillow which was a few feet away and placed it down. I rested my head against it and chewed the cherry. It was so sweet. I bet being in Neji's hands had made it even sweeter.

Neji layed back in the same spot. No pillow or blanket.

I didn't ask about it. I just turned over on my side and closed my eyes. I remembered eating a cherry infront of him on our date. I rememebered what he had said too.  
-

* * *

(Neji's POV)

I stared at Kyo who breathed softly. He was the wildest sleeper I had ever come across. Somehow he had made his way to me and his cheek and left hand rested on my chest. His hand was actually on my heart and I was glad he wasn't awake to feel how fast it was beating.

The sun would rise in the next few minutes. I knew I should wake him but I didn't want to. My arm was falling asleep but still he was just too cute to move.

I had fought all erges last night to kiss him when I put the cherry in his mouth. What was wrong with me? This felt so right. There had to be something more to it. There just had to. I had my suspicions and I hoped they were right.

Kyo twitched a bit. I leaned my face closer to his hair and sniffed. I closed my eyes and took this all in.

It was moments like these you never want to end. But they're always the moments that seem to end too soon.

I sighed and slowly pushed Kyo back and sat up.

"Wake up." I whispered.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review!_


	28. Sakuras kiss, Sasuke's confession

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap!_

* * *

__  
"Has anyone finished their assignment?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

There was silence.

Kakashi sighed and stood up. "You guys aren't taking this seriosuly are you?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Silence again.

"Alright than. This speech will be half of your grade for my class this semester so if you don't have it on Monday than you will be failing. Also I want you guys to pair up."

"Pair up?" Ino aksed.

"Yes." Kakashi replied.

"For what?" Ino asked.

"It will help you get the assignment done faster. I want a guy and a girl."

Kakashi began pairing people toghther.

"Ino and Shikamaru." he said pointing to each of them.

Ino's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it and raised her hand. "Uh...cant I be with Neji?" she asked.

"Nope." Kakashi replied.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." he said turning to me and pointing. "Kyo and Sakura." he said.

Sakura flashed me a smile.

Kakashi went on issuing out partners until the bell rang. I sighed and stood up. Now I had to do this stupid speech.

I made my way to my locker and stood there.

I hadn't seen Sasuke today at all. I don't think he even came to school. I wondered why. So far today had been quite pleasant. Sleeping outside had done me good. It had been really enjoyable and my pillow was so comfortable. I never remembered it ever being that way before. The best part of sleeping outside though was having Neji wake me up the next morning. I loved the sound of him whispering in my ear. I played it over in my head and smiled.

"Don't tell me you're actually happy?" Neji said hitting the locker beside mines.

"No, I'm devestated." I joked. "Seriously, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I don't know myself." he said shaking his head.

I laughed.

"That damn ball's tomorrow." he said looking at the floor. "The girl you're taking..." his voice drifted off and he looked up. "Never mind."

I watched him walk away. I wonderd what he wanted to say.

-

* * *

"I think this a bit extreme." I said staring at my blank sheet of paper. "Half of our grade?"

Me and Sakura sat in mthe room me and Neji shared. We both sat on my bed with notebooks in our hands.

Sakura giggled. "I think it's great. This is a simple paper and if we ace it we're set for the semester."

"After all that's said and done what am I supposed to write?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm kinda stuck too. I think it's because...we're lacking inspiration. How can we write about something like love when we've enevr experienced it?"

I sighed. "I'm failing."

"If we know what we're doing we won't fail." Sakura said putting her hair in a poinytail.

"What do mean?"

Sakura leaned closer to me and put her hand on my cheek. Before I could say or do anything else she kisses me lightly on the lips then harder and deeper. I was too light headed to even attempt to stop her. I was loosing my breath. She pulled back a bit to take a breat. "Saku-mmph she pressed her lips against mines again cutting me off.

She kissed me again pushing me back on the bed and laying over me. Her tongue teased mines. I found myself kissing her back. She began to move her hands up my shirt and that's when I came to my senses. I grabbed her wrist and turned over so that I was over her. "No." I said shaking my head.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry." she said biting her lip.

"We're friends...and...I want to keep it that way." I explained.

"But I like you so much." she whispered. "I don't think I can just be your friend and live with that."

"I don't get it. Why do you like me so much?"

"I don't know...I just do. I can't help it."

"Sakura...maybe in some alternate reality or something I could be with you because I really like you, but I can't like this."

"I don't understand. Why not?" she asked confused.

I'm not what you think I am." I said releasing my grip on her wrists and standing up.

"I still don't understand." she said sitting up. "If you don't like me just tell me. You don't have to pretend."

"I'm not pretending! Well I am but...I'm not pretending to like you. I'm just pretending to be something I'm not and really if I wasn't pretending to be this way you wouldn't like me."

Sakura stared at me with a confused expression on her face.

I sighed. "Sakura, I'm...a g-

"YOU'RE GOING!"

At that moment Naruto bursted inside the door and began shaking me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked blinking.

"The ball!" he cried. "You didn't tell me you were going!"

I backed away out of his grasp and rubbed my arm. "I didn't think you cared. Besides I wasn't sure."

Naruto made a face and then grinned. "So who's the lucky girl?"

I looked back at Sakura and bit my lip. "I have to go." I said squeezing past Naruto.

"But you gotta tell me who it is!" Naruto cried after me.

"You'll see if I go!" I cried back as I ran down the hall.  
-

* * *

I sat down in the park. It was the same spot me and Neji had our first date. Why was I here? I just couldn't go home and I couldn't stay at the school. I needed somewhere to be alone and think. There was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I like masked balls."

I looked up. Sai stood over me grinning.

I shook my head and looked back at the grass.

"I wanna cheer you up so bear with me." he said taking a seat beside me. "You know you're hotter as a girl?"

I looked up at him. "How do you know so much about me?" I asked.

"What would you say if I said I've been watching you?" he asked.

"You've been watching me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"What if I told you I couldn't say?"

"You're weirding me out." I said standing up.

"But it's cheering you up right?"

"No."

"If you come with me I can truly cheer you up." he said standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Come with you?"

I pulled my hand away from him and shook my head. "I'd rather not."

"Don't you want to know who I am?" he asked.

There was silence as we stared at eachother. I didn't know whether to go with him or not.

Suddenly Sai peeked his head past me and mumbled something under his breath. "I gotta go." he said louder.

"Why?" I asked turning around. "Not that I care or anything."

"I have no time to explain." he said backing up. "Cheer up though." he said blowing a kiss.

I watched Sai walk away. He was always so mysterious. Maybe I should have went with him. I wondered where he would have took me. But I couldn't go with him now. I wanted to think alone.

"That guy..."

I jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice behind me. I turned around and stared at him. "What about him?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Did you come to talk?" I asked.

"That wasn't my intentions when I came here but when I saw you I decided it wasn't such a bad idea to drop by." he replied.

"Oh..."

"You don't look so good." he said putting his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because I don't want to talk to a ditzy girl."

"I'm sure."

Sasuke let out a long breath and began to speak again. "I wanted to ask you how you feel about Sakura?"

I blushed. "She's my f-she's really c-I like her but-

I paused and looked at his face. He wore a look I'd never seen on him before. "Sasuke, you like...Sakura don't you?"

He looked away.

I smiled. "This is great! You have to ask her to the ball!" I cried happily.

He shook his head. "I didn't say I liked her."

"Well do you?"

He didn't anwser right away. He seemed like he was searching for words.

"I have a annoying attraction to her." he said finally.

I nodded. "How bad is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about her but I can't face her either."

His words amde me think of something.

"Were you the one who bought her at the auction?" I asked slowly.

He nodded.

I punched his arm hard. "You really hurt her!" I cried.

"Fine. I don't care really. It was just a fraction of the pain I feel strarng at her everyday."

I wanted to punch him again but I didn't. His feelings for Sakura were similara to mines for Neji. I was attracted to everything about him and I didn't know why. And then to watch him with Ino...it was like hell.

"You have to ask her to the ball." I said again. "You have to."

"And what if she says no?"

"You insist or...I'll insist...and if she says yes...make that night something she won't ever forget"  
-

* * *

"Why are you so late?" Nami whined when I entered through the door.

"Late for what?" I asked looking at my watch. It was 7:00pm.

"Harumi is flying in tonight remember?" she asked grabbing her purse.

I had completly forgotten. For some reason my brain was resgistering her as coming in tomorrow.

"Tenten." Nami said waving her hand in my face.

"Oh...uh...hold on let me change"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry but I have to stop there.  
Please review!_


	29. Harumi's arrival, talking and shopping

**A/N:** _Sorry I took forever to update. I was just being lazy.  
Thanks for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap!_

* * *

"I had an appointment with my doctor today." Nami said softly. We were on our way to the airport to pick up Harumi. It was only me and her since Gennosuke had work. I stared out the window at all the bright lights. "What did they say?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Well...apparently I'm three months pregnant. I can't see how I didn't notice that." she looked down at her stomach and patted it with her left hand. "You're good at hiding aren'y you baby?"

I shrugged. I didn't see how she didn't notice that either. Well her stomach wasn't really that big but still there were other ways of knowing. "So are you still up for keeping it?" I asked

"Ofcourse!"

I shrugged again. "Just asking."

"You act as though you don't want me to keep it."

"It's really not up to me so don't mind what I think." I said pointing to the exit. "Turn there."

Nami was silent as she turned down the road. She was really defensive about this baby.

We pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the car. "That way right?" Nami asked pointing ahead. I nodded. I followed her into the airport and stood against the wall while we waited for the people to get off the plane.

"It smells weird." Nami said turning up her nose.

"Pregnancy's that bad?" I asked sniffing the air which smelled fine.

"There's Harumi." Nami said pointing ahead of us.

I looked up. That was indeed Harumi. She looked diffirent yet the same. Her hair was still black and wavy and it still reached her mid shoulder.

"Okay...I recognize Nami but who's the hot guy standing next to her?" Harumi joked.

"I'm Kyo." I said playing along, I held my hand out to shake hers but instead of shaking my hand she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you!" she cried.

"I survived."

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?" she asked pulling away and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Ofcourse I missed you." I said rolling my eyes.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"You're crying?" I asked.

"You know I'm emotional." she said smacking my shoulder.

Nami giggled alittle. "Let's get your luggage to the car then we can go eat out somewhere or something."

-

* * *

"So what are you going to name it?" Harumi asked Nami as she rubbed her and across her stomach.

"I have no idea yet." Nami replied shrugging. "I have to talk to Gennosuke. As of now it's name is baby."

"Hey, baby." Harumi said to Nami stomach.

"That's just plain ridiculous." I said from the doorway. I had just gotten out of the shower. I had let Harumi go first since she was guest and she had a long trip.

"I think it's cute." Harumi said crossing her arms and staring at me. "Hey I like your hair like that." she said unfolding her arms and standing up. She dashed towards me and ran her fingers through my hair.

I blushed.

"It's really cute. I think I might cut my hair now." she said still playing around in my hair.

"I'm craving icecream." Nami said standing up. "And not to mention my boyfriend. I'll see you girls tomorrow okay?"

"And that's how baby came into your lives correct?" Harumi joked.

Nami pouted and covered her stomach. "Don't speak that way infront baby."

Harumi giggled. "Sorry."

Nami yawned. "It's o.k. I'll see you two tomorrow." she said before waving and exiting the room.

I glanced at the clock on the dresser. It was 11:49pm. We had been out most of the night. After we ate Nami had suggested bowling instead of going home and Harumi agreed. I eneded up winning since neither of them were any good.

Harumi strecthced and turned to me. "Okay spill it!" she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with her on my bed.

"Spill what?"

"What happened when you spent the night in the field?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he didn't just let you sleep there. Did he tell you you could go home? Tell me?"

I closed my eyes and fell backwards on the bed. I began to recap the encounters of the previous night. Harumi listened etentively.

"...then I just layed there until...I fell asleep." I finished, opening my eyes.

Instead of seeing Harumi's eyes bulging out like I had expected I saw her sitting there pretty calmly. She chewed on the nail of her thumb and her eyes were closed. She seemed to be thinking. I knew she was thinking. That was her thinking pose.

"Harumi." I said sitting up.

"Cinderella comes to balls...cinderella comes to balls...cinderella- I got it!" she cried nearly leaping off the bed.

"Got what?" I asked confused.

"He wants Mystery to come to the ball." she said excitidly.

"What? Who?"

"Neji wants Mystery to come to the ball. Tenten, you have to go as a girl!"

I shook my head. "What makes you think that?"

"I know he does." she replied. "You have to go as Mystery."

"I can't do that, besides I'm taking you." I said looking away. There was no way that was what Neji meant. But what else was he talking about when he said the thing about Cinderella? It didn't matter. This wasn't what he meant. If I came as Mystery I would only be getting in the way of him and Ino...not that that was a bad thing but...

"Yes you can! And you don't have to take me." she whined. "I'll call off the dare for that night pleeeease!" she pleaded.

I sighed. "Too many things can go wrong."

"I know and so many can go right."

"I don't know..."

"You're doing it and that's final!" Harumi said dashing over to her luggage.

-

* * *

"So Cinderella was elegant and pure beautiful. You're going to be a modern day Cinderella which means you will have to be beautiful yet hot and a bit sexy." Harumi said holding a dress up to me. We were at the mall shopping for tonight. Nami would have come but she had another appointment.

"Do you know how this looks?" I whispered.

Harumi laughed. "It dosen't matter."

I didn't know why I was so selfconcious. It just felt weird to be dressed as a guy and have a girl hold a dress up to you.

"Try this one on." she said shoving the dress in my hands.

"Let's just buy it and try it on back at home." I groaned.

"I don't want to buy something that dosen't fit you perfectly." she said pushing me towards the dressing room. "Now hurry up and no one will even notice you."

I stomped on to the dressing room and shut the door. I tied my hair in a braid and removed my clothes. I pulled on the dress. It wasn't as heavy as it looked or as big. It was an all white sleeveless dress that flared out at the bottom. I hated the princess wedding feeling. It was just creepy. I think I would feel more comfortable in the guys clothes.

"You never told me what you were wearing?"

"I'm not going."

I paused and listened to the voices outside. They belonged to Ino and Sakura. Shoot, why were they here? Okay why else?

"Hurry up!" Harumi cried from outside.

I bit my thumb as I thought. I didn't want Harumi to start banging on the door and drawing attention to us but then I couldn't come out like this infront of Ino and Sakura. Especially Ino. If she found out I was a girl now she would probly die at the fact that me and Neji shared the same room for such a long time.

I quickly peeled off the dress and pulled on my other clothes. Then I creeped the door open a bit. I didn't see Sakura or Ino anywhere so I squeezes on out.

"Why didn't you try it on?" Harumi asked.

"I did and...it looks really great. Let's buy it and go."

She made a face. She knew me to well. "What's bothering you?" she asked. "Do you have your period or something?"

"No." I whispered grabbing her hand. "Let's just g-

"Kyo?"

I gulped.

Sakura and Ino stood infront of me and Harumi.

"Is this girl the reason why you refuse to take any of my friends to the ball?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Uh...this is Harumi." I said putting my hnd on Harumi's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ino." Ino said.

"Nice to mee you too." Harumi said faking a smile. I knew she didn't really like Ino to well from what I told her about her. "And you are...?" she asked turning to Sakura who had been staring at the floor. She seemed to be in a daze.

Sakura looked up. "Uh...um...Sakura." she replied. Her voice sounded uneasy. "But um...I..um..." her voice drifted off as she backed . Finally she turned around and dashed away.

"Sakura!" I cried running after her and leaving Harumi and Ino behind.

I chased Sakura through the clothing store and it was right when she reached the door that I caught her wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." she snapped, pulling her hand back.

"Look, I-

"I don't want hear it. I don't even care." Sakura said shaking her head. "She's pretty and she seems sweet. So I'm happy for you."

"O.k, I'm going to speak and you don't have to listen. You can leave if you want." I said taking a deep breath.

Sakura hesistated but she didn't move.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to like someone who I know I could never have. Why should I try and compete with someone I know I can't beat? Why should I pretend like I deserve you when I don't?"

Sakura stared at me. She looked confused.

"Sasuke...likes you and...you-

"Sasuke?" she asked making a face.

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "No he dosen't."

"And what if he does?"

Sakura shrugged, her gaze lingering in the air.

"What if he asks you to the ball?"

She closed her eyes. "I'd much rather go with you." she replied slowly.

I sighed. "You don't want to go to this thing with another gi-

"HeY!" Ino said stepping inbetween us. "What's going on?" she asked.

Damn! Why did there always have to be a pointless interuption. I was that close to telling Sakura.

I sighed. "We gotta go." I said grabbing Harumi's hand.

"But we didn't even-

"Oh yeah." I said looking around. "Where's the check out counter?"

I glanced around until my eyes caught the cashier. "There!' i said pointing. I turned back to Ino and Sakura. "We're really in a hurry." I lied.

"Okay than we'll see you tonight." Ino said shrugging.

"Sakura...say yes o.k?" I said before running towards the counter. I knew she had no idea what I meant but I just hoped Sasuke took my advice and asked her and she took my advice and said yes. I wanted to find him right now and shake the hell out of him. How late could a guy be. The dance was in 5 hours and he still hadn't asked her.

-

* * *

"This isn't going to work." I complained.

"Stop saying that! Yes it is." Harumi cried hitting me in the head. "Besides we've come to far to turn back."

"What are you talking about? We haven't even left the house."

Harumi gave me a look.

We were in my room and basically ready to leave for the masked ball. I was dressed as Kyo because she said it would be better for me to show up with her first and make an appearance than slip away and change. I didn't exactly get that but I was going along with it for her sake.

"You're under dressed." Nami said from the doorway.

I really was. I was wearing jeans and a baggy sweater. There was no way I would wear a tux.

"You on the other hand look lovely." Nami said turning to Harumi who wore a white and red dress. Her mask was red as well. and her black hair hung down.

"Thanks." she giggled, bending down and lifting up her backpack. "We got everything." she said standing back up.

"Everything?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tenten is going to be Cinderella tonight." Harumi said smiling. "We'll tell you all about it later." she added grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. I may not be able to update for a while. I'm going to be out of town for three weeks. I may be able to use my grandma' comp but I dunno.  
Anyways please review!_


	30. The masked ball prt1

**A/N:**_. **Sorry i kept you waiting for so long. I'm gonna warn you before you start reading this chap. It is indeed a cliffy.  
You will read why at the bottom.  
Anwyays here goes the chap.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

__  
"Okay do you get the plan?" Harumi asked. We were standing infront of the entrance to the party.

"I think." I said shrugging.

Harumi shook her head and sighed. "You know you still look hot even without the tux. If you were a real guy I'd be all over you."

I blinked. "You're scaring me, Harumi."

She laughed. "You have nothing to fear I'm taken." she said stepping behind me. She began braiding my hair in the back.

"And why are you doing that?" I asked.

"You look hotter this way." she said just as she finished. She grabbed my hand and pushed the door open.

The place was filled with people. Almost every girl was dressed in a long beautiful dress and most of the guys werre in Tuxs. To top it off everyone wore a mask.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. My eyes scanning the place for Sakura and Sasuke. I didn't see them anywhere.

Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Kyo?"

Me and Harumi both turned around to see Hinata and Naruto.

"You're not Sakura!" Naruto cried staring at Harumi.

"I know." she said doing a curtsy. "I'm Harumi."

"She's my date." I said blushing a bit.

"I'm Hinata." Hinata said smiling and nudging Naruto.

"I kinda figured." Harumi said smiling. "And you must be Naruto." she said nodding her head at Naruto.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Kyo told me about you." she replied.

"Kyo talks about me?" Naruto asked smiling.

Harumi giggled and nodded.

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder and began walking, pushing me along with him. "Can you ladies wait here?" he called back to Harumi and Hinata who both nodded. Naruto and me walked until we were against the wall. "So what's going on?" I asked once we stopped.

"well...there's a conpetition for queen and king of the masked ball and I bet I could beat you." he said grinning and nudging me.

"You're always so competitive." I said nudging him back. "But you're on."

"Great!"

I shook my head and leaned off the wall. "Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" I asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I thought you two were going toghther."

"Oh..." I said nodding.

"So this Harumi girl, I've never seen her before. How long have you known her?" Naruto asked dropping the Sakura subject. Well this was kinda related.

"I've known her for awhile." I replied.

"That explains why she knew me and I knew her not." he said nodding.

I smiled. Naruto could be so funny at times. Well at all times.

"So what are you two talking about?"

Me and Naruto both looked up. Hinata and harumi stood infront of us.

"Guy stuff." Naruto joked.

"Oh really." Harumi said rolling her eyes playfully and grabbing my hand. "Well can I borrow this guy?"

"Only if I can take her." he replied grabbing Hinata's hand gently.

"Deal." Harumi giggled.

I noticed she was extra giggley around Naruto. Not that giggiliness wasn't part of her personality but how giggiley cna you get?

Naruto put his thumbs down and mouthed the words.

I shook my head and followed Harumi. "I like that Naruto guy." she said once they were out of ear shot.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

"But maybe if I-"

"No." I said cutting her off. "Hinata and Naruto are perfect for each other. Even if you tried you couldn't break them up."

Harumi made a face and stared off in the direction Hinata and Naruto had went. They were sharing a small sweet kiss. "You're right." she sighed. "So do you see Neji anywhere?" she asked looking around.

"Hm..."

I began scanning the room carfully for Neji. There were so many people around and the music was kinda distracting but still there was no sign of Neji. "I don't see him." I said biting my lip.

"He has to be somewhere."

At that moment a million thoughts began filling into my mind. What if Neji hadn't come? What if he and Ino had decided to skip it and do somethign else? What if I wa smaking a big mistake? Hell i didn't even know what Harumi was planning for me. I hadn't really been listening or was it just I didn't understand.

"Kyo?"

My heart skipped a beat when i heard his voice. Neji and Ino stood before us. Ino was wearing a dark red dress with black lining. Her mask was back and her long blonde hair was curled and down. Even without seeing her whole face she was beautiful. There was no way Harumi was going to get Neji away from her. Especially to be with me. Maybe she had been wrong? Maybe he meant Ino when he said Cinderella comes to balls. Are maybe...he hadn't meant anything by it. Maybe it was just a joke.

"Hey." I said casually. I felt entranced my his mask. He wore a black mask that covered only half of his face. The other eye was bare. His long hair was woren in the same usual fashion and some fell in the front. He wore a black tux and he looked amazing in it.

"Wow and I thought I had a hard time getting Neji in a tux." Ino said staring at me.

"Not my style." I said shrugging.

"Well somehow you look hot anyways." she said smiling. "You're lucky, Harumi."

"So that's your name." Neji said to Harumi.

Harumi nodded. "And yours?"

"I'm the guy you'll forget tomorrow." he replied.

"Or you could be the guy I remember forever." Harumi said slowly.

Neji sort of smiled. "The name's Neji." he said. "So are you...Kyo's girlfriend?"

"I'm his girl." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

Neji nodded and looked away. I couldn't quite read the the look on his face and I couldn't find the words to say to him. So I remained silent. I could faintly hear Harumi tell Ino to excuse us and I barely felt anything as she pulled me away to the restrooms.

"He's hot!" she whispered.

"I know." I said almost breathlessly.

"Okay now go get the backpack from outside and bring it here." she ordered.

My hads were sweaty. I nodded and began heading for the exit. I squeezed past girls and guys. I couldn't tell who any of them were. Everything seemed so small.

I took a big whiff of air into my lungs the moment I stepped outside. What was I doing?

I hurried to my motorcycle and removed the bag and slung it over my shoulder before heading back inside.

"Hey, Kyo!" a few girls squealed the moment I entered.

"Look, I'm in a hurry." I said still walking. "But you all look beautiful."

I guess that was enough for them because they started whispering and giggling. When I reached the restrooms Harumi stood there. "What took you so long?" she said pulling me into the bathroom.

(With Sakura)

Sakura emptied the contants of a tray into the gray trashcan and stretched. It was 8:00pm and she was at work. She could have took off and went to the masked ball but she had decided not to. Besides she hadn't bought a dress. She sat down at an empty table. Almost all the tables were empty. She couldn't get Kyo out of her head. or the what he had said eariler.

_"Say yes okay."_

She sighed and pushed the image of Harumi from her brain. She should have known Kyo wouldn't fall for her. Harumi was beautiful and she seemed to have a great personality too.

"Are you just gonna sit there?" Nuri, Sakura's manager, asked. She was standing over her table.

"Oh...I'm getting up." Sakura said.

"That's not what I meant." Nuri said shakign her head. "I know there's some sort of party going on. Are you just gonna sit here and miss it?"

"I'm working." Sakura said staring at the floor.

"Business is seriously slow. We wouldn't miss you if you went."

Sakura was silent.

Just then the door opened and Sasuke stepped in.

_Why was he here?_ Sakura thought.

She didn't exactly expect him to go to the ball but she didn't expect him to be here either.

"See what he wants." Nuri said nudging sakura towards Sasuke.

She took a few steps towards him. "Hey um...you-

"I didn't take you for the type to be working when every teenage girl's dream party is going on." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura blushed. "Well I must not be in the every teen girl category. A masked ball isn't exactly my dream night thing."

"So what do you imagine yourself doing on your dream night?" he asked lookign her in the eyes.

She quickly lowered her gaze to the floor. For some reason she felt nervous. He was making her nervous. Why? She had never been nervous around him before. She knew she should change the subject and take his order but soemthing inside wouldn't let her. "Why do you care?"

"Well...because I don't know where the hell I'm going tonight but where ever it is you're going with me." he replied grabbing her hand.

She blinked. "Did you just say what I-

"Don't talk." he said as he began walking.

"I'm working and-

"I'M TAKING HER!" Sasuke yelled out to Nuri who nodded in consent.

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. She was actually following Sasuke Uchiha to who knows where.

(Back to Tenten)

"Do you like it?" Harumi asked turning me towartds the mirror.

I stared at the stranger infront of me and gasped. That wasn't me! Harumi had put the black wig with the purple streaks in a bun. Some of the hair fell on the sides of my face. I wore silver dangily earrings. She had debated on wheter to put eyeliner on my eyes since I would be wearing the mask and it wasn't princessy. She finally decided to do it anyway. She had applied a soft pink layer of lip gloss to my lips and matching blush.

"Do you like it?" she repeated.

I tried to take slow even breaths as I countinued to stare in the mirror at myslef.

"Oh come on, tenten. Say something!"

There was this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I turned and looked at Harumi. "Remind me why I'm doing this again." I said, my voice shaky as ever.

"Tenten, tonight you have to act as mysterious, seductive and hard to get as possible. You have to be as non Kyo as possible because we both want to know how Neji really feels about you. If he loves you should know who you are no matter how you look or act. he should know just by the way he feels when he's around you or when he touches you." she explained.

I nodded slowly.

"So f he knows who you are tonight you can end this fraky dare, but if not," she sort of laughed. "the end of the semester isn't to far off."

I looked down at the floor. My mind was racing. _Would really know who I was? I he did what would it be like telling everyone I'm really a girl?_

"Put this on." Harumi said handing me a white mask to cover my eyes. I took it from her hands and pulled it over my face.

"So this it?" I asked.

Harumi put her fingers on her lips. She appeared to be thinking. "Oh yeah." she said bending down and removed something white from her backpack.

"What is it?" I asked taking it from her hands.

"A fan."

I opened the fan and held it up so that it covered the bottom half of my face.

"Now you're ready." Harumi said clasping her hands toghther. "I'm gonna distract Ino and you'll find Neji, Okay?"

"Really, how long do you think you can distract her?"

"Oh I got ideas." she said smiling mischeiviously. "You just worry about Neji." she added slidding out the door. "Remember come out exactly one minute after me." she said before leaving.

Once she left I stood in the bathroom alone counting down in my head. Why was I so afraid? I had never worried about these things before. I wasn't going to worry about them now. I would be myself and let everything just pour out naturally.

I looked at the white gloves on my hand. They were long enough to cover the scar on my arm from the cutting incident.

_3,2,1..._

I creeped the door open and stepped outside. The music got louder. I began to scan the room for Neji. I didn't see him anywhere.

upmh

At that moment someone bumped into me and knocked me against the wall. It wasn't hard at all.

"Watch where you're going as-

The guy paused as he turned around and saw me. It was none other than Kiba.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners?" he said taking my free hand and kissing it.

"Are you expecting me to forgive you with just a kiss?" I asked still holding the fan to my face.

"What else do ya want?" Kiba chuckled.

At that moment it seemed as if everyone turned to look at us. Well it didn't just seem that way that was the way it was. All eyes were on me and Kiba.

I could hear lots of whispers. There were alot of mouths dropped open.

"You're forgiven." I said curtsying and slipping away before he could say anything more.

I was more than happy when people's eyes started to dwindle away from me. Before I knew it I found myself in the middle of the dance floor. I still hand't seen Neji anywhere. I was starting to loose hope.

Suddenly someone taped on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. I was half exspecting Kiba but instead I saw Neji.

"Should I prepare for you to run?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not running this time."

"Hn."

"I understand if you're angry with me. You paid Twenty thousand dollars for a runaway."

Neji didn't say anything.

"I get it. You don't want me here." I said bitting my lip and clutching the fan tighter.

"I'm not sure I want you hear." he said staring at me.

I let out a deep breath and turned away. He caught my shoulder in his hand.

"But I do want you." he whispered.

I froze.

"You see those stairs?" he said pointing across the room.

I nodded.

"They lead to the roof." he explained.

I nodded again.

"Down here we can't...but up there...we'll be alone or atleast there won't be so much people." he said glancing around the room. "Let's go"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** **_Sorry for the cliffy. I'm really sorry but I'm still on my vacation and I don't get much time on the comp. I have so much sewing to do(I should be doing it now) and I have to decorate for a party, Well you guys get it. My life is hectic right now.  
Anyways I will try and update as soon as I can.  
Please review!_**


	31. Masked ball prt2roof top

**A/N:** _**Thank you for your reviews and patience. I'm rushing and I gotta watch Project Runway so this An won't be long. Besides you guys don't wanna hear from me anyway.**_

_**So nothing else to say but...ENJOY!**_

* * *

I followed close behind Neji up the long stairs. I watched him open the roof door. "Welcome to a whole new world." he joked as he helped me inside.

I blinked. When I imagined going on the roof with Neji I didn't imagine this. There were lights around the edges and white, pink and red roses spread around them. The entire roof was covered in rose petals. It was beautiful.

"Originally the roof was gonna be sharing the party so they decorated it but the principle changed her mind so...this is what we got." he chuckled.

"I see." I said, nodding.

"Do you have any idea why I brought you up here?" Neji asked walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Oh...I can think of a few reasons." I said, smiling and clutching my fan tighter.

"You're probly right." he said squatting down and picking up a white rose. He stood back up and held it out to me.

"For me?" I asked, jokingily as I took it from his hands.

"So why'd you run away last time?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I looked away. "I'm sorry...you paid so much for a runaway."

"It's fine since you're gonna make it up to me tonight." he said, grinning.

"Oh really?" I said lowering the fan and closing it.

"Did I stutter?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

"Don't I make you?" I asked in a low seductive voice.

"Nice try," he chuckled "...but I think I can do better."

He took another step towards me and without warning he turned my body around and wrapped his arms around me just above my chest. Immediatly my heart skipped a beat and that electric feeling filled my body. "How do you feel?" he whispered in my ear. I remembered being in a position like this before. It was that time he held me after I was choking on the pizza. Just like that time I was frozen.

"F-fine."

I couldn't believe I had just stuttered but then again I couldn't believe alot of things when I was around Neji.

Backing up a bit Neji lowered his hands to my waist and held me there. "Walk."

I obeyed and began walking forwards. I took small even steps over the rose petals. Neji walked followed behind me. When I got to the edge I paused. "What now?"

"One more step." he said.

Was he kidding? I was no standing on there especially in these heels.

"I won't let you fall. Trust me." Neji said, nudging me a bit.

**(With Ino and Harumi)**

"Hey." Harumi said waving at Ino.

"Have you seen Neji?" Ino asked, looking around the room.

"No...Kyo's missing too." Harumi replied, frowning. "Guys." she said rolling her eyes.

"They can be so irritating but we love them anyway." Ino said, flicking her hair. "I wonder who that girl was." she said, looking around again. Harumi knew she was obviously talking about Tenten. Why did she have to make a grand entrance?

"No idea." she lied.

Ino brought her hand to her forehead. "Why does he do this stuff?" she said outloud. Harumi could tell she was talking about Neji and her question was directed at anyone in particular. "He never wanted to get back with me he just using me and I'm letting myself be use,." Ino went on mumbling. "...all because I'm madly inlove with him and I can't help it."

Harumi sighed. As much as she wanted to hate Ino she felt sorry for her. All her plans of wasting a cup of punch on her dress seemed so evil now. "Well...then why do you stick around? You're a pretty girl you can get any guy you want."

Ino didn't say anything.

"Come on, this is obviously tearing you up inside. Let it...go."

Ino crossed her arms and looked around the room. "Where is he?" she said in a whisper.

Slap

"Hey, Ino."

Both Ino and Harumi turned around. Kiba stood behind them with his hand on Ino's shoulder.

"I'm not one of your guy friends so slap me like one." Ino said, peeling Kiba's hand off her shoulder.

"Hey pretty single lady." Kiba said, ignoring Ino's comment and looking Harumi up and down. "Wanna dance."

"Uh...I'm not in the mood for dancing but...she is." Harumi replied, pushing Ino towards him.

Ino gasped and looked back at her. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Go for it." Harumi mouthed back.

"I can't dance with her she's Neji's girl." Kiba said making a face.

Ino bit her lip before looking around one last time. _Oh what the hell?_ she thought. "What if Neji's girl wants to dance with you?" said grabbing his hand and began leading him on to the dance floor.

Harumi smiled. "Score." she said making a fist.

She up at the direction Tenten and Neji had went. _I sure wonder what they're doing now._

(**Back to Neji and Tenten)**

I took a deep breath and stepped on to the ledge. Neji still held me by the waist firmly. I wobbled a bit before standing straight. This was the type of daredevil stuff I did back home but with Neji it didn't seem so dangerous well only for my heart. This was romantic. A cool breeze swung by and I closed my eyes and took it in.

"How's the view?" Neji asked.

I hadn't exactly looked before then. I opened my eyes and stared at the ground. It was a long a way down. I looked up at the sky. There had to be over a million stars in the sky right now. The moon was a small cresent. "Why don't you come up and see for yourself." I said looking back at him.

"Nah, I think I'll have to pass."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"If I came up there who would hold you?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." I lied. No way in these heels was I fine.

"You sure about that?" Neji asked letting go of me and poking me in the back gently. It sort of tickled. At that moment I lost my balance and began to waver. I fell backwards into Neji's arms.

"Now imagine if I wasn't here."

I put my finger to my chin and pretended to think. "Hm...maybe I wouldn't have fallen."

He nodded. "True."

I didn't say anything.

"You never told me what the view was like." he said, standing me back up straight and turning me towards him. He was sure puppeting me tonight.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking back up at the sky.

"Just like you." Neji said, taking my hand and pulling me closer to him.

"Are you asking me to dance?" I asked.

"Only if you'll say yes."

"Well if you ask I'll think about it."

"Dance with me." he said pulling me even closer.

I could hear the music from downstairs. I recognized this song. It was one of Harumi's favorite. I could imagine her dancing around downstairs right now probly dragging Ino along with her.

_You Know I don't know what it is But everything about you is so irresistible_

"That didn't sound like a question."

"It wasn't." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type To hide what I feel inside When he makes me weak with desire_

I brought my arms up to his neck slowly wrapped them around. "I'm not much of a dancer." I whispered. For some reason I had regained most of my nervousness.

"Follow my lead." he whispered back, his warm breath brushing my ear.

_I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait Let him think I like the chase but I can't Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

Neji moved his left hand slowly upward until it reached my face. He tilted my chin up and brought his lips to mines kissing me soft and slow. My heart began thudding in my chest and I felt weak in the knees. My stomach was full of butterflies. I pulled my face away. "I'm not supposed to kiss you now. I'm not even sure if you know who I-mmph"

He didn't let me finish. Once again his lips met mines. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. I was supposed to be the one making him feel weak, making him wait for my kiss. But in truth I had been waiting for his since the day I saw him.

_But he's irresistible Up close and personal Now inescapable I can hardly breathe, more than just Physical deeper than spiritual His ways are powerful And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

Neji bit my bottom lip gently and worked his toungue into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth slow and tender at first and then faster and more intimate. This kiss was quickly loosing it's innocent first kiss feel and turning into something unexplainable and I was losing my breath by the second.

_Can't You see whenever he's close to me I really find it hard to breathe_

Neji pulled away. We both began breathing hard taking in all that much needed air. "That was better than I imagined it." he said, his lips were brushing mines.

"When you imagined it...did...I look like this?" I asked, biting my lip.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...a girl...was I...?" my voice drifted off. I couldn't finish the question.

"You were you." he replied, pressing his lips back against mines.

_I was me? What did that mean? My mind couldn't quite grasp it everything was just spinning around in my head._

_He's so irresistible Baby you know its more than just spiritual His kisses are powerful_

I reluctantly pulled away from Neji's kiss. "What is it?" he asked.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"I believe I should be the one asking that question." he said, raising his his hands to my face. He began removing my mask slowly. I made no attempt to stop him. Neji held my mask in my hand and stared at me.

"So you know who I am now..." I said letting out a deep breath.

He didn't say anything.

"You don't know?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He remained silent.

"Look at me,Neji!" I said, my eyes welling in tears. _He had to know. He had to!_ "Who am I?"

"I don't know your real name." he said, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"W-Well w-what do I call myself?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Mystery a-"

"NO!" I cried, pulling away. "How could you not know!" I cried, as I turned around and ran away.

"Wait!" he called after me.

I knew I had promised myself I wouldn't run away but I couldn't keep that promise. How could he not know? I could hear Neji coming after me and I wanted more than anything to yell at him and tell him to leave me alone but I wasn't some stupid drama queen. Suddenly I felt Neji grab my hand. How had he caught up to me? Oh yeah, those damn heels.

"Just let me leave." I said sliding my hand from his grip.

Neji reached out his hand."No I'm not-"

He was cut off when some guy fell backwards between us. I took that time to run away. Running...yes I had been doing alot of this lately.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry if it seemed so short and un detailed. I was rushing and I am really supposed to be writing the next chap for my other stories. But since I got so many reviews and all PLEASE UPDATES! i went on wrote.  
Anyways please review! BTW the song Neji and Tenten danced to was Irresistable by Jessica Simpsom if anyone cares._


	32. What is love

**A/N:** _**Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry I took so long to update.  
Here goes nothing!**_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" Harumi cried, chasing after me.

"I'm going home!" I shouted back, still marching towards my motorcycle.

"Why?" she asked ctahing my arm in her hand.

"I made a mistake," I said turning to look at her. "...I thought...I don't even know what I thought but whatever it was...Neji...he dosen't like me, okay? He dosen't know who I am. I fooled myself into thinking he would." I said staring down at the dress I wore. "This isn't even me."

Harumi sighed. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now I just want to leave." I said, sntaching my arm from her grasp.

"No!" she cied reaching for me again. "Neji is back in there." she said pointing to the building. "I don't know what happened between you guys but he wants to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to him." I said, snatching my hand back yet once again.

"Tenten, this is not you. You've ran from things like this." Harumi protested.

"Yeah...well I've never been in love."

Harumi sighed.

"Please, I just want to go home"  
-

* * *

"So what exactly did he say?" Nami asked. All three of us layed on her bed that night.

"He said he didn't know my real name so I asked him what I called myself and he said Mystery." I replied, shutting my eyes. I was really tired of talking about it. Now I just wanted to be alone but ofcourse Harumi and Nami wouldn't let me.

"Hm...," Harumi said, putting her finger to her chin. "...that's all he said?"

I nodded. "Now can we please drop it!"

"You kissed him on that roof...," Harumi said, standing up and walking towards the window. "...he held you," she coutinued as she stared out at the nigth sky. "...he knows who you are you just won't let him."

"I agree." Nami nodded.

"You weren't there." I groaned. "He didn't know."

"Does it matter if he knew or not?" Nami asked, clutching a pillow to her stomach.

I gave her a evil glare before yawning. "I have school tomorrow you guys"  
-

* * *

After pulling up at the school I stretched and swung my bag over my shoulder. I hadn't actually gotten much sleep last night. I only pretended to be tired so that Nami and Harumi would leave me alone. I knew they both knew I wasn't asleep but they didn't bother me. I had tried to push Neji out of my thoughts but he was all I could think about last night. How could he not know? I pulled my hood over my head and my collar covered my mouth as I walked towards the school.

"Well I guess we both lost." Naruto said slapping me on the back out of nowhere. "I would rather you have won than though."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder and opening my locker.

"King and queen of the masked ball went to Neji and surprisingly not Ino."

"Then who?"

"I don't exactly know. I don't think anyone knows exactly who she is but God, she was beautiful!"

I blinked. Could he really be talking about me? No way!

"Awwww, are you still sore about losing?" Hinata asked, walking up to Naruto and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Nah, I'm over it." he replied.

Hinata giggled and turned to me. "So where's your girlfriend?" she asked.

"My girlfriend?"

"Harumi. She is you're girlfriend right?"

"Oh...her. She dosen't go to this school she's just visiting." I exaplined.

"Oh...I see." Hinata nodded. Wait, did I miss something?" she asked, looking me up and down. She wore a confused look on her face. I knew she was refering to what I was wearing, but I just shrugged. "

Naruto put his finger to his chin and gave me a long hard stare. "You know there is something different about you that's...sort of the same."

"Well I can't hide anything from you now can I?" I remarked sarcastically.

From the corner of my eye I could see Hinata chew on her lip as she gave me a worried look. Suddenly she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Uh..Naruto it's in you're car!"

"What's in my car?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Hinata didn't anwser instead she grabbed Naruto's hand and began running down the hall. "See you in class, Kyo!" she called back to me.

I was left alone in the hall way. Well there were other people but...it didn't matter. I wanted to be alone anyway. I leaned against my locker. My finger slowly inched up to my lips and I touched them lightly. _Was it stupid to still wish he was kissing me? Was I stupid for running away?_ Before I had actually fell asleep last night Nami had whispered something in my ear.

_(flashback)_

"You can pretend you don't hear me if you want but I know you're awake." Nami whispered in my ear. She paused as if she expected me to anwser. I didn't say anything and I kept my eyes shut. "Alright, so you're gonna go with prending you're asleep." she exhaled. "I think you and Neji's love is the perfect fairlytale romance. Or it could be if you'd let it. I'm not going to explain to you what I mean because you should know."

_(end of flashback)_

"Standing there daydreaming like that is a dead giveaway to your little secret."

His voice startled me.

"Thanks for the advice if that was advice." I said, looking up at Sasuke who stood infront of me.

"I don't give advice but if it makes you feel better think of it that way." he shrugged as he leaned against someone's locker beside mines.

"Did you take my advice about Sakura?" I asked, staring at the floor. "I didn't see either of you guys at the masked ball."

"So you are the mystery Cinderella from the ball." he chuckled. "Never imagined you graceful."

I blushed. "So my nickname is Cinderella now?"

"They don't know you by Kyo." he replied. "They just know there was a beautiful girl at the ball last night."

I blushed again. "This is beside the point. What about Sakura?"

**ring ring**

The bell rang loudly and everyone began rushing to their classes. "That was the bell." Sasuke said, leaning off the locker.

"Are seriously going to pretend you care about being late?" I called after him.

He just grinned and walked away.  
-

* * *

"It's Monday." Kakasahi smiled. "I'm sure all of you have your speeches or poems about what love is."

No one said anything. Since the beginning of Kakashi's class their had been this weird tension in the room. Instead of being her normal Mrs. Perfect self, Ino was queit. Sakura seemed dazed and Neji...I wouldn't look at him to know.

"What is love? Well it's hard for a person who's never experienced it to really say. A year ago if you had asked me this question I would have been speechless, but it's not a year ago and I have something to say." she paused and took a breath before continuing. "Firstly, I think love is different for each person yet the same in many ways. For me love is that unexplainable feeling you get when you're around the person you love. When you're still thinking you're dreaming because the moments you have with him are too good to be true. When the only wishes you make on stars are that this isn't a dream."

Hinata folded her paper in her hand blushed. "That's all I wrote."

Kakashi smiled and gave her a mini applause. "That was nice." he exclaimed. "You can go sit down."

Hinata blushed harder and walked to her seat.

"Okay, from here on out I want you guys to switch papers." Kakashi said, standing up. "You can erase or cross out your names if you want to be annoymous. So start passing your papers up."

I sighed. _Why? Why? Why?_ I didn't want anyone reading what I wrote. Not that it was much. I took a blue pen from my backpack and began to scribble out my name when I noticed I had never written my name in the first place. I stood up and began to walk to Kakashi's desk when I bumped into Neji. I looked up at him for a brief second before setting my paper on Kakashi's desk and hurrying back to my seat. Why had I looked at him? Now my heart was melting.

I stared at my desk and that's when I noticed a note. I immediatly recognized Sakura's neat handwritting. The note read:

_Seriously cheer up! Pleeeeeeease! You're making me feel guitly for being so happy. Remember choclate helps and...maybe a long talk with a friend. See you after school._

I bit my lip. I wondered if she was going to tell me about her night.

"Okay...," Kakashi said scanning through the papers on his desk. "I want...Kyo to come and read..," he randomly selected a paper from the pile and held it out. "...this."

_Why me?_

I stuffed Sakura's note in my pocket and walked up to front of the class, snatching the paper from Kakashi's hand on the way.

"Uh...this is by...," I looked for the name on the paper but there was none. "...annoynomous."

I took a deep breath. "I don't exactly know what love is so I filled this paper with lots of quotes...okay okay well only two quotes. Here they go. There's a sparkle in your eye that only i see, and theres a place in your heart where only i wanna be. " I paused and took another deep breath. I hated reading this mushy stuff but now..it seemed so...

I looked up, my eyes catching Neji's. I looked back down quickly.

"The feeling of love and happiness at the same time is when the butterflies in your stomach fly up to your heart and you just gotta smile."

I finished the last words on the paper and handed it to Kakashi. He nodded and looked through the rest of the papers. Sakura flashed me a smile as I walked back to my seat. I sat there thinking of the words I just read. I barely heard Kakashi say we didn't have much more time only enough for one more paper to be read. I barely heard him call Neji's name, but what I did hear was his voice.

"If I should die before I wake it's cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like livin in a world with no air." he read the words slowly. I felt a tingle in my heart. "Everything's alright, hhen you're right here by my side.When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." he countinued. "These may be lyrics from songs but they do describe how love feels."

Just then the bell rang. Everyone began to stand up. "We'll countinue this tommorow." Kakashi said, collecting the paper Neji had.

I grabbed my book and stood up. "Kyo." Neji said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Was that your paper I read or did you really skip out on the assignment?"

"Trust me. That wasn't mines."

He grinned. "I have something really important I want to speak to you about." he whispered.

"And what is that?"

"Important aka secret so...meet me after school in our room, okay?"

I nodded. "Whatever."

"Good." he said, pulling back my hood and revealing my hair right before running off.  
-

* * *

All day I waited in suspense of what Neji had to say to me. It was like torture. _What could he possibly have to say?_

I opened the door to our room and collasped on my bed. It felt so good to back here again. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Cinderelli Cinderelli."

My eyes shot open. _I knew that voice but...why was he here?_

I sat up and turned around. Sai squatted in the window a mischevious grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You sure looked beautiful last night." he said, hopping inside and walking towards me. Now he was really creeping me out.

"Why are you always watching me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Orders Tenten, orders."

What happened next happened so fast. He grabbed me in his arms and it was only a short moment before everything went completly black.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** **_That's it for this chap. I know it was very extremly crappy(I'm not just saying that I'm so mad at how it turned out) but please bear with it. I was rushing. So please excuse any grammical errors.  
Please review!_**


	33. behind closed walls

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm sooooo sorry I made you wait so long for an update. But here it goes.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly but I didn't see anything. Everything was dark. That's when I realized I was infact blindfolded. My hands and feet were tied as well and my back to a wall. Without even seeing I could tell I was wearing that dress from last night. _Was this some kind of joke?_

I took a whiff of the air. Big mistake! The unpleasant smell of a mixture of weird smells(mainly cigerette smoke) filled my lungs and caused me to cough. As my coughing died down I tried to remember the previous events. I was at the school when Sai...yes, this was Sai's doing. Any normal girl would have probly burst out into tears by now, but me...I wasn't normal and crying was the last thing from my mind. My head was filled with thoughts of beating the hell out of Sai for doing this. I was supposed to be meeting Neji back at the school. I wanted so badly to know what he had to say and that damn Sai!

Just then I heard a door open before me. I could hear footsteps inching towards me. My body stifened. I could feel someones breath againt my face and it wasn't long before I felt a hand against my skin. My blindfold was removed and my eyes began the struggle of adjusting to the light. Infront of me was...Sasuke. No, this wasn't Sasuke. This guy was older and his eyes were darker. He squatted before me, scanning me with his eyes.

"You're finally up." he said, staring into my eyes. I blinked. I was in a small dimly lit room.

"You ruined my picture." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked past the guy infront of me and saw Sai. He was sitting in a chair against the wall, a book in in his lap and pen in his hand. _Had he been here the whole time? He was so quiet!_

The raven haired guy ignored him and countinued to stare at me. "So you are a girl" he mumbled. "For a minute I thought Neji had actually gone queer."

I coughed again due to the smell. Other than that I was silent.

"Do you know why I have you hear?" the raven haired guy asked, running his hands through my hair.

I shook my head.

"Well I happen to have a few questions for you." he explained.

There was silence. It was as if he had expected some sort of reply from me. A reply I wasn't giving.

"The letter written blood...who's blood was it?"

I kept silent. Partly because I had no idea what he was talking about, but even if I didn I wouldn't tell.

"Are you deaf?" he asked, grabbing a lock of my hair and tightening his fist around it.

"No," I said in a whisper. "...I'm just not anwsering you."

His eyes were burning with anger as he tightened his grip on my hair. He raised his arm to hit me when he seemed to think better of it. Lowering his hand and dropping my hair from his grasp he inched his face closer to mines. "You know," he began, running his fingers through my hair again. "...all of a sudden you look so...," he traced his fingers down my neck and brought his lips to my ear. "...hot." he finished in a whisper. He began nibbled on my ear a bit before issuing small kisses on my neck. _I hated this! So this was what he was going to do? Rape me because I wouldn't tell him anything. Before I had came here I had never been kissed now it seemed guys were kising me left and right._

"Itachi." Sai said, standing up and dropping his book.

The raven haired guy paused and turned to look at Sai. "You know better than to interrupt me." he said calmly.

"You're not going to get anything out of her that way." Sai said, ignoring his comment.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying give me a minute alone with her." Sai explained.

The guy glanced at me then back at Sai again. He seemed to stare at him for eternity. "Hurry up." he said finally.

He stood up and headed for the door. "You have exactly fifteen minutes." he said before exiting and leaving me and Sai alone.

"I hate you." I whispered to Sai.

He sighed and bent down infront of me. "I only brought you here because I was ordered. I have already promised myself that I won't let you get hurt, but you have to tell me what you know."

"Go to hell." I spat.

He sighed again. "Why do you care so much for him?" he questioned.

I knew he was talking about Neji. The truth was I didn't know myself. I just had this unexplainable feeling within me for the guy. A feeling I have never felt for anyone else. I wasn't about to tell Sai that though. I was so angry with him. I didn't care what that Itachi guy did to me, kill me, rape me. It didn't matter.

"You will never feel that same way about me, will you?" Sai asked.

I shook my head. "I hate you." I said again.

"You know I've been watching you ever since Neji began to take an interet in you. While you fell inlove with him. I fell in love with you." Sai said slowly. "If you looked in my picture book you'd see every picture is of you."

I didn't know what to say. I began to hate myself because well...I was actually feeling pitt for this guy.

There was silence between us. Sai stared at me although he seemd to be looking through me, a lost look in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Why exactly does that guy want to know things about Neji?"

"Hate, rivalry, and many other reasons." Sai replied.

"So...he wants to hurt him?"

Sai was silent. I knew what that meant.

**(15 minutes later)**

Sai had decided to stop asking me to speak. He said he knew I wouldn't, so instead he just picked up his book and began drawing again. I tried to reach my pockets in search of the knife Neji had gave me, but I was in no luck. It was gone.

Just then I heard the door open again. I could hearItachi entered. He took a look at us both and then shook his head. "You're hopeless, Sai."

He began to walk towards me. "You know there are ways of making you talk." he said, stepping closer. "Thrilling ways." he grinned. "I'm going to make you scream."

At that two unexpected things happened. First Sai jumped infront of me and at the same time Neji appeared behind Itachi. He held the knife he had gave me to his neck. I gasped.

"Thrilling huh?" Neji said.

"Come to play hero for your little girlfriend?" Itachi laughed. "What's thrilling is how you're about to let me go."

Immediatly Sai wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted me up. "I won't hurt you." he whispered so only I could hear.

Neji looked at me for awhile. Looking at all of me. I guess now he could tell I was a girl. "Let her go first." he said finally.

Itachi nodded to Sai who let me go, untying my hands and feet. Neji dropped his hand from Itachi's neck. I ran towards him. "Let's go." I said.

He shook his head and handed me the knife. "You always seem to drop this."

I blushed and took it from his hand.

"Now hurry and go." Neji said, pointing to the door.

I shook my head. "You're not coming?"

"I have to take care of a few things here first. I'll catch up." he replied.

For some reason I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"No. Let's just go." I said reaching for his hand. He only pulled away.

"Hurry and say your goodbyes before I change my mind." Itachi said impatiently.

"Go!" Neji ordered, raising his voice.

I shook my head again. "But they're gonna-"

He pressed his fingers against my lips and looked into my eyes. "The worse they can do is kill before I found out your name."

I could feel tears drip down my face. "Tenten." I whispered.

"Tenten." he repeated. "You have to go." he said again, then looking up at Itachi he spoke again. "Tell them not to hurt her."

"They won't." Itachi replied.

Neji looked at me one more time, nodding his head towards the door.

My knees were shaking and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I knew it wasn't the time to argue with him no matter how much I wanted to so I nodded, taking one last look at Itachi and Sai before running out the door. Outside the door I was greeted by a heavier smell of cigerette smoke and other things I couldn't make out along with a bunch of guys. I began to cough.

"You lost, kitten?" one guy said, grabbing my arm. I recognized him. He was the guy who had done the cutting.

"Just tell me how to get outof here." I said, yanking my arm away and glancing back behind me.

"Why should I do that?" the guy asked, stepping close to me.

Just then the door behind me opened and Sai stepped out. Without a word he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I followed him down a few steps, stepping caciouslly over the broken glass. Finally we reached the door which he pushed open. "Go home." he said, pushing me out.

I turned to look at him. May be I should have said thank you but I didn't. "What are they going to do to him?" I asked.

Sai didn't anwser. He only pushed the door closed.

I stood there for awhile unsure of what to do. All of a sudden all kinds of thoughts began pouring into my head. _What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I leave? And why didn't I...why didn't I tell Neji I loved him._

I threw myself against the door, trying my hardest to pull it back open but it was no use. I couldn't get in.  
-

* * *

(Neji's POv)

**Ummph**

I grunted as I took another punch to the face from one of Itachi's wing men. There must have been about 30 of them in the room now. And by now all of them had hit me atleast twice. I spat blood from my mouth on to the ground. "You guys done yet?" I asked, looking up.

"No we're just getting started." Kankuro replied, puching me again.

I looked up at Itachi. "Hey!" I called to him. "When you're done letting your girls do your job let's settle what's between you and me!"

That seemed to make him ticked. Pushing past his men he stopped infront of me. Our faces inches apart. "How about now"  
-

* * *

I stopped in the schoolyard to catch my breath. That's when I nocticed Sasuke a few feet away. I took a deep breath and ran towards him. "S-sasuke, you h-have you have to h-help Neji!" i cried breathlessy.

"Calm down." he said, looking me up and down.

I could hear girls all around us gasping and whispering. I guess it was no secret now that I was a girl. But I wasn't worried about that. I began to explain everything to Sasuke. When I was done I was completly breathless.

He only nodded. "I can't say I'm actually sorry to say this but I can't help him."

My eyes widened. "Wha-"

"This is his fight." he interuppted.

"So but you're supposed to be in his gang and-"

"It dosen't matter." he interuppted again. "This fight between Itachi and Neji has been building up for awhile. It's there's to finish."

_I didn't get it._ _How could he be so cold hearted?_

"Then I'll just go tell-"

"No." he interuppted for the third time. "You're apart of our gang, you accepted the rules knowinly or unknowingly when you accepted thta knife. Gang related matters stay secret. You tell no one. Got it?"

"Jerk!" I cried, pushing him back. I hated to admit to myself he was right. There was nothing I could do.

-

* * *

"Tenten, is that you?" Nami asked the moment she heard the door open. I was silent as I took a small step into the house.

"What took you so-" both Harumi and Nami paused when they saw me.

"What are you wearing?" Nami asked. "And why are you not doing the guy thing?" Harumi added.

I took another step forward before collasping in Nami's arms. There had been so many times I had held Nami or Harumi as they cried over guys and other trivial things, but it had never been me they held and watched cry.

"What's wrong?" Harumi asked, sounding more than concerned.

No words would escape my mouth. Only sobs. My thoughts were loud though.

_Life is fucked! The universe is fucked! The people are fucked! I love Neji Hyuga._  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. This story is sadly coming to an end. I had sooo much fun writing it and I don't knowwhat I'm gonna do when it's over. cries OH yeah. I could finsih my other stories.  
Anyways there should be only 2 chaps more.  
Please review!**_


	34. sour yet sweet day

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews! I don't have much to say except sorry it took so long. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear from me anyway so here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Where is he?_

I hadn't slept all night and it was 1:00am now. Harumi and Nami were up with me and they kept asking questions I couldn't anwser and everytime they asked I just snapped at them. They had finally stopped asking me and I hadn't spoken in the last two hours. I just lay curled up on Nami's bed, hugging my pillow. I felt like an idiot for leaving him.

My voicemail had quickly filled up with calls from Naruto. I wasn't prepared to talk to him, especially if he had no news about Neji.

"Here ya go." Harumi said, handing me a kleenex and collasping beside me on Nami's bed. Nami had left the room for awhile to talk to Gennosuke who had come home and was wondering why the hell all these girls were in his bed.

"I already figured this has something to do with Neji." Harumi said in a whisper, gently pushing my hair behind my ear and taking my hand in hers. "I've never seen you cry over a guy or...anything else before so I know you love him."

"I didn't even know how much until now." I whispered, my voice wavering.

"I think that's just something all us girls do." Harumi said thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yea, Tenten. We always seem to find out we like a guy when things are at it's worse. It dosen't always work out but somehow I have a feeling it will for you." she calmly assured me. I wanted to believe her I really did but I was so scared.

"I am the stupidest person in the world." I groaned, burying my face im my pillow.

"I bet I can beg the differ." Nami said, laying down on the other side of me and rubbing my back. "Whatever it is you're worrying about stop worrying about it."

_It's not that easy._

I didn't say the words I was thinking instead I gave in to my body's demands and let my heavy eyes close.

-

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Nami asked for the hundreth time.

I nodded for the hundreth time. "Yea, I'm sure."

It was the next morning and I still hadn't heard from Neji. I just hoped he was o.k. _If he wasn't I would know wouldn't I? Deep down in my heart I would know._

"Cant I just go with you?" Harumi whined, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and resting her head on my back.

"I wish." I mumbled.

"I want to be there to bash the faces of all the girls who may still be crushing on you even after they know you're a girl." Harumi joked.

I could tell she was trying to get me to smile, so I did. Not that I felt like smiling or anything.

Harumi let me go and turned me around. "You look nice in my jeans." she smiled.

"She's right." Nami nodded, tossing me a yogurt. "Eat it. I don't want you to die of starvation and never get to meet baby." she said, rubbing her stomach, which looked as though it had grown bigger in the last two days. She actually looked pregnant now.

I felt like some stupid brat as my eyes began watering at the sound of the word die. I stared at the yogurt as the memory of me and Neji's mini yogurt adventure played in my head.

Nami, sensing my sadness, snatched the yogurt back. "Or...not." she said mumbled, setting it on the table. "How about a...," she scanned the refigorator for something quick to give me. "...fruit cup." she said finally.

"I'm really not hungry." I said, heading towards the door.

"Oh, Tenten aren't you going to tell us what's going on?" Harumi practically whined. "This is so unlike you it's scary."

I paused and shook my head.

-

* * *

I exhaled deeply as I stepped off my motorcycle. The school yard was crowded with people who were talking and whatever. But since the moment I pulled up all eyes seemed to be on me. People whispered and gasped as I walked past. I didn't even care to listen, and besides I knew exactly what they were saying. I just wanted to see Neji.

It seemed like forever before I finally reached my locker. If I had a dollar for everytime a guy approached me and said _"So you were that girl from the auction. Damn, you're hot!" _or _"So...do you like girls or guys because if you're into guys..."_ One of those guys happened to be Kiba. I had ignored them all. I was just about to open my locker when I felt the presence of someone behind me. I quickly turned around, hoping to see Neji. It wasn't Neji who stood infront of me though. It was Sakura. She stared at me, her fist clenched. I didn't know what to say to her. I was unsure if I should say anything at all. Sakura unclenched her fist and brought her hand to my face, slapping me hard. "I hate you." she , backing away.

_I deserved that._

I watched her run away down the long hall. Should I run after her? Will that only make things worse? I stood there, my eyes shut, leaning against my locker hoping and wishing things would just somehow get perfect and fixed. I had never wished like this before. I had never cared that my life sucked, but then I had to meet Neji Hyuga and my whole thoughts on life had to change.

"So it's true?"

I peeked one eye open and caught a glimsp of Naruto. _Why now?_

"It was a dare."

"A dare you should have told me about!" he cried, his voice had a hint of sadness in it. He was really hurt. "I mean come on, Ky- whatever your name is, I thought you were my friend! I trusted you and you...," his voice trailed off and he looked away. "...you lied to me."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice wavering.

Naruto threw his hands down on my shoulder and leaned closer to me so that our faces were inches apart. "Don't be." he said angrily. With that he stood up straight and walked away. All eyes were on me now. I could feel their gazes burning into me.

Why was my whole world crashing down on me? I didn't need this right now.

My back pack slipped off my arm and on to the ground. The seimi loud sound brought me to my senses. At the same moment the bell rang. People began rushing to their classrooms and once again I was invisible. Not that I cared.

-

* * *

Sakura wouldn't look at me during the entire home room. Hinata on the other hand gave me several worried glances.

Finally I tore a sheet of paper from my notebook and wrote the words _-Do you hate me?_

I took the paper in my hand, looking up to make sure Kurenai sensei wasn't looking. When I was completly sure I placed the note on Hinata's desk. I watched from the corner of my eye as she read it. She stared at it for awhile then looked up at the teacher's desk. She bit her lip as she wrote a reply. Placing her pencil down, she handed me the note.

I took a deep breath and read the words.

_-No, and neither does Naruto._

Yeah right! Naruto hated my guts! I had never seen him that angry before. As much as I wanted to get into that I had bigger priorities. I scribbled a few more words on the sheet of paper.

_-Have you seen/heard from Neji?_

I stared at the words before queitly slipping the note to Hinata. I nervously tapped my finger against my desk as I waited for her to write a reply, but she didn't. She just shook her head. At that moment the bell rang and people began to climb out their seats. "Hinata, would you come here please." Kurenai said, motioning for Hinata to join her at her desk. Hinata obeyed, leaving me alone. Well technically not alone.

_This was it! Neji wasn't here at the school so...no that couldn't be. I had to make sure. I had to go back to that place and see for myself. Yeah, that's what I should do._

With my new idea in my head I began heading for the door. Just when I was about to slip out I was cut off by Ino. "So what did you think you were trying to pull pretending to be a guy?"

"Look, I'm not in a good mood right now so just bug off." I said, pushing past her.

"You know I've met alot of crazy girls but none of them were as jealous and obsessed as you!" Ino called after me.

I ignored her and countinued to walk away.

"You know you're never going to get him! You're just a stupid bitch who plays around with guys and girls for fun! A quite sick bitch!"

_I knew she was only trying to make me angry because she was obviosuly furious, but I had no time for this. I had to find out about Neji._ I ignored her and kept walking.

"Did you like it better with Sakura or Harumi? She looks like she's good in bed!" Ino shouted, loudly after me.

_That did it!_ She could throw insults at me all she wanted but I wasn't tolerating any bad talk about Harumi. I flung around and stomped towards her.

"Go to hell!" I cried, punching her in the face. She gasped as if she hadn't been expecting that. "Don't ever talk about Harumi again if you want to keep the other side of your face intact."

As predicted Ino launched her fist at me. I ducked, but what I didn't predict was the fact that she would push me next. So what turned out as a onesided fight of words turned into in all out brawl. Ino lay beneath me, pulling my hair and I sat on top of her trying my best not to kill the girl.

"Girl fight!" a guy shouted. This could hardly be called a girl fight. I didn't do that scratching and pulling stuff. People immediatly began to crowd around us. Guys were shouting and whistling.

It wasn't long before I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. The person pulled me up to my feet, seperating me and Ino. "You two in my office now!" Tsuande said, angrily.  
-

* * *

I always found some way to get myself in a bad situation and now was no different. I was waiting outside of Tsuande's office. I couldn't leave because Shizune and a few other teachers were there. So therefore I was forced to wait until she finished talking to Ino. They had been in there for almost an hour now. Or maybe it just seemed that way.

Just then the door to Tsunade's office swung open. Ino walked out, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes staring straight ahead. So she was ignoring me, no big deal.

Tsunade motioned for me to enter her office. I sighed, stood up and made my way into her office, shutting the door behind me.

"Take a seat." she ordered, pointing to a seat infront of her large desk.

I obeyed.

Tsuande let out a tired sigh and picked up a sheet of paper.

"Before we have a long conversation about what happened let me just say that Ino started the verbal part and I started physically. So how many days detention do I get?"

"Detention?" Tsuande repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You're...not getting detention. I'm going to have to expell you."

I blinked. "Expell me?"

Tsuande nodded.

"You're expelling me for a fight?"

"No, that's not the reason I'm expelling you." Tsuande began, rubbing her temples as though she were tired. "As you know you have been pretending to be a boy for the past few weeks, therefore tricking our school. You were roomed with a male student and if anything would have happened to you it would have been on our hands. That's why I'm expelling you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "So you're really going to expell me?" I asked. I knew the anwser to the question I just wanted to hear it again and make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything.

"Yes." Tsuande nodded. "I'm going to call your parents right now and you on the other hand can go and pack up things in your room."

Without a word I stood up and headed for the door. Everything seemed so slow as I walked to my room...me and Neji's room. _Why did it seem like forever since I'd been in here?_

I didn't have much stuff to pack up since I didn't stay here so much but I did have a few things. Nami would have to drive over and pick them up. I just couldn't believe it. I was actually getting expelled. It wasn't that I wanted to stay here or anything. I hated school and the people here all seemed to hate me. Well atleast the ones I cared about.

I stared at Neji's empty bed, tracing my fingers over the blanket. Where are you, Neji? My fingers stopped at Neji's pillow. I sighed and sat down on his bed and sleoly lowered my head onto his pillow I turned over on my back and stared at the ceiling. I should ditch this stupid packing and look for Neji. I thi-

My thoughts were interrupted when someone placed their hand over my eyes. Could this really be...? "Neji?"

"Yea, it's me." he said removing his hand and pulling me up into a sitting position. I stared at him, unable to belive my eyes. This was Neji.

My mouth dropped open. "When did you- how did- but you-" I paused, took a deep breath and began again. "What happened?" I managed to say.

"Do you really want me to explain or can I just kiss you now?" he asked.

I bit my lip as I considered his question. "Kiss me." I said finally.

Neji closed the distance between us, slowly pressing his lips against mines. I closed my eyes and parted my lips gently, letting his tongue run slowly along my bottom lip. He squeezed my left hand in his and with the other he held my waist, his thumb moving in a small circular motion. Cupping his cheek with my free hand I allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth and explore. I moaned as he pulled away.

"Now explain." I said in a whisper.

"I can't really tell you anything." he said, running his fingers through my hair. "It's all gang related and as of now you're out of the gang."

"That's not fair!" I cried. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm here aren't I? Just leave it at that." he said, lettinng his hand trail down my arm.

I sighed. "Let me see your face." I said, reaching to move his hair back so I could see his face clearly. He let me push his har back. I examined his face which wasn't bruised too badly. Thank God! "How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"I saw you with Sai that time on our first date and other times he'd been watching you. When you went missing I knew it had to be him."

I didn't know what to say. I was soooo happy he was here. I had alot more questions to ask but I couldn't find my voice. This had to be a dream.

"Are you real?" I asked.

"Did that kiss feel real?"

I blushed.

"You're really cute when you blush." he grinned, touching my cheek. "I really like you, Tenten."

I smiled. "I wore heels for you, I more than like you."

"Oh that reminds me." Neji said, pulling away and reaching under his bed. I watched him remove that stupid pair of heels I wore on our first date after the auction.

He took my foot in his hand and put it into the shoe as if we were on Cinderella or something and it was the glass slipper. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well firstly I'm making sure the shoe fits and I have the right girl." he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, the girl I took on a date at the park and the girl I kissed at the ball would never say she more than liked me." he explained, strapping the shoe up my leg.

"Does it fit?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"Perfectly."

"So now what?"

"So now I strap this a little tighter...," he said strapping the straps tighter. "...so you won't run away."

I couldn't help but smile again. "Now why would I want to run away from you?"

"Well after I tell you how long I've known you were a girl I can think of a few reasons."

"How long did you know?"

"Well I-"

"Tenten I'm sooooo sad!"

Neji was interrupted by Nami's voice which was coming from the doorway. She had sure got here quick. Both me and Neji turned to look at her. She blinked. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Interrupting what?" Harumi asked, pushing past her and entering the room. She paused when she saw us. "Oh...interrupting this." she said slowly, a sly grin on her face.

"You two actually are interrupting but it's okay. I could use your help to pack up." I replied, standing up.

"They're giving you a new room?" Neji questioned.

That's when I realized I hadn't yet told him. "No...I'm explelled." I replied, looking at the floor.

"Yea." I mumbled. "I have to pack up and-"

"No you don't." he said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not getting expelled. Not if I have anything to do with it." he replied.

"What are you going to do?" Harumi, Nami and I asked at the same time.

"I'd do anything for you." Neji said, looking me in the eyes. "And getting you unexpelled is among that. Just stay right here."

With that Neji left the room leaving me, Harumi and Nami alone and wide eyed.

"That was sooooo romantic!" Nami squealed.

"I agree." Harumi nodded. "Some how I sense you will back for school tommorow." she giggled.

I was speechless. _I love Neji Hyuga._  
-

* * *

**A/N**: _**That's it for this chap. I could have put everything for the next chap in this but I didn't want everything to be over so soon, besides it took me forever to write this.  
Please review!**_


	35. Conclusions prt1

**A/N: I reposted the chap because I forgot to put that it was 4 months later. Sorry!** _Thank you for all your **wonderful** reviews! I'm sooooooo happy! I'm soooo very sorry I took forever to update but a part of me dosen't this tory to end. It should go on forever shouldn't it?? jk Here's the next chap. Enjoy_!

* * *

**(4 months later)**

I exhaled and took my first step down the aisle which looked much longer than it actually was. Or...maybe it had been a mile long and I hadn't noticed before now. I blinked and tried to pretend atleast alittle that I was comfortable in the maroo, short spaghatti strap dress I wore and the matching high heels. As much as I hated all eyes were on me. I forced a smile as I took my third step which surprisingly seemed to go with the slow crummy music the piano guy was playing.

_Look straight. Look straight._ I silently coaxed myself. I felt like I was in some sort of movie where if I looked anywhere but ahead of me than I would die or something. I had lost count of my steps as I continued on down the aisle. _This thing really has gotten longer?_

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neji and after realizing he was there I couldn't help but look at him. He made a serious face which was supposed to make me smile and ofcourse it succeeded. I did smile as a bundle of memories began to play in my head. All that happened over a course of a few months. All that lead me to where I stood right now.

**(Flashback)**

_What am I going to do now? Most likely nothing._ I did that often when I was back home but atleast I had someone to do nothing with who always persuaded me to do something that I thought would be boring but actually ended up being fun. But now that person was gone. I had just dropped her off at the airport. Harumi had cried before leaving and demanded that I call her the minute a miracle happened_. Like I believed in miricles._

I liked the feel of the wind against my face as I drove down the street a few blocks from my house. I had driven Harumi to the airport on my motorcycle since Nami was staying home with Gennosuke. He had made her dinner and stuff. Me and Harumi had joked about it all the way to the airport.

I took a deep breath and looked at the road which I noticed I had absent mindly strayed from watching. _Wait a minute...was some in the-_

I pressed down hard on the brakes and skidded to a stop. "What's wrong with you!" I shouted, my heart pounding like crazy as I looked to see who I had just managed to keep from possibly killing.

To my surprise it was Neji Hyuga.

"What's wrong with me?" he repeated. He seemed tp be directing the question to himself because he anwsered it. "Well I had something I wanted to tell you." he said.

"That's no reason for you to stand in the road like that! What if...?" I let my voice trail off, not wanting to think about the rest.

"You're right." he said, slightly tilting his head and looking at me. "Now that I have something I have something I wanna live for I shouldn't be in such a rush to throw my life away."

I felt myself blush. He can't be talking about me. "W-what did you want to tell me?" I asked, looking towards my house.

"Oh that. Well, let's get out the road first." he suggested.

I nodded, climbed off my bike and began pushing it towards the yard. We walked side by side in silence. Once I parked the bike and set up the kickstand I turned to Neji. "Spill it."

"I don't exactly consider it good news to but you are officially back to going to that thing we have every Monday through Thursday." he shrugged.

I blinked. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "Tsuande said you could come back as long as you don't try anything like that again. She should have already called you."

"How did you do it?" I asked in amazment.

"Well there's not much someone won't do when they're thretened or bribed." he said, reaching for my hand.

"You threatened and bribed her?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I didn't say that." he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"Then what did you do?" I asked. Our faces were only inches apart as well as our bodies.

"It's a secret." he whispered. "But I will say that it dosen't hurt having Gai sensei behind you yelling that he can't loose his new star player."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. I told I'd do it didn't I?"

I nodded.

Neji leaned in closer to me our lips brushed and that electric feeling immediatly captivated my body. "I'm really going to miss sharing a room with you."

I let out a small laugh. "It's gonna be weird sharing with anyone else."

I might have let him go through with it but something else crossed my mind and I pulled away. "No kisses until you tell me how long you've known I was a girl." I said.

He sighed. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"I'm sure you were." I teased. "So...?"

"So what?" he grinned.

"So tell me!" I said, playfully hitting him.

"After I tell you you'll let me kiss you?" he asked.

I bit my lip as I thought about it, well I didn't really think about it because I said yes.

Neji rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked up at the sky. I couldn't quite read his expression as much as I wanted to I just couldn't. "I had a feeling the moment you bumped into me," he said slowly. "...but it was really only after I saw you in the shower that I knew for certain."

"So you knew all that time?" I gasped.

He half nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me or say something? Why did you go with Ino and...?" my voice drifted off. My brain was working faster than my mouth and if I had continued talking my words would have gotten all mixed up and I would sound stupid.

I was speechless. Neji had knew all those days and he had done all those thing and it was just so weird. I didn't know whether to be angry or not. I felt as though the world were spinning arond me and it only stopped the moment Neji's lips met my cheek. He kissed me softly then he slowly brought his kisses to my lips. I had no idea where me and Neji stood. I knew he liked me alot and he knew I felt the same. It wasn't established that we were a couple or anything, but when he kissed me...

"Tenten!"

The sound of Nami's voice made me jump. Neji pulled away and I turned my head to look at her. She was standing on the grass, practically jumping out of her skin. Gennosuke was in the door way looking slightly embarrassed. "Tenten! Tenten! Tenten!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Nami paused from her insane jumping to take a breath. "Maybe you should come inside." Gennosuke said, directing his words at both me and Nami.

I sighed and turned back to Neji. "I'm sorry." I said, shaking my head.

"It's o.k." he said, kissing my cheek again. "I'll see you at school."

I nodded. "Thank you again."

"Like I said before, no problem."

"Tenten!" Nami cried again.

"Coming!" I shouted back, as I began to run towards her. I didn't make it far before Neji grabbed my wrist. "What is it?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I lied."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused beyond reason.

"Don't be mad. I just couldn't tell you yet." he said, letting my hand slip from his. I stared blankly at him as he waved to Nami and Gennosuke before leaving. It wasn't until he was out of sight that I realized what he meant. He was talking about my being a girl.

"Tenten!" Nami cried again.

I laughed to myself. I should have known. I followed Nami and gennosuke back inside and stretched. "So what's so important that you-"

I paused when Nami held up her hand and showed me the beautiful diamond ring. "We're getting married!" she cried.

**(End of flasback)**

So that's how I ended up in this predicument. Nami wanted the wedding to happen before she gave birth. She said "I want the baby to be born in wedlock". I personally thought it was too late to be thinking about things that should be done in wedlock if you know what I mean.

I was chosen to be Nami's maid of honor, a job I didn't know how to do.

I couldn't help but glance up again. This time it was Naruto I saw. He gave me a quick thumbs up, causing me to smile even wider. It felt great to have him as a friend again. Friend. The words struck more memories that I couldn't help but tap into.

**(Flashback)**

It had been two weeks since Neji had gotten me unexpelled and things for me had been competly awkward. I shared a room with Temari now and I actually stayed there alot. With Gennosuke and Nami baby proofing the house I had no choice.

As for the awkward stuff. Me and Neji were officially a couple. It was never really spoken but everyone knew it. Ino was always whispering around me and giving me evil glares. For some reason she looked as though she were planning something. Sakura on the other hand wouldn't even look at me. She pretended I wasn't there and it hurt. I wanted to approach her but I had no idea what to say. As for Naruto he treated me as though I were invisible, except for one time when I decided to talk to him. He was attempting to clean his locker. I said hi and his reply was "You're kidding right?" He then slamed his locker and walked away. Hinata still spoke to me when Naruto wasn't around. She was too nice.

Sasuke still talked to me but he was back to skipping school so I didn't see him much. I think he and Sakura were dating.

I was now sitting down in the park trying to get some of my homework done. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Temari had asked to have the room to herself. I didn't want to go home because then I be distracted by Nami's frequent cleaning and wedding planning. I didn't want to get involved with that until I got all my homework done. Neji had given me the key to his room and said I could work there but I choose the park instead. Neji and Hinata were both out of town for the weekend. It was weird how I missed him so much and he had only been gone for half a day and not to mention he had called me three times already.

I twirled a strand of my hair with my finger and chewed on my pencil as I stared ahead of me. A couple swung their daughter (or at least I thought it was their daughter) around. The little girl looked about two and she was giggling like crazy. I smiled. Pretty soon that would be Nami and Gennosuke. I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was hunger but I wasn't sure. I set my book down in the grass and stood up, taking a big stretch. The wind blew my hair in my face. I loved it when it was like this.

Suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around. There infront of me was Naruto. I had no time to think before he pulled me into an embrace, his arms wrapped over mines so that I couldn't move if I tried.

"I missed you." he said in a soft whisper. "I missed you a whole lot and I'm sorry."

I was completly shocked and almost speechless but I managed to get some words out despite his crushing embrace. I could barely breathe.

"I...m-missed you too." I said, still in shock.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, pulling away.

"I don't think it's you who needs to be forgiven."

Naruto looked confused.

"You were right. I should have told you." I said, looking away. "I don't think I quite knew how to be a friend back then."

I laughted queitly at me words. I said back then like it was years ago.

"I knew what it was to have a friend but...not so much how to be one. So Naruto," I looked back at him. This time staring into his eyes. "If you forgive me I will be a real friend. No big secrets."

He smiled and nodded. "I forgive you."

I smiled too.

"This is weird." he said, looking me up and down.

"What's weird?"

"You being a girl. I just still can't believe you were a girl all that time. I've never...really been friends with a girl."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Yea, you're right."

I smiled again and looked over at the couple and their child. "Don't they look so happy?"

Naruto nodded and grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"You're getting all girly on me." he said, taking some of my hair in his hand and stretching it. It had grown to be a little past my collar bone.

I blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, punching him playfully.

He let out a deep breath. "I'm gonna have alot of getting used to to do."

I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the parking lot. "Let's go get a corndog."

**(End of flashback)**

I still had a long way to go before I finished walking down the mile long aisle. I had probly already taken 50 steps. Wow, how much longer did I have to go? I tried to study the aisle and mentally calculate how much steps it would take before I finished but it didn't work.

It seemed like all the brides maids had just skipped quickly down and the aisle had only stretched for my entrance. The aisle looked extradinary. Thanks to all the planning Nami had did. Those were really days that I didn't miss. Well the only thing I really missed about them were the times Neji came to comfort me.

**(Flashback)**

"Where are you going?"

"OUTSIDE!" I yelled back Nami. I was beyond annoyed with her. She was so cranky because of all the stress and then her pregnancy and all. She had returned four wedding dresses already and she was working on returning the fifth. I couldn't deal with it. I needed air. I let out a deep breath and collasped on the ground. I stared at the night sky for awhile. It was quite peaceful. Before long I found myself sitting up with my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth.

The entire weekend had been stressfull. After I had gotten home from doing my homework and hanging out with Naruto it had been stictly work.

"Do you wanna get kidnapped?"

I looked up to see where that voice had come from. _Was my mind playing tricks on me?_

Surprisingly it wasn't. Neji was standing over me.

"I'm not afraid of being kidnapped. I know you'll rescue me."

"What if I'm the one kidnapping you?"

I held out both my hands. "Then it wouldn't exactly be called kidnapping, but by all means please do. Anything's better than this."

"Tenten, your sister needs you." he said, taking a seat beside me. "As much as I want to take you away I can't."

"You're making things worse." I groaned. "All that Nami needs me crap is really killing my brain and not to mention my body. I really wonder if your brain can get blisters."

Neji sort of laughed. "It's that bad?"

I nodded. "I'm annoyed and angry and nothing can cheer me up."

"Hm...," Neji said removing a red rose from behind his back. "How about a rose?"

I took the rose from his hand and twirled it between my fingers as I shook my head. "Still angry and annoyed."

"How about a boquet of red roses?" he said, removing a boquet from behind his back.

I took the beautiful boquet from his hands and brought them to my nose, taking a small whiff. They were truly lovely. "Hm...I'm still angry." I muttered.

"What will a boquet of pink roses do?" he asked.

I didn't believe he had pink roses until he handed them to me. I blinked. "I'm...I'm still annoyed anlong with the feeling of being stunned."

"Do white roses help?"

Now I seriously didn't believe he had white roses too, but once again I was proven wrong as he handed me the boquet of white roses.

"Are you still annoyed?" he asked.

"Well..." I said sniffing the boquets.I was trully loving everything about this moment. Neji was such a different person when he was around me.

"Oh come on I have blue and yellow," he said handing me more boquets. I looked like I had a thousand admires right about now. "...give me a break. I didn't know your favorite color. What's it gonna take to make you happy."

I looked him in the eyes and set all the roses in my lap. "You know you could have stopped at the red rose."

He made a face. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

I shrugged and smiled.

He folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

"Thank you, Neji." I sang, crawling over to him pushing him on his back. I climbed over him and gave him a small kiss. "I love my roses." I said, glancing at the roses that lay beside us. "You know I've never gotten roses from anyone before."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I and seriosuly don't get it, Neji. Why do you like me so much?"

He touched my cheek with his fingers, his hand gradually worked it's way into my hair. "If I went into explaining the reasons I like you you'd probly fall asleep, but then I'd get to hold you in my arms and watch you one thing I like about you." he said, running his fingers through my hair again and taking a sniff. "I love the way you smell. Several times I've found myself nearly speechless when looking at you. You're not like other girls and...I like that."

My face was burning hot right now. I knew it was probly red as hell right now.

"I also like the way you blush when I tell you you're pretty," he said, rolling over so that he was on top of me. "...as if you're in denial or something."

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. _Was he for really?_ This reminded me of when Harumi was reading a book aloud to me and the girl was thinking that some people lived their whole lives without getting to be this happy. It couldn't keep getting better. It just coudn't. There was a law that prohibited it. Conversation of joy. No joy could be added to the sun or the universe without some being taken away. That's what the girl had thought. Some how I was feeling the same way.

"Would it be strange for me to say I love you?" Neji asked.

"My life is already full weird I can more. Besides it wouldn't be weird if you meant it."

"Hn." he said, sitting up. He pulled me up as well and we sat beside each other.

I felt awkward as I picked up the roses and set them in my lap. I found myself silently questioning. _Did he love me?_

"So do you know the gender of the baby yet?" he asked, looking staright ahead.

I shook my head. "Not yet. Gennosuke wants it to be a surprise."

Neji sort of laughed, but somehow he looked serious. I couldn't quite read his expression and it bothered me. How had we completly changed subjects like this. Not that I minded that much. I sighed.

Neji immediatly looked my way. "So did I cheer you up?" he asked, hopefully.

"Hm...I'm feeling a little better." I smiled.

"Enough to participate in this?" he asked, removing a crumbled sheet of paper from his pocket and handing it to me.

It was some sort of flyer for a car wash fundraiser. "You got to wear a bikini."

I smiled and shoved him playfully as I continued reading. "Did Sakura orgainze this?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think she did."

I bit my lip. She still wasn't talking to me.

"So will you go?" he asked.

"I'll think about it."

(End of flashback)

I had kept the roses for awhile and pressed them before they rot. I still keep them. I still remember calling Harumi when I got inside. She squealed so loud I almost went deaf.

For some reason I had played Neji's words over in my head that entire night _"Would it be strange if I said I love you?"_

He had never said that he loved me but even if he didn't I was content with him liking me. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay don't think that that was the end of the story. No no no. Well since I have taken more than enough time to update I decided to cut the chap in half so you didn't have to wait so long for the update. Aren't I nice? lol Anyways please review. And for any of you who were reading my other stories please go to my profile to see who is continuing them._


	36. The wedding

**A/N:** _Thank you all for your countinious reviews! Here's the next chap which happens to be the ending. sniff sniff Sorry I took forever to update but here it is.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

I looked up at the nine brides maids. One who happened to be my best friend. She smiled mouthed the the words smile to me. I thought I was smiling.

Beside Harumi was Sakura whom Nami had asked to be another bridesmaid. She playfully stuck her tongue out at me. I would have done it back but like I said before all eyes were on me. _Why did I say yes to being the maid of honor?_ _Oh yeah, Nami was my older sister._

I exhaled deeply and looked back down at the floor, it was becoming hard for me to concentrate. Harumi had earlier given me the advice to concentrate on other things.

_Other things..._

**_(flashback)_**

I jogged up the stairs at home. Gennosuke was gone and I could hear Nami throwing a fit in her room. I was tempted to turn around. I might just have done just that if I didn't feel so sorry for her.

"Hey, Nami." I said, leaning against the door from the doorway.

Nami's back faced me and there were piles of clothes all over the floor. She was tossing them around every which way. "I hate this!" she cried.

I didn't need her expanation to know exactly what she was talking about.

"I look fat!" she went on. "I didn't know being pregnant made you look like this!"

"Uh...did you actually expect to be thin while pregnant?" I asked sarcastically.

She turned and glared at me then went back to tossing clothes. "What brings you here anyway?" she snapped. She wasn't her perky jumpy self these days. That's why I had been avoiding her.

"I just stopped by to check on you." I shrugged.

"Only 4 more months of this torture." she grumbled, completly ignoring me. "Hey, do you mind checking on the wedding flowers today?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

I nodded and helped her up. "Only if you let me borrow some of your clothes."

Nami raised a brow. "Why do you wanna borrow my clothes?" she asked, suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. I just do."

"I know what this is about." Nami said, smiling mischeviously.

I blushed. "I thought if I go I might as well wear something-"

"Hot!" Nami interruppted.

"Not quite the word I was looking for."

"Go ahead and search through my stuff. I can't fit it anyway." Nami said, still smiling. "You better return it though"

Since Neji and Hinata had some things to take care of before he got to the car wash fundraiser I was going to ride with Naruto. He was waiting downstairs in the living room while I tossed the last bit of Nami's clothes into her closet as she requested. I ran down the stairs and into the livingroom. "O.k, Im ready. Sorry I took so long."

Naruto, who was sitting on the couch playing video games with Gennosuke looked up and gasped.

"Are you seriously planning on wearing a sweater and pants to a car wash in this heat?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Yes, I am. Now let's go."

I dragged him outside with a quick wave to Gennosuke. Once outside let go of his hand and began to walk fast towards his car.

"Tenten!" he cried after me.

I didn't say anything, instead I climbed into the passenger seat and sat there. Naruto climbed into the drivers seat and cranked up the car. "I know it's not your style but-"

"Just drive." I muttered, moving back my hood and fumbeled with my sweater.

Naruto began to drive. "It's a carwash you can't just..." He went on with his lecture about how I could atleast wear jeans and a shirt not a sweater, meanwhile I removed the sweat shirt and pulled off the pants. "...and if you want to I can-"

"Is this too much?" I interrupted.

Naruto quickly glanced over at me, did a double take and pressed down hard on the breaks. He looked me up and down. I was wearing Nami's clothes ofcourse. No, I wasn't wearing a bikini instead I wore a dark red shirt that came right above my navel. It was fairly tight and I liked the way the ripples formed on it. There were two dark black hand prints on each breast and beneath it it read "Be direct". I also wore Nami's black short shorts that were way too short they were nly 2 inches off from being underwear. The had the words "Diversion" on the back. My hair was down and I had a red pair of shades on.

"Turn the car around." I sighed, reaching for my sweater.

"No...it's not bad at all." he said quickly, pullinh my hand back. He didn't look at me as he spoke. "You just look..."

"O.k, spill it Naruto."

"You don't wanna know what I think." he said, starting the car back up.

I bit my lip and looked out the window. Was that good or bad?

"So how late did Neji say they'd be?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. His eyes were on the road.

I shrugged. "He didn't say. Hinata didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Sakura's gonna be early right." I said under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

When we drove up to the school parking lot I was in for a big surprise. I thought this was gonna be a small thing, but I should have known by now nothing at our school is ever small.

There were tons of cars parked and waiting to be washed. Most of them were guys cars. The reason for that was obvious. And then I saw Sakura. She was wearing her long pink hair in a poinytail. Her mini skirt was pink along with the bikini top she wore which tied around her neck.

"Naruro!" she waved, making her way over to us. "I thought you wouldn't make it." she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Where's Hinata?" she asked, looking around.

"She'll be here a little later Tenten's here tho-"

"Awwww..." she interupted, poking out her lip. "We could really use her right now. We're opening up in 5 more minutes." she went on, looking at her pad. She was out right ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Her and Naruto went on talking for about two more minutes before she left.

"Tell me why I feel like a statue." I said, shaking my head as I watched Sakura walk over to Temari and began a conversation.

"You should have said something to her." he shrugged.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the car, my eyes fixed on the band that played on a small stage. They were a couple of kids from the school who had volunteered their entertainment. They were pretty good.

"Wait here I'll go get the equipment." Naruto said, dashing off towards Sakura.

For the next four minutes I pondered leaving as I sat on the trunk of Naruto's car all the while getting whistles from ass holes. No one had the courage to aske me out on a date. I was Neji's girl and they all knew that. I sorta smiled. I liked the way that sounded.

"One more minute."

The sound of someones whisper and the feeling of there breath in my ear brought me back to reality. Sasuke stood on the ground beside Naruto's car.

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically.

He sorta chuckled and looked over to the crowd of cars. "I have to admit I actually hesistated before approaching you."

"No kidding." I muttered.

"You're rather full of surprises. I didn't expect you to be to enthused to be here nor so bothered."

"I dug a pit and climbed into it." I said, hopping off the trunk. "Is there anyway I can dig myself out. I knew Sasuke knew what I was talking about.

"Hey, I got the stuff." Naruto said, walking up to us and dropping a bucket by my feet. He held two sponges in his left hand. His grin quickly turned to a frown when he saw Sasuke. Since him and Sakura had been getting closer Naruto seemed to hate him even more. Sakura was like the girl who everyone in school had a friendly relationship with. I don't think there was anyone who disliked her. Not even Ino.

"I'll catch p with you later." Sasuke said, giving me a small wave and heading off.

"I don't get why you don't like him." I said to Naruto. We were both watching Sasuke walk away.

"Hn." Naruto said mockingly.

I nudged him playfully. "Hey, that's Neji's favorite word too!"

"3,2,1..."

Sakura counted down for the carwash to begin.

Immediatly after she said one the cars began to pull into the wasing area, the music got louder, and girls began squealing. I covered my ears. That was until I found out why they were squealing. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when I saw Neji. He was shirtless and you could see the tattoos on his chest and arm. His black baggy shorts suited him perfectly. This was the second time I had seen him shirtless. The first time had been that time in the shower and I wasn't really able to take it all in then, but now I wanted to faint. I couldn't believe he took intrest in me. Me of all people. He must be blind.

Sasuke whispered something in Neji's ear and he half nodded.

I tore my eyes away and looked at Naruto who was talking to Hinata. I must have been so dazed I hadn't even seen her walk over here.

"Hey, Tenten." she smiled. "You look...stunning." she added, eying me.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Hey, get to work." Sakura said, playfully. She threw a sponge at Hinata who shrieked loudly. Sakura dashed off towards another car and giggled. Hinata smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's begin."

"I'll catch up to you guys!" I called after them. Once again Sakura had pretended I wasn't there. I deserved it yes but it still hurt.

"If I knew heaven was this good I wouldn't have fought dying for so long."

I heard Neji's hot voice behind me. I smiled and turned around. "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"No, I think I've already done that." he said, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Thanks for coming. You look amazing." he whispered as he pulled away.

I pulled back my shades and shook my hair from my face. "You're welcome, just don't ever expect to see me anything like this again."

He laughed and looked me up and down.

"Stop staring." I said, shoving him playfully.

"I'm trying to make the most of this if I won't be seeing it ever again."

I rolled my eyes and bent down to grab a sponge. I grabbed two and handed him one. "Let's get to work."

Thirty minutes into the car washing we things became easier and even more fun(not that they weren't fun before).

"Stop it!" Hinata squealed as Naruto chased her with a hose.

We had all diverted from just plain washing cars and started torturing each other by rubbing suds in eachothers faces, spraying, and chasing each other. So far I had assisted in washing 16 cars. Most of them belonged to guys who had come to see the girls.

"Looks like we're gonna need more soap." Hinata called to Sakura.

"I'll get it." I volunteered.

"O.k." Hinata nodded.

I dropped my sponge and headed inside the school for the gym. It was nice to get out of the sun and take a break. I walked slowly down the hall way. My mind clearing and searching. That's when I remembered Sakura had come in here two minutes ago to get more towels. I was ready to turn around if I hadn't been at the door and Sakura hadn't already seen me. She was leaning against the back wall of the gym, a bucket of water esting beside her feet. She shut her eyes and sighed. Curse Hinata, she knew she was in here.

"I came to get the soap." I said quickly.

"Then get it." she muttered.

That was the first words she had utter to me since she found out the truth. I think if it had been anyone else I would have made a smart remark back, but it wasn't anyone else. It was the girl I had hurt in so many ways.

I walked to the other side of the gym and grabbed a box of soap. I looked back up at Sakura. She hadn't moved. Was this seriosuly how it was gonna be forever?

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I said, slowly.

There was silence.

I sighed and began to walk slowly towards the exit.

"Wait." Sakura called after me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around. She picked up her bucket and ran towards me. We stood face to face for awhile neither of us speaking. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She exhaled and lifted the bucket up, tossing the luke warm water on my body.

"Serves you right." she yelled, dropping the bucket to the ground and stomping away. I grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me." she said, trying to yank away but I wouldn't let her. I pushed her against the wall and placed both of my hands against the wall on either side of her face. "Are you done slapping me around?" I asked, hotly.

"No." she said, angrily.

I backed up. "Then finish the job. Hit me all you want."

By now tears were falling from her eyes. She ran towards me and banged her fist against my shoulder. "I hate you." she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you let me fall for...fall for you?" she asked between sobs.

"I tried to tell you." I explained.

"You didn't try hard enough!" she cried, banging my shoulder again.

"You're right." I said slowly. "You're absolutly right."

"You know the worst part about hating you?" she whispered, looking up at me.

I shook my head.

"I don't really hate you at all." she said softly, backing up and looking at the ground.

"You don't?" I asked confused.

She shook her head. "You actually showed me I could love someone when i thought it was completly impossible. I actually owe you alot."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you gonna get the soap?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "I'm sure everyone's waiting."

I had forgotten all about my reasons for coming in here. "Soap. Right." I grabbed the soap again and began to walk away. When i got to the door I paused. "Sakura...what do you think about being a bridesmaid?"

**(End of flashback)**

Since that day me and Sakura had decided to start over. Nami had loved the idea of her being a bridesmaid and things were half normal again.

I took my final step and stood in my place.

Gennosuke walked down next. He couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't see why he was so happy. Nami had been driving everyone mad the past few days before her wedding. But I guess that's what you call true love. Being able to understand words withing words and feelings beneath actions of a person so hard to read.

Now it was Nami's turn to walk down the aisle. She looked fablous. The dress she had picked out practically hid that she was six months pregnant and her hair was phenomonal.

Harumi's eyes were watering and so were Hinata's. I couldn't cry but for some reason I had caught the smiling bug.

Nami winked at me before she joined Gennosuke at the alter. The began speaking. Everything became a blur. The whole vows part thing. My brain tuned back in when I heard the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I couldn't believe it. They were really married. My sister was married to her dream guy. The one she had obsessed over since 8th grade. Dreams really did come true.

_**(3 hours later)**_

Nami and Gennosuke had just cut their cake and I was standing by Naruto who was shoving it down his throat. "Thib ib good." he managed to say, through a stuffed mouth.

I couldn't eat. I could barely breathe.

"They're soooo adorable." Harumi remarked, pointing to Nami and Gennosuke.

I nodded.

"You o.k?" she asked, running her fingers through my hair.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Let me guess. There's a mixture of unexplainable emotions going through you."

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I felt the same way at my mom's second wedding. Then there's the fact that I know you better than anyone else."

I smiled. "That you do."

A familiar beat began to play.

"I love this song." Harumi said, swaying to the tune. I wasn't sure what this song was.

My gaze lingered to Nami who was now on the dance floor with Gennosuke.

"Would you like to dance?." Lee asked, Harumi. He gave a small bow a wide smile. Since we had been on the soccer team toghther we had become sort of friends.

Harumi giggled and held out her hand. I watched them head out to the dance floor. By now alot of people were dancing.

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

Nami and Gennosuke were dnacing so close, well as close as they could with her stomach being so beig and all. Naruto had finished his cake and he and Hinata were dancing. Sasuke and Sakura were standing against the back wall. She seemed to be trying to convince him to dance but he shook his head. With her persistence he would be dancing in no time.

_You can be sure_

_T__hat it will only get better_

"They look happy." Neji said from behind me.

I nodded.

"I wore a tux for you. You owe me alot." He said, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder.

I smiled and turned to face him, taking his hand in mine. "Do you wanna dance?"

_You and me toghther_

_through the days and nights_

He grinned and followed me to the dance floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist.

_I don't worry 'cuz _

_Everything's going to be alright_

"I can't believe this is actually happening." I whispered.

"Us dancing or your sister's wedding?"

"Everything. I'm just so...I don't know.

"Hn."

"Neji!"

_People keep talking they can say what they like _

_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

"I've actually gone from screw the world to actually caring about things and that's so new for me." I said slowly.

"You should get used to it." he said, tilting my chin up.

"Huh?"

What type of anwser was that?

_No one, no one, no one Can get in the way of what I'm feeling No one, no one, no one Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

"I love, Tenten."

I nearly fainted from shock. My mind racing to the day when he has asked me would it be weird if he said he loved me.

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting _

_You will always be around This I know for certain_

"R-Really?" I finally managed to say.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't serious."

_You and me together Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cuz Everything's going to be alright_

I speechless. No guy had ever told me he loved me, well Gennosuke had once but that was different.

"Catch your breath." Neji whispered, twirling me around.

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

He pulled me back close to him and whispered in my ear. "I'm waiting for an anwser."

"I'm seraching my mind for the right words." I replied.

_No one, no one, no one Can get in the way of what I'm feeling No one, no one, no one Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you Can get in the way of what I feel_

We danced in silence for awhile. My knees were weak and there was a strange feeling rising within me. This song was setting such a strange modd.

I gazed at Nami and Gennosuke who at that moment were sharing a kiss. They loved each other. My eyes wondered from them to Naruto and Hinata who were laughing toghther. They loved each other. Lee lifted harumi off the ground and spun her around. She squealed. I didn't quite know what was going on with them. Sakura and Sasuke were actually dancing now. He looked angry but she was smiling. They were in denial.

_I know some people search the world To find something like what we have I know people will try try to divide something so real So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_

"I'm still waiting." Neji whispered.

"I think this song says half of it." I said.

"What's the rest of it?"

_No one, no one, no one Can get in the way of what I'm feeling No one, no one, no one Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

The song ended and me and everyone pulled away except me and Neji. He held me tight.

I exhaled deeply and shut my eyes. "You are everything I never knew I always wanted. I lve you, Neji Hyuga."

The minute the words slipped from my lips a faster tune began to play and Nami grabbed my arm. "Dance with me." she said.

I was pulled away into the middle of the dance floor.

_Can't help it The girl can't help it_

_First time That I saw your eyes Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm_

"I love this song!" Nami squealed, shaking her hair and swinging my arm.

_Play it cool But I knew you knew That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

I wasn't really good at dancing but I didn't have to be. This was my sister. i could act as crazy as her. I glanced at Neji and smiled as I held my nose and sunk to the ground.

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

By now Neji and Gennosuke and the rest of the party guest were watching me and Nami dancing stupidily.

_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love So in love with you_

Nami pointed to Gennosuke who smiled.

_Can't help it The girl can't help it repeat _

_Can't breath When you touch me, see_

Me and Nami both touched out hearts and pretended to lose our breath.

_Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm Whoa now, think I'm goin down Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm_

We both pretended to play a guitar. Harumi joined in our craziness. When the song finally ended I was out of breath. I gave Nami a huge hug. "Congradulations." I whispered.

"Thank you."

I pulled away and Gennosuke stepped in. "Here's your bride." I said, backing up.

"Congradulations." Nami mouthed.

I stared at her confused.

She nodded her head to Neji causing, me to blush. Did she know about what had just went on between us?

Where was Neji? I glanced around the room, finally spotted him by the door. I ran over to him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nowhere."

"This dress and these heels are killing me." I said, bending down and straping my heels. "I'm so tempted to just take them off."

"I can help you with that." Neji grinned.

I looked up at him. "Don't think just because I'm in this dress I can't fight." I said, playfully.

"Remember you owe me alot." he said, raising a brow.

"Nope, we're even. I wore shot shorts infront of the entire school, remember?

"Ahhhhh...how can I forget?"

I finsihed strapping my shoe and stood up. "I meant it when I said I loved you." I said, playing with his hair. He hated when I did that but he didn't say anything this time. "I think about you everyday and I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it."

"Same here."

"Okay, let's stop all this mushy stuff it's really getting to me." I laughed.

"If you say so." he said, leaning over and kissing my lips softly.

I knew there was no such thing as happy ever afters but there was a such thing as happy nows and right now I was so happy. Everything was perfect. I didn't want tommorrow to come or this moment to end. But then how would I gwt to live out all the other wonderful moments between me and Neji.

_Happiness isn't having what you want, it is wanting what you have. I had Nami. I wanted Nami. I had my friends. I wanted my friends._

_I had Neji Hyuga. Boy, did I want him._

**A/N:** _**Thank you for reading this story and reviewing! I had such a wonderful time writing it for you guys! I'm sooooo sad it's over. I may add just one more chapter. Maybe. But please review. Oh yeah and the first song was "No one by Alicia Keyes. The second song was "Climsy" by Fergie.**_


End file.
